Son of a Marauder
by zArkham
Summary: Dumbledore is dead and the Golden Trio are being chased through London by Death Eaters. Yet while catching they catch their breath at Grimmauld Place, Harry stops to really think about his life and all the odd questions he previously brushed off. Has he ever been in control of his life? Harry decides to start thinking for himself and become a true son of a Marauder. Harry/Multi
1. Enlightenment

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER****: "**_Not when truth is dirty, but when it is shallow, does the enlightened man dislike to wade into its waters._" Friedrich Nietzsche

**XxXxX**

**STORY SPECIFIC WARNING**: Since it seems after so many warnings people still seem surprised I write about nasty things which nasty people do to good people, I thought it important (_once again_) to repeat what I say in my profile: I am **NOT** writing a kiddies story. I am writing a mature take using the Harry Potter universe. So if you are shocked that I show people who were willing to murder to gain a brand so they going forth and do even more evil acts, then do yourself a favor and leave now.

Also when I'm writing speech and us single quotes without actual quoting something as in – "Oh then Ginny **'**accidentally**'** bumped into Harry" – please take it to mean either the character emphasized the word sarcastically or used air quotes to show a different meaning. I'm noticing a lot of people haven't picked up on this and thus jump to the wrong conclusion.

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER ONE – ENLIGHTENMENT**

**XxXxX**

**OFFICE, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 3****rd**** 1997 – EVENING**

"Harry?"

The green-eyed teen turned from the window to see Hermione in what looked like bed-clothes from the 19th century. This image wasn't helped by the fact she had a brass candle-holder which looked vaguely like Aladdin's lamp.

Hermione saw the quirk of his lips at the sight of her nightwear. "Don't even think it, Harry. It's the best I could find even if I feel like my grandmother in it." Hermione put the candle-holder on the top of an ancient rolltop desk. The equally ancient chair creaked as she sat down.

Harry turned back to the window he had been gazing out of for the last few hours. There was an elderly gentleman walking his dog in the park across the street. A woman about Tonks' age was kissing her boyfriend goodbye through the open driver's side window of a Mini. Harry idly wondered where the man lived as the Mini drove off and the woman made her way up to #10 next door. So odd to see life going on in such a way. Such a _normal _way. It was hard for him to reconcile this with the chaos going on in the magical world.

"Harry...are you all right?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry sighed. He had been dreading this for the last hour. All day he had been thinking and the last few hours had brought him to a place he should have gotten too a long time ago. Would Hermione agree with him? Harry hoped so; he needed her.

"No, Hermione; I'm not all right. In fact I think I'm not on the same planet as all right." Harry waved Hermione off before she could speak. "Look Hermione, I've been doing something I should have been doing for years now. I've been thinking and quite frankly I'm pretty disgusted with myself. I need to get this off my chest. I need you to just listen for a bit. Please; don't jump to any conclusions or anything and let me finish what I have to say. Can you do that for me Hermione?" Harry met Hermione's eye so she could see the need in his eyes.

"I...of course, Harry" Hermione practically stuttered in surprise. She was worried about Harry's brooding but this was somehow different from his usual emo fare.

Harry nodded and turned away from the window. With his hands behind his back, Harry suddenly reminded Hermione of a sergeant-major in front of his troops...right before he tells them the bad news. The serious look on his face did nothing to dispel this image.

Harry took a deep breath, sighed and then met Hermione's gaze with an intensity she rarely saw in him. "Hermione, I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that we've been complete idiots for quite some time. We've allowed the adults in our lives, the supposed older and wiser, to push us this way and that. We were told we were too young to participate or know the truth but after all the secrecy it's up to us, _up to me_, to make it all right. Well I'm thinking that this is a load of bollocks and I'm not going to do it…at least not the way they want me too."

Hermione blinked in surprise. Before she could reply, she stopped and just stared at Harry for a second. Thoughts she had been having off and on, dark thoughts, flashed before her mind's eye for a moment. "Go on," she said slowly.

Harry nodded, "Look, as I said, I've been thinking about things and I don't like what I'm seeing. I am not going to cast blame but I've been trying to think like you for a change and this is what I came up with. Voldemort is out there. We've known that since the end of Fourth Year. Yet what was done about it? Not a lot! Oh sure you had me form the D.A. but did any of the Order really give us any help when Umbridge was torturing us?"

Hermione winced at this if only because it was so true.

Harry nodded at the look on his friend's face; she understood where he was coming from at least. "Then after Voldemort was exposed to the Ministry, what did we do about it? Nothing! I played Quidditch, we went to Slughorn's parties and we were twats about our Weasleys! Voldemort, the wizard who killed my parents, was out murdering the likes of Amelia Bones and I was bloody well fucking off on my broom while you were bloody well mucking about trying to make Ron jealous enough to actually chat you up instead of snogging Lavender! What were we thinking?"

Harry scowled and started to pace. "Worse was Dumbledore! He took almost all of term to give me information we could have knocked out in a weekend! He couldn't ever be straight with me! It was always cryptic comments or vague promises of information he'd tell me later. Well now he's dead and he's still doing it! What the hell does "I open at the close" mean? Why did he give you that book of children's tales? How is Ron supposed to use that Deilluminator? He didn't leave us a journal or even a set of bloody instructions to follow! No! We're just supposed to divine our way like this is some bloody quest! Prophecy or not, I didn't fucking sign up for up to be the supposed savior of Magical Britain! I just want to get this over with and go on with my life."

Harry spun back to glare at Hermione. The anger in his eyes made her almost gasp. "But it's not just Dumbledore expecting us to follow is daft plans, it's everyone! What were we all thinking at the end of term? Why did I just let myself get sent back to Privet Drive? What was the point? Why didn't I go to Grimmauld Place or stay at Hogwarts? For that matter, why couldn't I hide in Vernon's car under my invisibility cloak and have someone pick me up at Grunnings a few days before my birthday?"

"Or have you step off the property and activate a portkey," Hermione said quietly.

Harry's eyes seemed to blaze, "Exactly! But no; we had to have some stupid, convoluted plan to keep me there until I had to leave and so they were waiting! Mad-Eye Moody is dead now because we were all stupid! Hedwig died saving me and George is maimed for life! For what?"

Hermione didn't answer. She had been having her own doubts and had been feeling guilty since before the wedding at how she had just blindly gone along with what was in retrospect an incredibly flawed plan.

"Then there was the wedding! How idiotic could everyone be? Most of the Order was almost killed getting me away from Privet Drive and yet the Weasleys went on with the wedding _in England! _What were the Weasleys thinking?" Harry raged.

"Molly demanded the wedding be held at the Burrow," Hermione answered. "Something about Weasley tradition and some other Pureblood twaddle about the first born male and their tie to the family land."

"Tradition! Look what that got them! Harry scoffed. "They might have well advertised the event in the Daily Prophet as Fish in a Barrel; 2 knuts a shot! We were lucky Voldemort decided to take down the Ministry first. I think he was stupid. He had a free shot at almost every Light side witch and wizard who would oppose him in one nice, convenient place! The rest of us should have demanded that the wedding happen in France. At least we would have been safe from attack and we could have planned our next move instead of being chased through London!"

Harry eyes flashed, "I'm tired of all this! We spent all of last year acting like we were just regular kids and everything was just peachy. Now look at us! Worse was after all that went on, Ron and I are still less than worthless. You planned _everything_! You looked ahead to what we were going to need while I sat on my arse all summer."

"Harry, that's not fair to you. You were cut off from the magical world..." Hermione broke in.

"...just like you were, Hermione," Harry interrupted angrily. "Yet you researched what was needed, collected it all while I moped around feeling sorry for myself as usual and didn't give much thought to how we were actually going to go about hunting those horcruxes. Ron didn't do much else either. He may have come up with the idea for the ghoul but I know it had to be you who did the spell. So after all this shitte in my life, I sat around all summer until I got 'rescued' in what has to be the worst escape plan ever. This sort of thing has to stop, Hermione! I can't go on like this and we can't keep playing by the rulebook that Dumbledore seems to want us to play."

Harry made a sweeping gesture, "It was a fucking accident we found out about the locket! We have no idea where it is now or where the Hufflepuff cup is or even which Ravenclaw artifact Voldemort might have used! The Ministry is his and you can bet some serious nastiness is going to start happening to half-bloods, muggleborn and non-humans. Did Dumbledore just expect us to knock around England until we just accidentally stumbled upon the other horcruxes? Why the riddles? Why these cryptic clues? Why couldn't the FUCKING OLD MAN HAVE ACTUALLY TOLD US SOMETHING BLOODY USEFUL?" Harry screamed in rage.

Hermione leapt to her feet and folded Harry into her arms. Harry returned the hug, shaking like he was freezing. These shakes rapidly turned to sobs as the stress finally got to him. Hermione gently lowered him to the floor and just continued to hug him as all the accumulated fear, stress and guilt swept through him. As her best friend cried into her bushy hair, she thought about all that he had said. Some of it was rather insulting in regards to her and her pursuit of Ron last term.

The truth was, the bushy-haired witch thought, Harry was right. Everything he said made perfect, logical sense. For whatever reason, they had let themselves kid themselves about what they were facing and now it was far too late for a do-over. For some reason it seemed so obvious now as if a fog had been lifted from her mind.

Hermione frowned at this last thought as she hugged her best friend to her. What if something had been clouding her reasoning? If so, what had changed.

After a long time Harry finally calmed down and just lay against her. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Harry had fallen asleep against her. She knew how exhausted she got after a good cry. Yet Harry stirred and to her surprise kissed her on the cheek!

"Thanks Hermione. Once again you are a good friend to me. Since Luna isn't here I guess it fell to you to put up with my tantrums. As with everything you do, you were brilliant," Harry said softly. A guilty look stole across his face, "I'm sorry about what I said about you and Ron..."

"There is no reason to be sorry, Harry," Hermione said, cutting him off. "You were right. As embarrassing as it is for me to admit it, I fooled myself into thinking we might get away with a bit of normal life last term." Hermione gave Harry a gentle squeeze, "The fact is you aren't normal and haven't been normal since Voldemort gave you that scar. Dumbledore was wrong to try to give you a 'normal childhood' and then expect you to have to save Magical Britain. You can be normal after all this is said and done. You can take all the money Sirius left you and disappear to the country or something where you can raise a family in peace."

Harry smiled, "That sounds grand." His smile faded, "But normal isn't going to help me now."

Hermione nodded, "By trying to let you have a normal life instead of training you, well we are left in a thoroughly sticky wicket." Again Hermione had to wonder why after the battle at the Ministries both of them had just blithely went on like regular teens. Harry was right; something was off about everything.

Harry grimaced, "I think my butt has informed me that the floor is no longer a suitable place for it." Harry disengaged himself and got up and offered a hand to Hermione, "To the couch, my Lady Granger?" Harry said with an exaggerated lordly tone.

Hermione found herself actually giggling, "That would be delightful, my Lord Potter," she replied in her best Jane Austin accent.

After they got comfortable on the couch, they sat in companionable silence for a bit. Finally Hermione asked, "So now what shall we do?"

Harry looked at her in surprise, "You're asking me?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes I am. You've obviously given this a lot of thought. I think right now it would be best for a bit to go with something new. Like you said, I allowed myself to get trapped into the same twisted logic that got us into this mess."

Harry frowned, "Yeah." The teen fell silent for a moment before continuing, "I'm thinking that right now we need to stop thinking like Magicals and thinking like Muggles."

Hermione made a face, "You know what, Harry? I'm sick of that term. It sounds like a worm. It's demeaning and even good Magicals like the Weasleys use it condescendingly. I mean look how Ron talks about my parents in that smug, condescending way. 'They're only Muggles' he said as if just because they can't do magic means they have no value. Quite frankly if it wasn't to protect them and all the others like them, I sometime wonder why I bother. Umbridge isn't the only one with her views so why am I working so hard to save a culture which looks at my parents like they're functionally inferior?"

To Hermione's utter surprise, Harry's face broke into a large grin, "I agree with you completely Hermione! I've been thinking the same thing. Every once and awhile Sirius or Remus would let slip how hard it was for my mum at school because she was a Muggleborn. As much as they were good friends of my parents, even they seemed to think my mother wouldn't have gotten very far if it wasn't for people like Slughorn or her marrying my father."

Harry paused as his grin slid off his face, "Considering that's been your lot since First Year, it goes to show not much has changed since my parents were at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded, "Professor Slughorn let me read some of his journals and even though your mother's ability in potions was in great part due to her understanding of chemistry and the like, he always downplayed it. Once again we see how magic has to be the answer for everything and anything that contradicts that view is just ignored."

"Yeah but I think the answer to a lot of our problems will be found in the Muggle..." Harry paused at the word like he was searching for a better one.

"Mundane? Material? Non-Magical?" Hermione suggested.

"Mundane world it is. Still a bit condescending but I guess the magical world _**is**_ a lot flashier," Harry said.

"So what do you have planned?" Hermione asked. She loved it when Harry actually used his mind. He was far from stupid but the effects of his Dursley upbringing limited him in so many ways. She had always gotten a secret thrill when they'd study together without Ron. Harry always managed to surprise her with a way of looking at things she herself missed. He might not be book smart but he had a way of seeing his way through to answers in a simple, straight-forward way where she herself had been making it needlessly more complicated.

Harry shrugged, "Well since Dudley and I got along better ever since I saved him from the Dementors, I got to see a lot more television and movies this summer. So many things in movies only work only through special effects. I mean you've seen James Bond movies, right? All that tech might as well be magic. Well we _have_ magic so why not use some of those mundane ideas?"

Hermione blinked at this. Her father loved those types of movies and so she had seen every Bond film ever made. "You know Harry; you may be on to something. My dad loves spy stuff and when you think about it, we're not in a war, not really. A war implies two armies fighting. So unless we can create an army, we need to think like spies or freedom fighters."

Harry grinned. He should have known Hermione would understand, "Exactly! We're in the same boat as all those French during the War. Just like them we need to attack Voldemort's hold on the Ministry. We need to find ways to keep in touch with people who can feed us information and we need to get weapons and other safe-houses."

Hermione thought furiously, "We need to hurry. I think we need to figure out a way to keep in contact with the likes of Neville, Ginny and Luna while they are at Hogwarts." Hermione suddenly scowled and angrily struck the armrest of the couch, "I can't believe that after all that happened we have no idea how to contact any of the other Order members. No one even bothered to teach us how to use the Patronus charm as a messenger!"

Harry nodded grimly, "I know. Now you see why I'm so angry. There is so much we should have been learning last year and we came away with so little to show for that brief window of peace. We can't afford to squander any more time. In fact, we can't afford to overlook anything we can use, magical or mundane."

Harry took Hermione's hand, "Hermione...look, I've got some plans but I need you to know up front that I've decided the kid's gloves come off. We're up against Death Eaters. Their name alone should have clued us into what we were up against. I know we're young but we were stupid back at the Department of Ministries. Fighting killers with stunners is only going to get us killed. I mean you almost died and we all probably would have been killed if we hadn't had the prophecy sphere they needed intact."

Harry looked away briefly before turning back with a dark look on his face, "Think about what we did the other day on the run. We let Dolohov and Rowle live. I know people will say it shouldn't be up to be judge and jury but we've already seen how corrupt the system is. If not us then who? It would have been easy to maybe use a _Petrificus Totalus_ right up against their chest to give them heart attacks. Then they'd just be two men who both mysteriously died of heart failure at the same time."

"I'm not sure Ron would have gone for that." Hermione said quietly.

"Why not?" Harry asked crossly. "This is Dolohov we're talking about! The only reason you're alive is because the spell he cast on you had to be spoken aloud to properly power it! Both were Death Eaters in the First War and you can bet they've murdered before and we let them go! Now anyone they murder from _now on is our fault_!"

Harry got up and began to pace again, "I am not going to let the blood of their victims stain my hands when I could have stopped them. So, I need to know if you can deal with this. It's easier for me to do this since as much as I hate it to admit it but I killed for the first time when I was eleven. Can you be party to this, knowing that we're going to be killing people?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment before her face hardened in determination. "Yes, Harry, I can do this. You are right, we're not playing a kid's game and the Death Eaters certainly aren't going to play by any civilized rules. Besides, we don't have the luxury of taking prisoners." Hermione paused, "Just promise me we will still fight like we are soldiers. I don't want to go down the road where we're torturing prisoners for information or killing people who honestly surrender."

"I totally agree. I learned my lesson when I tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes went wide, "You cast an Unforgivable?"

"No, I _tried _to cast one. Bellatrix laughed it off saying that my righteous fury at Sirius' death couldn't make the spell work. You have to want to make the person suffer. Worse, you have to _enjoy_ that suffering. While I'm sure Bellatrix and Voldemort deserve to suffer, I don't want to go into that dark place where I enjoy that suffering." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand again, "You're right. We may have to kill a lot of the Death Eaters but we can't let ourselves be cruel about it."

Hermione smiled warmly, "I'm glad you were so inept at hating, Harry."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that is a test I'm glad I scored a T." Harry rubbed his scar for a moment. It had been prickling a lot lately. "Well if some of my ideas work out, getting a bullet through their mask is probably a kinder death than they deserve but I'll let someone else judge their soul."

Hermione looked worried, "Well we might have a problem with Ron. There are a lot of taboos regarding the use of mug...mundane things by wizards. Plus we know he's absolutely pants in our world. Also as I mentioned earlier, I do not believe Ron will go for it. Light wizards seem to live according to Kant in many respects."

"How so? Is it because they can't seem to do anything right?" Harry quipped.

"I meant Immanuel Kant! Honestly Harry! He's a famous philosopher from…" Hermione huffed.

"I know who he is, Hermione. I was just yanking your chain," Harry said before she could get into her tirade. "Remember I spent a _**lot**_ of my time in the library over the summers back in Little Whinging."

Hermione blinked at this and then nodded, "Yes well then you how like Kant believed in absolutes. Followers of the Light are the same and believe if an action is dark it is dark in all cases. Killing people is consider dark and so even killing murdering Death Eaters is considered dark. Dumbledore didn't even kill Grindelwald although he was responsible for the death of millions. Ron being the way he is…well I don't believe he will be any different in his attitude to killing."

Harry shrugged, "He'll just going to have to get over it."

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – MORNING**

"QUIT TELLING ME TO GET OVER IT!" Ron yelled.

"Honestly Ron, be reasonable! We're at war here! Your family and all our friends are in danger. It's us against the Ministry so we need to use every tool we can. We can't afford to let some silly traditions keep us from what might defeat Voldemort." Hermione said patiently.

"Silly traditions? Are you listening to yourself Hermione? You're barking mad, both of you! You can't use Muggle weapons to fight Death Eaters! You'll be thrown into Azkaban!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry turned away from the window where he had been watching the two men in dark cloaks who were obviously keeping watch on the area. "Oh like that is any different from what will happen if we get caught by the aurors now? That is if Voldemort doesn't torture us to death first."

Ron managed to turn an even deeper shade of red, "It's not funny Harry! You just can't use Muggle weapons. It is illegal and it breaks tradition going back centuries! _Everyone_ will turn on you! You can't do it!"

Harry sneered at this, "Oh so after I save everyone's bacon from Voldemort, the same Dark Wizard I've been made into the Boy-Who-Lived for defeating, they'll turn on me because I used a gun or two in the process?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Besides, Muggle weapons won't work. There is nothing Muggles can do against wizards which will work so you're daft to even think about it."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Are you being intentionally stupid Ron? What the hell do you know about anything in our world? Your dad works with normal people and he can't even use something simple as pound notes which are clearly marked with numbers! So where do you get off thinking that things you obviously have no fucking clue about aren't going to work. Hermione and I are getting a bit tired of your anti-Muggle bigotry."

Ron's eyes bugged out, "My bigotry? Are you accusing me of being like Malfoy?"

Harry shrugged, "If the shoe fits. While you don't want Muggles to be killed or Muggleborns to be kept out of Hogwarts, you don't interact with them or try to understand them. You even knocked Hermione for wanting to stay with her own parents on vacation rather than go to the Burrow. Why? Because you felt that any day in the magical world was worth more than being anywhere in the Muggle one. For Merlin's sake, Ron, you told me the first day I met you about how your family shuns one of your own cousins because he's a Squib! So he wasn't cast out of the Weasley family like the Blacks did to their Squibs but you might as well have since it is obvious you are ashamed of him!"

Ron blinked at this but as he tried to stammer out an excuse, Harry cut him off. "Stuff it Ron. Look we've got two Death Eaters outside. The Fidelius charm prevents us from being able to fire spells from our porch and if we step out we can be seen. Even if we use the Cloak, any magic we use might be detected. For all we know there are hidden Death Eaters hidden in ambush and those two we can see are just bait."

Ron blinked at this thought and even Hermione looked like she hadn't thought of that possibility.

"However I could walk right up to them with a normal mundane shotgun under the Cloak and shoot them and they won't know what hit them," Harry pointed his hand like a pistol, "Bang! Bang! Two dead Death Eaters and the police will think it was just some random killing. Plus if we kill them right after they change shifts, their bodies might be taken away before anyone in Voldemort's camp even realizes what happened. I can think of a few ways we might pick off quite a few Death Eaters like that before they get wise to what we're doing."

Hermione looked impressed at this reasoning. Ron, on the other hand, looked horrified, "Wait, you're saying you're planning on going around and murdering people?"

Harry threw his hands up, "For God's sake Ron, listen to yourself! I never said anything about murder; I am talking about killing people who will give us no mercy! We at war with a Dark Lord with crazy followers who torture and murder and you are surprised that I'm thinking killing a few of them? You said it yourself that if it wasn't for the Felix Felicis that we might have lost some people when Dumbledore was killed. Do you think that George would have survived if Snape's spell had hit him dead on? Of course not! Our enemies aren't playing by the Queen's rules so grow up already!"

Ron looked shocked. He turned to Hermione, "Has he been reading any of the books in here? I think he's read a cursed book which is turning him Dark."

While Harry looked completely flabbergasted at this, Hermione merely scoffed, "No _Ronald_, Harry isn't going Dark and neither am I. What has happened is that we have taking stock of our situation and decided we're not going to let other people determine what rules we're going to play with. Right now Voldemort is holding all the cards. Playing by his rules will get us killed. Harry is right; we need to play our own game, force them to react to our moves. Honestly Ronald! You play chess; I would have thought you would understand the need for this."

Ron shook his head, "Not you too!"

Hermione sighed, "Ron I know how most Magicals see things but I agree with Harry and…"

Ron interrupted her with almost a snarl, "Of course most wizards see it that way! Dark acts stain your soul! They corrupt you and tempt you to do worse things. In the end you become Dark yourself!"

Hermione scowled, "I have you know I have a lot of relatives who have killed for England and none of them are Dark! They fought for Queen and Country and I rather resent you implying that by doing their duty they somehow became dark! It is insulting and naïve to think so!"

Ron turned to Harry, "What did you do to her?"

Harry's eyebrows shot upwards, "What I did to her? What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

Ron face took on a Malfoy-worthy sneer, "Don't play stupid Harry! Hermione would never go Dark and think of murdering anyone! You did something to my girlfriend! I should have seen this coming when you up and dumped Ginny! You had to have it all, didn't you? The minute you saw I had something you didn't for a change, you dropped my sister and used some Dark magic you found here to try to seduce Hermione over to you! Well I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I can't believe..." Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.

"Be quiet Hermione! I'm not going to let Harry take you from me. You're my girlfriend and I'll protect you." Ron suddenly whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry, "Don't move Harry. I don't want to hurt you." Ron glanced at Hermione who was looking like Ron had slapped her, "Get your things, Hermione, we're leaving. We need to get Harry some help." Ron turned his head back to Harry; blue eyes locked with green, "I'm going to lock him up in the room Remus used on the full moon. That will keep him safe till we can get him some help. I'm thinking we can floo over to Bill's new place..."

Ron suddenly slumped to the ground.

Harry looked at Hermione who had her wand out, "Nice silent stunner, Hermione."

The look on the witch's face showed how furious she was. After picking up Ron's wand she seemed to be deciding whether or not to kick the prone wizard. "Honestly Harry! Did you hear him talk to me like I was supposed to jump at his commands because I was his girlfriend?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, "Well if you think about it, most of the Purebloods act like that. Look how servile Lavender was with Ron. Or how much Lisa Turpin changed after she started going out with that Seventh Year from Hufflepuff. If you think about it, even Fred and George sort of ordered Angelina and Alicia around. They just covered it up better with that joking way of theirs."

"To say nothing of how that beast Draco treated Pansy!" Hermione muttered softly under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione waved Harry off, "Nothing, Harry. It was nothing."

Hermione glared at Ron's body for a moment before her shoulders slumped, "Harry, remind me; why are we working so hard to save these people again? They are so backward and self-righteous! I can't believe after all Voldemort has done that Ron still equates killing them as murder! How can we defeat Voldemort if our own side can't see we're at war?"

Harry put a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I don't know Hermione but we'll think of something. I have faith in you. With you at my side I am sure we'll get through this."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "You know if it wasn't for our friends and that blasted prophecy, I'd almost be tempted to just immigrate to Australia and let Voldemort have England. Let the likes of Rita Skeeter reap what they have sown."

Harry nodded wearily, "I know. Although I'm not sure if they will be any better. Voldemort's forces are attacking the mundane world. That's got to be threatening the Statute of Security but no one from outside of England is doing anything about it. I can't understand it. If Voldemort exposes magical England, he exposes Magicals everywhere."

"And yet here we are with everyone expecting you to be the one to defeat Voldemort," Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

The two just looked at Ron as he unconsciously drooled onto the carpet. Finally Hermione asked, "So what are we going to do with this prat?"

Harry let out a long sigh, "I think we need to erase his memories and send him back to the Burrow."

Hermione looked at Harry in alarm, "Harry, I don't think I'm practiced enough to obliviate him to the level we'd need to protect our secrets."

Harry shook his head, "We're not going to obliviate him. We're going to confund him and have him draw out all those memories for a pensieve. That way a powerful legilimens won't be able to override the oblivation."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Hmm, I think it would be better if I brewed up a slave potion. It would make it easier to control him. While under the effects of the potion, it will be safer to remove the memories because the potion will trick him into thinking it's by his own will. From what I've read, it is always better for the owner of a memory to remove it."

Harry blinked at this, "Slave potion? How do you know about those or is this some kinky thing Tonks taught you and Ginny that I shouldn't ask about?"

Hermione swatted Harry on the arm, "You prat! No, I've read at least three books in this library which have the recipe. In this case, the Black library's Dark bent is going to help us." Hermione looked a little bashful, "That and Snape's old book."

"Wait, the Half-Blood Prince's book? You have it?" Harry asked. He hadn't thought about it since the end of term.

"Yes. As much as I might have hated it during the year, it is a valuable resource. Just think how potent your Draught of Living Death was. That right there could come in handy." Hermione said.

Harry nodded in agreement. He looked back down at Ron. "Are you going to be okay with sending him away?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione looked sad for a moment before nodding, "It has to be done Harry. Quite frankly in light of you going on about bad plans, I realize that Ron's spattergroit idea was flawed. Most cases only last for a month or two. When Ron didn't show up for Hogwarts by around October, someone would get suspicious. That would put the Weasleys in even more danger than they already are. Besides, you know he'd be absolute rubbish in the mundane world even if we can convince him to accept what needs to be done."

Harry pulled out his wand and levitated Ron's body off the floor. "Well he did have a good idea about the room Remus used. How long will it take you to brew a slave potion?"

"Not long actually. I'm almost certain I have all the ingredients in my bag." Hermione ran her hand through Ron's hair, "You know it is disconcerting how easy it is to brew a potion that takes away your free will. Magicals can confund, use an Imperius curse and obliviate any clues to what they have done."

Hermione frowned suddenly as her earlier thoughts from the night before came back to her, "It makes you wonder sometimes about things."

Harry started to move Ron's floating body out of the library, "Don't forget all the love potions. Voldemort exists because of them. I would have been sucking face with Romilda like Won-Won and Lavender if Ron here hadn't eaten that spiked candy." Harry grimaced, "You know, now that I think about it, Romilda pretty much tried to make me love her, against my will, and nothing came of it. It's sort of like attempted rape and she didn't even get house points taken off."

Hermione looked bleak, "To think I actually considered buying one from the Twins. I thought maybe just a bit in Ron's pumpkin juice might get him to get off his arse and ask me out. I tried to convince myself a little wouldn't be bad but you're right. It's rape; mind-rape but rape all the same."

"And that mind-rape potion is sold as a novelty item," Harry said. "Worse is the Twins are selling them because of the money I gave them. I wonder how many Hogwarts students are going to wake up from the potions I made possible and feel dirty?"

"Honestly Harry! It's not like the Twins are the only company brewing them. Even Molly admitted to using them on Arthur back in..." Hermione's voice trailed off as her faced paled.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione didn't reply but just stared at Ron's floating body. "Harry did you ever wonder about the implications of last term?" She finally asked in a quiet voice.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You said it yourself last night. We both were acting like stupid, love-struck teenagers. This after you lost your Sirius and I almost died. Yet during school we were content to run around and instead of training and getting serious about the war, we were more concerned about our relationships."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Relationships with two Weasleys! Do you think...?" Harry's voice trailed off.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know! It's certainly possible. You never showed any interest in Ginny even after she got over her crush with you. I thought you might even start dating Luna since you two seem to connect so well in Fifth Year. She was always there for you unlike Ginny."

"Then suddenly I've got this monster in my chest every time I thought about Ginny," Harry said slowly. "I thought I was just...just...I don't know, being normal about girls. Ron seemed to be acting the same about you, though."

Hermione frowned, "But before Sixth Year I didn't like of Ron like that. Yet I found myself actually cheating so Ron could get on the Quidditch team. I mooned over him even as sucked face with Lavender."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Which he did just to get back at his sister even as he had to know how much it was hurting you. Do you think we might have had potions used on us?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Harry but I _do_ know that after the Yule Ball, I had vowed _never _to think of Ron romantically. Why on earth would I forget a vow like that?"

Harry nodded. He knew his bushy-haired friend well enough to know she wouldn't.

Hermione threw her hands up in a helpless gesture, "Now that I think back on things I think it's certainly possible. I don't think Ginny or Ron were the ones doing it, though, if indeed it was done to us. However, ever notice how much Molly would go on about you and Ginny and Ron and me? How she'd say we were practically blood to her?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I resented how she acted like she was my mum back in Fifth Year. Hell she even acted like she was _your _mum. That and bossing Sirius around in his own house."

Hermione pushed Ron to get them moving again back down to the safe room, "Well she did lose her older brothers, parents and grandparents in the first Voldemort War. Probably why she was so adamant against any of us being in the Order."

"So you think Molly might have tried to get us all to be one big, happy Weasley family?" Harry asked. He remembered all too well the shape of Molly's worse fears thanks to the boggart in the cabinet. A sick feeling was developing in his stomach because of the very real possibility of it. The fact Molly had fought to have Bill's wedding in England even with all the danger showed she wasn't one to back away from what she wanted.

"It's possible, Harry," Hermione replied. "If you think about it, Molly did send us cakes and biscuits every month. She even made me sugarless biscuits. I thought she was being ever so nice at the time but what better way to ensure I'd eat them?" She worried her lip a bit, "If you think about it, you broke up with Ginny after being away from her cooking. Do you feel different about Ginny now?"

Harry thought silently and didn't reply till they got Ron settled in the safe-room. Hermione cast a sleeping charm on Ron to keep him unconscious. After locking Ron in, Harry finally spoke, "I'm not exactly sure, Hermione. I feel I should miss her more but I don't. If anything I felt a bit embarrassed earlier while hugging you because...well it was hard not to notice how...uhm soft and...er." Harry looked away as his voice trailed away.

Hermione laughed, "Why thank you, Harry. It nice to know I can have that affect even if I am a bossy know-it-all." Her face grew serious, "I know what you mean though. I sort of was thinking the same thing. You smell a lot nicer than Ron. That right there should have tipped us off. What did you smell back in Slughorn's class when he had that Amortentia brewing?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Freshly cut grass, parchment and vanilla."

Hermione nodded, "And I smelled broom wax, treacle tart and parchment as well. Did what we smell mean Ron and Ginny?"

Harry mentally ran through his concepts of those smells. "I don't think so. You smell like vanilla and I think of Luna when I think of the grass. The parchment could apply to both of you actually."

Hermione beamed, "Exactly! I thought the broom wax meant Ron but it could apply to you. While Ron eats it like he eats everything else under the sun, treacle tart is obviously your favorite dessert. As for the parchment, well I was just thinking earlier how much I enjoy it when it was just us studying together. You can be really insightful when you were away from Ron."

Harry nodded and was about to speak when he stopped and looked curiously at Hermione. Under his look, Hermione started to blush. Finally Harry said, "So…does this mean you fancy me?"

Hermione looked away before taking a deep breath and looking back at Harry, "Would that be a bad thing?"

"No, no of course not! You're brilliant! It's just…I mean…there is Luna…I think…not that you aren't…Oh Merlin!" Harry stammered.

Hermione chuckled before hugging Harry, "I know Harry. It's too soon. We're all worked up and thinking our feelings for Ron and Ginny are there because of Molly. We need time to think about things and right now really isn't the best time for that."

Harry hugged her close, "I know. Well whatever happens, I want to know how much you mean to me. I don't think I can ever say it enough."

Hermione's face lit up with a lovely smile, "Oh Harry I know; I've always known."

They shared a moment as a thought stole into Harry brain. This thought became almost a dare and then an imperative. Harry leaned in and softly kissed Hermione on the lips. Instead of pulling back, Hermione leaned into the kiss. It started off tentatively as if both teens half expected the other to stop. When neither of them did, they found themselves giving into the kiss.

Soon their tongues were dueling. It was only when Harry realized he was erect and Hermione couldn't help but feel it against her thigh did he break the kiss. "Uhm, well…I guess that answers the question if there is anything between us."

Hermione was panting a bit; her face was flushed, "Oh my! Wow! I never felt like that with Ron!" Hermione looked at Harry and worried her lip for a moment, "Although I still think we need to step back. As delicious as that was, if we're right about the potions, then I don't want to step on what you and Luna were developing."

Harry blinked at this, "Are you sure Hermione? I mean I think it's fantastic you are looking out for Luna like that but well…I've been thinking about the few times I thought about you but held back because of Ron. Even when Ron hadn't done more than make cow eyes at you. Now that I think about it, why should have I held myself back just because Ron _might_ have fancied you?"

Hermione snorted, "Yes well I think you probably were worried how what Ron would say and considering what he said tonight, I think we know the answer to that." Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss, "Look I've always wanted to get farther in my schooling before I start seriously dating so I'm not giving up on anything I wouldn't have done already. Luna deserves her chance and you deserve a chance to make that choice with her free from distractions." She twirled her finger around a lock of Harry's hair, "Of course if Luna finds her own Snorkack hunter to be with, well I might be able to be convinced to rethink my stance on delayed dating."

Harry sighed as the erection in his pants seemed to strain even more at the husky tone in Hermione's voice. "You know how to make things hard on a guy."

Hermione gave Harry a look which made Harry groan at what he had just said. Finally she smiled, "Well Harry why don't you go take a shower and take care of business…or at least a cold shower."

"Hermione!" Harry said with a glare.

She squeezed his bum and then jumped back as Harry tried to retaliate, "Now, now, Mr. Potter. We have lots to do so let's get it to it! Plans to make and evil Dark Lords to topple!" Hermione said laughingly as she turned and skipped off towards the kitchen.

"Teasing Tart!" Harry yelled at her retreating back.

"You wish!" Hermione's laughing voice came floating back.

Harry stood in silence and marveled at how he had totally managed to miss how pert Hermione's arse was in the jeans she was wearing. In fact, when he thought about it, he had been noticing how nice Hermione looked a lot of late. Harry's dreamy smiled faded into a frown. On further reflection he remembered how he had felt quite guilty at Bill's wedding because he had been looking at Luna and Hermione and appreciating looking at them a lot more than he had done in regards to Ginny. Did that mean he hadn't really noticed it before because of potions? Or did he only have eyes for Ginny? Harry's frowned deepened. As much as he thought he had liked Ginny, he was around Hermione so much he couldn't believe he had missed Hermione blossoming as much as she had.

Harry made his way up to his room for a shower. He belatedly realized he was a bit off and Hermione was being polite about it earlier. A lifetime of the Dursleys yelling at him for supposedly using up all the hot water still came back to bite him in the bum sometimes when it came to personal hygiene.

He thought about how he had taken Luna to Slughorn's party. Sure Ginny had been dating Dean at the time but why hadn't he asked to her to come as his date? He could have easily played it off as a way to get Ginny back into Slughorn's good graces since she hadn't been invited. He might have told her how he'd remind Slughorn how Ginny had been part of what the Quibbler called the Ministry 6 and so was worth the invite. It would have been a way to see if Ginny liked him at the same time doing her a favor. Yet he hadn't done that. He had asked Luna instead.

Harry thought of the lithe blonde. He liked Luna. While Hermione never confused him with the Boy-Who-Lived, she was very much aware of his importance in the magical world. Luna, on the other hand, treated him no differently than she did any other person. He was simply Harry Potter to her. No more, no less and Harry realized how much this meant to him. Sure Luna was odd and sometimes could be madding in her beliefs but she made Harry happy when she was around. She also had been there for him emotionally when he had really needed a light to bring him out of the dark places he had found himself in.

Harry turned on the shower water and stripped bare. He frowned at his still-present erection, "You aren't getting any so quit bothering me!" He said angrily as he climbed into spray of hot water.

As he started to soap himself up, Harry found his mind wandering to Hermione and Ron. She seemed okay with the need for sending Ron back to the Burrow, but what about tomorrow or the next day? Would she come to resent him for it? Or was their relationship another potion-created thing? She had said their kiss was better than anything she and Ron had done.

Harry frowned as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He just couldn't see Hermione sticking with Ron unless she was getting a lot from the relationship. Potions or not, the pair still went at each other with monotonous regularity so Harry felt Hermione would need something to make up for that. Did this mean that she had fancied him all along? What did that mean for the pair of them? Or how would that affect his feelings for Luna?

Harry finally gave himself a shake and looked at himself in the mirror charmed to resist moisture, "Get your head in the game Potter!" he said in an imitation of Oliver Wood. "You have more important things to deal with!" For a moment he had a staring contest with his own reflection. Looking at his mother's eyes (as everyone told him) Harry wondered what she would think of his plans. She had grown up in the Muggle world and from the few things Harry had picked up from Aunt Petunia he knew his Grandfather had been a decorated sniper who fought in the Burma campaign. Everyone had always told him how kind-hearted his mum was but he couldn't shake the feeling she would understand what he was about to do.

Both of his parents had sacrificed themselves so he could live. He owed it to them to survive. If that meant stepping on the traditions to get out from under that blasted prophecy then so be it! He was going to kill Voldemort anyway he could and if Magical Britain didn't like, well he wasn't about to stick around. Whether he went on international Snorkack hunts with Luna or ended up helping the Grangers out in Australia, it didn't matter. He would be free.

Hermione was right. Freedom fighters didn't have the luxury of fighting by Queensbury rules just to suit some outdated Pureblood traditions. It was time Voldemort and his Death Eaters found out that they weren't the only ones who could strike by night and leave fear in their wake.

Maybe it was merely the sound of the running water in the enclosed bathroom, but for a moment Harry thought he heard the sound of laughter.

Marauder laughter.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Two Preview: **The Werewolf and the Weasel!

**A/N**: Welcome to my take on Book 7. Considering what an abomination that was, I think I can do a better job of it. Currently this is shaping up to be a trilogy with this fic being focused on the fight with Voldemort. The fall-out of that fight will be the subject of the sequels.

**The Taboo**: Personally, I think that if a Fidelius Charm can make it so no one can find you, it could defeat the Taboo on Voldemort's name. Hence they are using it freely here. The idea that Ron up and feels that the Trio needs to stop saying is name was an obvious "fan-wank" by JKR herself.

**Potions Cliché**: Yes I know it is used a lot but I like using it for two reasons. One, from canon it explains a lot and if JKR is going to throw in stuff like how Molly spiked Arthur with it, then people shouldn't be surprised if fan-fic writers build on it. Secondly I think you can have the potions option without a manipulative Dumbledore colluding with Molly to marry Ginny to Harry so they can steal the Potter fortune. Like I had Luna point out in _A Different Path_, Molly has her own demons and wanting happiness for her miracle girl and her socially inept youngest son is enough for me to see her 'helping' the kids out. Thirdly, I once again want to highlight the utter disgust I have that JKR never seemed to connect selling love potions as a novelty item and the fact her entire series is driven by the fact a witch used a love potion to 'date-rape' the man she'd been stalking. Voldemort is the direct consequence of that crime.

**OC Behavior**? Read an interesting essay by **ferretbrain** (Google it and you'll find it) where he talks about some comments **Ursula K Le Guin** made regarding weaknesses in stories like Harry Potter. She said that stories set where the plot spans the magical and mundane world often fall into the trap of forgetting one to focus on the other. JKR certainly fell into that trap. Even as the British Prime Minister learns UK citizens are being killed by Magicals, he seems unable to do anything about it. Well this fic is a direct answer to ways I always felt Muggles could respond to magical attacks upon them. As I pointed out this chapter, if people who work with Muggles for a living can't even pronounce policemen then the idea that Muggles couldn't fight back is laughable. So I'm having both Harry and Hermione step back from their magical thinking and acting more like their upbringing.


	2. The Murky Path of Bravery

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _**Any recognizable bits of JKR's work are hers and hers alone and are used under the fair use clause.**

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER: **"_Greatness, in the last analysis, is largely bravery - courage in escaping from old ideas and old standards and respectable ways of doing things_." **James Robinson**

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER TWO – THE MURKY PATH OF BRAVERY**

**XxXxX**

**KITCHEN, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – AFTERNOON**

"Just…just to be clear," Harry said. "You want to leave Tonks at her parent's house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there; they'll look after her." said Lupin. He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

Harry glanced at Herminie before answering, "Really?" Harry drawled this out in such a way that Lupin looked at him in alarm.

Remus fidgeted a bit as Harry just stared at him with Lily's piercing green eyes. Finally he couldn't take the silence and looked to Hermione, "So I take it Ron is off getting supplies or something? I'm sure you don't have much in the way of food here and I know Ron's eating habits means you'll need to stock up quickly."

Before Hermione could reply to Remus' attempt at lightening the mood Harry spoke, "Actually he's downstairs in your safe-room. He's sleeping off a...disagreement we had. I am wondering if you're not going to join him shortly."

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly as Lupin's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Tell me, _Remus_, what do you think my mum and dad would have thought of you just dropping out of my life after you left Hogwarts in my Third Year? For that matter, why didn't I meet you prior to that year? I would have expected you to be waiting for me at Platform 9 ¾ my First Year. I understand Dumbledore hid me but you knew my birthday and you knew when I'd be going to Hogwarts. In fact, it would have been nice if you had volunteered to take me there so I didn't have to rely on the Weasleys to get me through the portal. With my godfather in prison and Peter supposedly dead like my parents, I would have thought you'd take it upon yourself to step up for the only son of the Marauders."

Lupin flushed, "Harry, I..."

Harry cut him off, "Sirius was on the run from the Ministry and the mundane police. He had an order for him to be given an immediate Dementor's Kiss by Fudge and he STILL wrote to me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament at great risk to himself. Besides Hermione here, he was the only one who believed in me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I really needed people who believed in me back then, Remus. Where were you? What would my parents think of your lack of action back then?"

Lupin looked away. Finally he spoke in a soft voice, "Harry you have to understand the problems associated with being a werewolf..."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR PROLEMS, LUPIN!" Harry shouted as he suddenly shot to his feet. "My God Remus! You're a man 29 days out of the month yet all you go on about is the few hours you are a werewolf! At least you're still human most of the time! I shudder to think how you would whine if you were a vampire instead! You constantly complain about being a werewolf and rarely do you _act like a man!_"

Again Lupin gaped at Harry as Hermione reached out for Harry's hand, "Harry!" she cried.

Harry waved her off. "Listen to me carefully, _Lupin_. I'm an orphan because of a mad man attacked me and my parents were willing to die to protect me. Due to Dumbledore's twisted idea of what a normal childhood might be, I was raised in an abusive home. Yet when I got to Hogwarts, where were you? You, the only 'family' I had left? Where were you when you could have taught me how I was related to the likes of Tonks or even Daphne Greengrass of all people? That's right, I had to find out I had more relatives than I thought and all it took was being trapped in this house! I've gone most of my time at Hogwarts in the dark because people haven't told me squat and I was too trusting and naïve to know what questions to ask."

Harry fingered his wand. His words dripped with malice, "I didn't have a choice in becoming an orphan and neither does your child with Tonks. However you seem downright eager to run away and potentially deprive your baby of its father. Let me tell you something, _Professor_. You may think it is better for Tonks for you to leave but I can say from experience that a werewolf for a dad is a world up and beyond having no father at all. I'm betting Neville if he were here would back me up on this."

Seeing that Remus was still shocked at his words, Harry continued to twist the knife, "Do you think my dad would want you to run out on your own child even if it was to help me? What about my mum? Do you think she'd be okay with the idea of running away from a wife you haven't even been married to for a month? The mother of your unborn child?"

Lupin sprang to his feet and faced off against Harry; his chair toppling over backwards. His eyes blazed with fury and Harry saw the shadow of the wolf in them. "You don't understand what I've done to my wife and unborn child! I should never have married her. I've made her an outcast! You don't know how most the Wizarding world looks down on us werewolves. Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage!"

"So you think running away is going to make it better for her?" Harry asked. As menacing as Lupin was, with the Wolf so near the surface, Harry wasn't cowed. "I'm starting to seriously wonder about the Sorting Hat. How did it ever let two cowards like you and Peter into Gryffindor?"

Lupin blinked in surprised and then practically snarled, "You dare say..."

Harry cut him off with a swift gesture which caused his wand to emit angry red sparks. "Yes I dare! Do you know why Ron is locked up downstairs? Because I've decided I'm not going to play by the rules set down by wizards any more. I'm going to fight with every weapon I have to take down Voldemort and I'm not going to let what people think of me stand in my way. You think I care that people are going to freak out when I use Muggle means to defeat Voldemort? That's how far _**I **_am willing to dare to get the job done!"

Lupin's face went from angry to surprised in an instant, "Muggle means...Harry you can't be serious! Everyone will turn on you! Friend and foe alike! You could personally hand Voldemort's head to the Absolute Mugwump himself and they'd still throw you in Azkaban! Your name will be cursed by witch and wizard alike!" Lupin looked at Hermione, "Hermione please tell me you've tried to talk him out of this insane plan?"

Hermione snorted, "Why should I? I had to obliviate my parents and send them away to keep them safe. My entire time in the magical world has had people looking down on me, calling me a mudblood and making excuses when I excelled over all their Pureblood children. Now you bring us the news we Muggleborns are going to be registered like were some form of animal. I'm sure the next step will be 'reeducation' camps which will rapidly be followed up with extermination. From what you've told us there is little outcry about this. So why shouldn't I go along with Harry's plan? I stand with him like I _always_ have."

Hermione reached out and squeezed Harry's free hand, "Once that damned prophecy is fulfilled and Harry is free, I am becoming resigned to leaving the magical world behind or perhaps finding like-minded Magicals with a more modern and liberal mindset to found our own settlement away from the intolerance and bigotry. I doubt every magical in the world wants to be trapped in a society which refuses to advance."

Lupin was obviously gobsmacked, "You're serious. You're actually seriously going to go through with this?"

Harry nodded, "If I had a rifle or a shotgun, I'd step out onto the landing and shoot those two Death Eaters watching the place right now to prove my how serious I am. I was handed this impossible task by the Headmaster who did little to actually train me or any of us to fight the war we have to fight. So excuse me if I'm going to use the tools I have. If the rest of Magical Britain is going to roll over and accept Voldemort's rule and none of the other ECMS countries or even the ICW are going to help, then I don't think they get much say in how I fulfill that damn prophecy."

Lupin was silent for a moment before his shoulders sagged, "I guess if that is how you feel then I can't stand in your way. Like you said, you are the Chosen One of prophecy. Since it is obvious I can't talk sense into you, I guess I'll be on my way. I wish you good luck and hope your decision doesn't destroy you." He held out his right hand to show he wanted to shake hands with Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed but after a glance at Hermione, he transferred his wand to his left hand and shook hands with Remus. As they shook, Lupin suddenly pulled Harry violently across the table as his wand shot out of his wand holster and into his left hand. The wand came around towards Hermione.

"_**Stupefy!**_"

The magical bolt hit Lupin dead in the chest and he staggered. Another stunner put the werewolf down.

Harry groaned and picked up his glasses off the floor, "I am bloody well getting contacts! I'm tired of these bloody things coming off in a fight! Nice moves, Hermione, by the way. How did you know he was going to attack?"

Hermione smiled nastily, "Remus might have tried to look defeated but I could see the hairs on the back of his neck were still raised. It was obvious he was primed for an attack. That and I remembered that Remus is a south-paw so shaking hands with you gave him a distinct advantage. I'm betting he was going to stun us and then bring us to what's left of the Order so they could 'talk some sense into us' I'm sure."

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug, "Bookworm Granger, _One_. Big, Bad Werewolf, _Zed_."

Hermione laughed before turning solemn, "What are we going to do with him?"

Harry sighed, "The only thing I can think of. I'm going to take him to the Tonks' place. I know the address since that's where Hagrid and I showed up after that botched Privet Drive operation. I need to talk to them because with this new registration the Ministry is pushing, I'm not sure if their place will be safe for Mr. Tonks for much longer. That and if it gets out that Tonks is pregnant, well she's another person who Voldemort could hold hostage over me. Since she's not a Pureblood like Neville or Ginny, the only one safe in her family might be Andromeda. Considering who her sisters are, I'm not sure how much safety her blood will grant her.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "So what's the plan?" She was trying to ask Harry his opinions before jumping in with her own thoughts of late. She was finding Harry was even more astute than she had ever given him credit for.

"Well you need to start brewing since you need to stay here in case Kreacher gets back." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think you can recast the Fidelius Charm here?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think I have the power but I think you do. The charm isn't actually that difficult to learn; it is the power needed to cast it which makes it so rare. While you may not be Dumbledore, you did drive off that Dementor swarm Third Year. I think you can do it."

"Okay, well if there is anything we need for that, we need to do it quickly. I don't want any of the Order showing up. I'm thinking that after dealing with the Tonks, I need to get to Gringotts as quickly as I can."

"That's dangerous Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry shrugged, "I know but I doubt Voldemort and the Ministry will be able to lean on the goblins until they consolidate their power some more. While things are still chaotic, I think I can slip in there quietly under my cloak. I can buy a goblin made portkey so I won't have to go the Alley more than once. With my cloak, I should be good. I need to claim what Sirius left me. I was talking to Kreacher before he went off after Fletcher while you and Ron were checking out the kitchen. Sirius left me more than just money and this house but also the title as head of House Black. So I'm thinking there are defenses I might be able to activate as the head of House Black."

Hermione frowned, "I wish I had thought to talk to Sirius more while he was alive about all the Pureblood gentry and their titles. I mean Lucius Malfoy is referred to as Lord Malfoy but what does that mean? They never seemed to bother teaching it at Hogwarts."

Harry snorted, "I think it fell under if you don't know, you weren't meant to know. I'll ask Andromeda about it. If I'm Sirius' heir, will that make me Lord Black?"

"Don't forget your own house, Harry. The Potters are one of the oldest families in England. Perhaps you will be Lord Potter-Black." Hermione said. "Of course if these titles are like those used in the House of Lords, I don't think they'll be of much use to us. I don't you see defeating Voldemort by showing up to vote in the Wizengamot."

"Good, I think I'd look ghastly in those robes! What is it with wizards and their horrid concept of color anyway?" Harry joked.

Hermione chuckled, "Well between the gaudy and the goth, I think we have the advantage out in the mundane world. Anyone tailing us will stand out like a sore thumb."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "Hermione, don't freak out but I'm thinking if I am able to become the head of House Black, to say nothing of House Potter, that I should let Dobby and Winky bond to me."

Hermione jerked her head around with an angry exclamation on her lips before she stopped herself. Taking a deep breath she finally said, "Go on."

Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, "I know your feelings on SPEW and the like but we both know we've got a lot of things standing in between us and ending all this. While I doubt Dobby would ever willingly give anything away, having Dobby and Winky, two known free elves, secretly bonded to either House Potter or House Black might get us an advantage. One could stay at Hogwarts and work as if they were still free. That way we'd have a way to get messages in and out of Hogwarts."

Hermione blinked at this, "Of course! They could easily leave messages under a pillow or something easy like that. With all the elves in and out doing laundry and such, it would be hard for anyone to find us out. That's brilliant Harry!"

Harry grinned shyly, "I'm thinking a house elf could probably get us a lot of supplies which would put us in too much danger to try and get. I mean you know how little notice Magicals have in regards to house elves. They just don't see them. So if we send Dobby under a glamour wearing some normal house elf attire to buy potion ingredients, well no one is going to look twice. We can't use Kreacher since it is known he's the Black's elf and I'm sure every Death Eater knows it. Right now Voldemort can't be sure if we're here or not so I don't want to give them anymore reason to believe we are."

Hermione slowly nodded, "And if they are caught, they cannot give out secrets. I hate to say it but since a bound elf can't betray secrets would mean no one would try to torture them to find out where we are."

Harry scowled, "I don't like it but I'd rather have Dobby killed than know he was tortured to death on my account. Plus I know Dobby will want to help us. You know, he once said the house elves saw me as a sort of a savior in regards to Voldemort. Having Dobby and Winky 'properly' bound to my family might make it easier for them to talk with other elves. I'm betting there is a lot of info other elves could give out that wouldn't be considered a secret which could prove very valuable in the long run."

Hermione brightened, "I hadn't thought of that. We couldn't directly tell them we were going to attack their masters but we could imply they needed to be out shopping at a certain time."

"Exactly. I don't want to kill any house elves if blowing up a place like Malfoy Manor becomes necessary." Harry agreed. "They truly are innocent bystanders in this whole mess."

Hermione leapt into Harry's arms and kissed him, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy you understand this!"

Harry blushed and hurriedly disentangled himself from Hermione before he had another 'pants expansion' reaction. He levitated Lupin off the floor, "I should get going since there is no time like the present. I can't say I'm looking forward to the look on Tonk's face when she hears how her husband she's been married to less than a month tried to run out on her."

Hermione shuddered, "Given her temper, I'm glad I'm going to miss it."

**XxXxX**

**33 HAMPSTEAD HILL GARDENS, CAMDEN TOWN – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – AFTERNOON**

Watching Tonks sob hysterically in her mother's arms made Harry think of Hermione's words. Right now he desperately wished he had missed this as well. A glance at Ted Tonks' face showed he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Ted glanced his way and motioned for Harry to follow him into his office. Once there he sat heavily in his office chair and hastily took out two glasses and poured a healthy slug of brandy into them. He offered one to Harry, "I know it's probably bad form to turn to alcohol when things get bad but sod it all, I need a drink and you look like you need one as well."

Harry took the glass and nodded thankfully as he sat down in one of the plush chairs Ted had for his clients. Harry took a cautious sip of the brandy as he looked around the office. It seemed Ted's law practice had made him quite wealthy regardless of his blood status.

After coughing a bit at the unfamiliar burn of the alcohol going down his throat, Harry finally spoke up, "I'm really sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings but Remus did bring us news of the Muggleborn Registration Act. I wanted to offer you and your family sanctuary. While the rest of Britain might not think it is going to be that bad but I know Voldemort. That and I have first-hand experience with the bigotry of Ministry types like Umbridge." Harry flashed his scarred left hand at Ted. The words '_I will not tell lies_' was still easily seen etched into his flesh.

Ted's eyes stared at Harry's scarred hand and frowned, "You know I was just about to say things weren't as bad as they seemed but you are right. This isn't the old Ministry any longer. It is now just a front for the Dark Lord and the old elite Pureblood families. I have plenty of enemies who resent my success. It will only be a matter of time under this new regime before they look my way."

"The fact your daughter is a known member of the Order of the Phoenix can't help things either," Harry said.

Ted nodded in silent agreement. The pair turned as the door opened and Andromeda walked in looking drawn and pale. To her husband's surprise, she motioned to the brandy as she sat down in the chair next to Harry.

Ted quickly poured Andromeda a drink, "How is Dora?" he asked quietly.

Andromeda took a deep drink before answering, "When she started to hyperventilate, I cast a sleeping charm on her. While it is very, very early into her pregnancy, she needs to be careful since her emotions act upon her powers. It is too dangerous for her pregnancy to afford an accidental body change due to stress."

"How do you think she'll react after she's had time to process all of this?" Harry asked.

Andromeda looked sad, "Harry since your parents are dead you probably never learned one of the most important lessons in life. There always comes a time when your parents try to tell you something or teach you something. They try to give you a piece of advice born out of the mistakes they themselves made. Yet being young you ignore this advice _because_ you are young and you think you can beat the odds. Invariably you end up learning the lesson that sometimes your parents actually know some things because they _were_ your age once. And when they were your age they made the same mistake they are warning you about."

She looked over to Ted who was nodding, "While I do not regret my decision to marry Ted, I do wish I had listened to my father. I was so wrapped up in my fight with my horrid mother that I never gave much thought to some of the advice my father tried to give me. He wasn't trying to stop me from marrying Ted because he was a Muggleborn; he wanted me to understand the consequences of what I was going to do and there might be other ways to go about it."

Andromeda sighed, "For all the Pureblood bigotry my mother spewed, my father Cygnus Black understood Ted was as cunning as any Slytherin on top of his Ravenclaw intelligence. He saw the same potential in him as I did. So while he was publically against the marriage, especially around my mother, secretly he saw possibilities in the match just as there had been when his aunt married your great-grandfather Charlus."

Andromeda looked at Harry. The teen saw how haunted her eyes were, "If I had listened to my father and not just eloped with Ted, things would have been so different. Frankly, I just didn't want to deal with my harridan of a mother anymore so I just left. Thus I broke the marriage contract with House LeStrange and so it fell to Bellatrix, poor naïve Trixie, to marry that animal Rudolphus. If I had listened to my father, I could have stayed and used various means to try and nullify the contract or defer it to another generation and then marry Ted in spite of my mother's wishes."

Andromeda's eyes grew wet with tears, "Trixie wasn't always the murdering bitch she is today. Oh she had the typical Pureblood attitudes like the rest of our family but she was a Black first and foremost. After being brutalized by the LeStrange brothers for not bearing an heir, I am not surprised she fell into darkness. This set in motion for Cissy to have to marry Lucius when she had not been under contract before that and had hoped to marry her Hogwarts sweetheart Damien Rosier. So she got saddled with that swine Lucius and rumor has it he had Damien killed during the war to ensure Cissy's fidelity. All because I didn't listen to my father and wanted to spite my mother."

Harry began to understand, "So Tonks is starting to understand you weren't against her marrying a werewolf; you were against her marrying Remus."

Ted nodded sadly, "Neither of us where in school with your parents, Harry but we knew them because our house was about the only place outside your grandparent's home that Sirius could escape to. So I got to know Remus and I didn't like what I saw. Here was a boy who had been given two great gifts. The first was the chance to go to Hogwarts and the second was having friends who would go to incredible lengths for him. Yet for all that, he let his curse define him. You may not know it but your dad ended up Gryffindor's Sixth Year prefect because Remus bowed out citing his condition after a year. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall had been willing to work around his weakness prior to and right after the Full Moon, but Remus threw in the towel rather than stick with the responsibility he had been given and used his being a werewolf as the reason for it."

"Theodore is correct. It was always about his condition with Remus. You would expect a person in his position to try to down play their condition but not Remus. No, you couldn't go an hour before it somehow came up. It was his crutch, his excuse for everything. It is sad, really, because he had the potential to be so much more. So much talent wasted in a man who runs from the humanity he still has left in him." Andromeda said.

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about it but in retrospect it was a great testament of their friendship that his dad, Sirius and even Peter would risk becoming rogue animagi just to help Remus when he needed them. Since it was his father who led the way towards becoming animagi made Harry feel Remus staying out of his life even more damning.

Harry suddenly downed his drink and tried to clear his head of such dark thoughts. "Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, I want you to know you are welcome at Grimmauld Place. I intend to go to Gringotts as quickly as possible and take up my inheritance. I want to see about moving my money out of the country. If it will make things better, I fully intend to reinstate Andromeda back into the Black family."

Before Andromeda or Ted could speak, Harry raised up a hand, "But before we go forward, I need to make something very clear. Something which already has cost me a friend." Harry made eye contact first with Andromeda and then to Ted. He needed them to see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I know I'm young but I've been fighting Voldemort since I was eleven. Worse there is a prophecy tying us together. I can't just run away; I have to stay and finish this if I'm ever to be free. However I have little to work with and much of the blame can be laid at the feet of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. So I have to not only defeat Voldemort but his Death Eaters and now elements of the Ministry as well. I intend to use _every_ means available to do this."

Harry turned back to Andromeda. "Before coming over here I talked with Mundugus Fletcher who my elf was good enough to retrieve for me and found him agreeable in getting me in contact with some unsavory types. When it comes to fighting Voldemort, I'm going to use whatever weapons I can and that means working with criminals and I'm not going to confine myself to the magical world weapons either."

Andromeda frowned at this before it struck her what Harry meant and she paled. Ted, however, surprised Harry by chuckling, "This is where I'm supposed to jump up and tell you you're mad for even considering using Muggle means, eh Harry?" Seeing Harry nod, Ted chuckled some more, "Well while I'm sure Andromeda is disgusted with the notion. I, however, am not. I have had to fight tooth and nail against it almost every day. Do you know how much crap I get if I answer my cell phone around a Magical? You should hear some of the stories Martin Creswell can tell you since his law office is pretty well wired for magic and technology. I keep all my machines in another part of the house because I kept losing clients who were offended by the very concept of a fax machine or that I would use one instead of some magical equivalent. Never mind I have Muggle clients. The fact that I would cater to them is somehow offensive."

Andromeda folded her hands on her lap and looked at Harry with a very serious look on her face, "In light of my comments about adults knowing things younger people do not, I assume you've been told the consequences of your plans?"

Harry nodded, "I have and so has Hermione. Frankly, we don't care. Neither one of us has been treated well in the magical world so leaving it to return to the mundane world doesn't bother me. Hermione did come up with a good idea of quietly gathering up people like Ted who don't care about this prejudice and founding our own place somewhere. I mean the world is a big place, right? Got to be somewhere we can live in peace. Either way, I'm not going to stick around after I defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked to Ted and found him smiling broadly before turning back to Andromeda, "Look, ever since I got to Hogwarts, I've been hit with the whole _Gryffindors Charge Ahead! _Everyone expects me to be their hero, their savior but then they don't lift a finger to help out. Merlin! Every other year I go from being the hero to being the villain! It took Umbridge practically turning Hogwarts into a prison for some people to actually step up and even then it was me leading things. Yet through it all Dumbledore kept pushing this idea of redemption, second chances and not doing anything that pushed people away from the Light."

Harry looked down at his hands, remembering how he held the broken wizard in his arms that night. "Well all those second chances got him killed. I warned him; I warned everyone Draco was planning something and all I got was, 'He's just a kid, Harry!' and everyone, even Hermione, ignored my warnings. Well I'm just 'a kid' as well and yet I'm supposed to not only take down Voldemort but supposedly not kill anyone while doing it since that would be the Light side thing to do."

Harry looked up, his eyes blazing, "They think what I'm doing is noble and brave. My girlfriend thought that it was romantic like I was going on some Arthurian quest like this is a game or something. I think it is suicide and I'm not going to buy into the plan Dumbledore mapped out for me. He left me nothing but cryptic clues and no plans to organize against Voldemort or the Ministry. They will call me a coward. They'll say I'm not living up to my 'Gryffindor Courage' but I remember something Mad-Eye Moody said to me once. He said in the choice between being the brave and noble but dead lion or being a living cowardly hyena, chose instead to be the live lion. That's what Hermione and I have chosen. We're going to come out of this alive and if the rest of the magical world is offended by the means we make it so…well they should have pitched in and not expected a seventeen year old to take down the worst Dark Lord since Grindelwald."

Harry stood, "For the first time in my life I realize I've gone where I was told to go or was pushed towards. I have spent the last six years walking along the path the Headmaster kept me on for reasons he took to his grave. Well I'm rejecting that path and I'm going to walk a different path of my own. It may be a murky one but I think it takes more bravery to challenge what everyone takes for granted."

Harry's face fell into his lop-sided grin while a predatory spark glinting in his emerald eyes. "I fully expect to not only challenge everyone's world-view but bring it crashing down on their heads at every opportunity."

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – EVENING**

"What a day!" Harry said as he dropped heavily onto an ornate fainting couch. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I know. I doubt the next few days are going to be any better," Hermione agreed.

Harry leaned back on the couch and kicked off his shoes, "Yeah. Can't be helped. The longer I wait to get to Gringotts, the more pressure there will be on the goblins. If anything, if I'm able to move everything out of the country then there is less reason for Voldemort to try and lean on the goblins. You'd figure that would be an incentive for them to help me right there."

Hermione idly flipped through the pages of the book she had in her lap, "Harry, do you think we can trust Fletcher?"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Not in the slightest! But you know what? If there is one thing I learned growing up with the Dursleys is how to read people. Fletcher is a sneak and a thief. The only thing you can trust about him is that he is a money-grubbing man who looks out for himself. As long as we make it profitable enough for him and minimize the danger to him, he'll be loyal enough. Doesn't mean I won't have Kreacher count the silverware after he's been here, though."

Harry rubbed his scar. "I just hope we can keep Kreacher from beating on him every time he shows up from now on. If Fletcher can come through with those contacts he says he has, well I'll forgive him a bit for knicking those items from before."

"At least we know Umbridge has the locket because of him," Hermione agreed.

Harry made a small noise of agreement, "Yeah. Well with Voldemort in power, it's up in the air whether a guy like Fletcher is going to prosper or be tossed in Azkaban. Since Snape knew he was in the Order, I'm hopeful Fletcher realizes we are the best game in town for him. If things go the way we plan, it's not like he's going to come away empty handed." Harry looked over at Hermione, "Speaking of plans, were you a good little Virgo while I was gone?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry, "Prat! And for your information, yes I was." Hermione rummaged through her ever-present book-bag and pulled out sheets of parchment. "I've broken it down to what we need, who we need, and what obstacles are in front of us. Right now I see our biggest need is money which you will hopefully take care of tomorrow. Without that, a lot of our plans aren't feasible."

Hermione passed a sheet to Harry, "With the right income, we need to have Dobby or Winky get our food supplies up to snuff along with various magical supplies especially for potions. Then we need to start making contacts. I like that idea of Andromeda you told me about using the Quibbler. Of course this means we need to see Luna before she leaves for Hogwarts. As much as she infuriates me, she's a bastion of sanity in relation to her father."

Harry gave a small grunt of agreement as he read through the document Hermione had given him.

Hermione looked through the list in her hand before continuing, "The reliability of the contacts Fletcher has in the London criminal underground will determine how much use they will be. The fact Mr. Tonks has access to some firearms through his pheasant hunting club is good. The idea of buying collectibles and then using magic to get them working again was also a good idea. A friend of my dad's is in a World War Two recreation group so I know there is definitely a market out there for weapons and other antique military hardware."

Harry snorted, "Antique or not, a bullet is a bullet whether it's shot out of an old Lee-Enfield or the newest SA-80. It'll still kill you just as dead. Or course we'll need to practice. Luckily the basement can be converted into a short target range and magic can muffle the noise."

"I agree, but we need to be careful and try to keep above board as much as possible. We really need to find out how the Ministry keeps a lookout on wizards using magic versus Mundanes. I'm sure Tonks will be a big help there. We can't afford to be dodging Death Eaters only to be nabbed by aurors doing their normal job if we try to nick things like ammunition or explosives." Hermione said.

Harry looked up from the sheet he'd been reading, "Aging potion?"

Hermione nodded, "I figure we can be a lot more effective if we use it and have fake IDs to match our older selves. It will throw off suspicion as well as get us away from having to get someone older to buy certain things. Hopefully either House Black or Potter has some businesses in the mundane world so we can try to buy certain items legally through them. I think our best bet is to keep our illegal activity to a minimum. The less paper and magical trail we leave, the harder it will be for us to be tracked."

"Barring the shooting of the odd Death Eater from time to time, of course. I won't cry over leaving a trail of bodies lying around." Harry quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll also have to start a recon of the Ministry and find out where Umbridge lives. I'd rather not have to try and sneak into the Ministry if we can avoid it just to get at her."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I have some ideas for the Ministry but they won't be subtle by any means."

Hermione worried her lip for a moment, "Do you really think we'll be able to find enough squibs that will be willing to work with us? I mean some of the ideas you and Mr. Tonks came up with sound brilliant but it will be so dangerous!"

"Hermione, think of how mad Malfoy makes you. Now think about how it must be for that squib cousin of Ron's who is ostracized by a _Light _family for being unable to do magic. Hell, Neville's own family practically killed him in order to prove he was a wizard! _His own family! _Imagine for a moment you're Draco's older squib sister. While that blond wanker is getting his arse wiped by house elves and living in luxury, you're dumped into a Muggle orphanage like trash. Then someone comes along and offers you a way to get back at the people who threw you away. Tell me, Hermione, what would you do?"

"Okay, I see your point. Yes I'd want revenge especially if most Purebloods are like Draco." Hermione replied.

Harry finished reading the list in front of him, "So if the money thing goes off, how do you see things working out? I figure we need to get the Fidelius Charm recast before anything else major. I'd rather not move Tonks and her parents here until that has been done."

"I agree. I do think, however, depending on what the goblins say that Andromeda had a good point about them moving to France. I'm sure the Delacours will be happy to help you get them settled. Having someone in a different country working for us is going to be important. Plus they will be able to potentially bring things up to the ECMS as well as the ICW.

"The ECMS! What a joke! Their Supreme Mugwump is murdered and they barely do more than lift an eyebrow!" Harry said derisively.

"Honestly Harry! The European Coalition of Magical States may simply be waiting to see how things play out. I don't like it but many of the member states may be staying neutral to see if this is will stay an internal English matter or not. If Voldemort was smart, he'd call off all the mundane killings. Wizards killing wizards is one thing that might be ignored; endangering the Statute of Secrecy is not." Hermione said.

Harry sighed. He really was tired. Watching Tonks fall apart like she did was emotionally draining. The brainstorming session with Ted and Andromeda was taxing as well to say nothing of having to deal with Mundungus earlier. It was obvious to Harry how the Tonks had managed to thrive against all adversity; they were sneaky and weren't blinded by a lot of the prejudices common in the Wizarding world. Harry felt his chance of beating Voldemort had gone up a notch because of them.

The image of Tonks sobbing on the floor brought up something Harry didn't want to think about but it was the elephant in the room. With another sigh (mental this time) Harry knew he had to ask. '_Gryffindors charge ahead!'_ and all that. "So how did your chat with Ron go? I take it since you haven't brought it up that it didn't go well?"

Hermione frowned and said in a flat voice, "No. No it did not."

**XxXxX**

**SAFE-ROOM, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – AFTERNOON**

_**Enervate!**_

Hermione stepped back and watched as Ron blinked up at her.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! You stunned me!" Ron said angrily as he tried to get up. This ended with him pulling up with a groan. Stunning always left one's muscles sore; something Ron had apparently forgotten in his anger.

"Yes I did Ron and I'll stun you again if you don't cooperate." Hermione said carefully. Her wand was at her side but she knew she could easily stun Ron again if he did more than look at her cross-eyed.

"Cooperate? You STUNNED me! Me! Your boyfriend! How could you do that to me?" Ron asked peevishly.

"I did it because you weren't listening to either Harry or me. You just reacted and was ready to dash off to who knows where. We couldn't let you do that. I'm not about to let you get yourself killed because you're too pig-headed to listen for a change." Hermione said coolly.

Ron's eyes bugged out as he remembered what had happened prior to him being stunned. He took a deep breath, "Hermione, you have got to listen to me. You just can't use Muggle means to fight Voldemort! It's stupid and will get you killed. No pleaseman's gun is going to do a thing to a wizard and there isn't any eceltrikity trick you can use to take on Voldemort. You have to believe me! Worse, everyone will turn on you. It goes against our oldest traditions!"

Hermione snorted derisively, "Listen to yourself, Ronald! Pleaseman! Eceltrickity! You can't even pronounce the words them correctly and yet you think you know they won't work? Get your head out of your arse Ron! You have no idea what you're talking about! Harry and I do because we grew up with it. Just because we don't have for a spell for everything doesn't mean we don't have a way to make things happen. Let me tell you in all seriousness, if there is one thing Muggles are good at is killing people. They are _very_ efficient at it."

Ron exploded to his feet but stopped abruptly when he found Hermione's wand aimed right between his eyes. Worse was the voice which came out from outside the door, "Does Master's friend needz to bez beaten? Kreacher can bez doing this for the Master's Muggleborn friend!"

Ron licked his lips, "Hermione, you have to understand, _everyone_ will turn against you if you do this. I won't be able to save you!"

Hermione's face clouded in anger, "Save me? _You'll_ save me? Ronald Bilius Weasley, you seem to think I'm some helpless maiden! I don't need saving and neither does Harry! We are fully aware how the magical world won't like what we intend to do. But let me tell you something," Hermione leaned in and practically hissed, "We. Don't. Care."

Ron blinked at the determination in her voice, "You can't mean that Hermione! Don't you care about what people will think? What about Professors McGonagall or Flitwick? How do you think they'll feel when they learn of this? Do you think Dumbledore would want you and Harry to have everyone hate you? Merlin pants, Hermione! Even the Order will turn against you."

Hermione broke out in mocking laughter, "Well if the Headmaster wanted us to succeed without resorting to extreme measures than he should have done a better job preparing us. We have nothing but some books, a vague idea of what were looking for and some artifacts we have no idea of how they are meant to be used. Yet Harry is expected to take down a Dark Lord? This on top of a corrupt Ministry and Death Eaters at every turn?"

"But Hermione…" Ron sputtered

"But nothing Ron!" Hermione cut him off. "You say everyone will be against us. How is that much different than how things are now? While you were out, Remus came by and we found that Muggleborns and even half-bloods are going to forced to register. If you knew anything about history, _non-magical history_, you would know where this is going and that is eventual death camps and genocide."

Ron looked shocked at this and didn't say anything which Hermione took as a good sign, "Harry and I aren't going to sit around and wait for Voldemort and his pawns like Umbridge to start shoving people like Colin Creevey, Sally-Anne or _me_ into ovens. Considering how there hasn't been much of an outcry about the change-over of the Ministry or this new decree tells me people either won't help or they support this. So Harry believes, and I agree with him, we need to use the tools we have to finish this."

Ron glowered, "So you're following Harry on this over me?"

"This isn't about us or Harry! It is about the fate of everyone out there who is in danger because of Voldemort. It is about ensuring the prophecy ends with Harry vanquishing Voldemort! My God, Ron! How can you even think like that after what has happened? Death Eaters attacked your family and your ego is bruised because I'm agreeing with Harry over you?"

Ron looked rebellious, his face turning a red, "I can certainly think like this! You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to choose me over all others! You're supposed to back your man and not cut him off at the knees for another!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She just starred at Ron. She barely heard Kreacher call out that he was willing to beat the ginger-haired teen with but a word from her. Finally she collected her wits enough to finally speak, "Ron…I…wow I cannot even begin to respond to that. Do you honestly think that because I'm your girlfriend that I'm suddenly supposed to back you up, right or wrong?"

Ron threw up his hands, "Yes! Yes I do! Blimey Hermione for a smart bird you can be so thick sometimes! If you weren't always running down Wizarding traditions you'd know this! Six years of Hogwarts and you haven't learned this yet? Witches defer to their wizards! It's how things are done, how they've always been done! _It's the natural order of things! _You've read practically every book in the library! You should know a witch has her wizards back! Why can't you have my back?" Ron looked at her with almost puppy-like eyes, "Don't you love me?"

The pair stared at each other and for a second Hermione's face softened and Ron's heart skipped a beat thinking she was coming around. However a sad smile graced her lips and she began shaking her head slowly.

"You know Ron, for years I've thought most people just paid lip-service to that outdated drivel. Yet you actually, honestly believe it. I know you have times when you've been a bit thick but this is really mind-blowing. That you can look me in the eye, after all this time together, and honestly think I'm going to do what you want simply because I'm a witch?" Again Hermione laughed mockingly.

"Now I see why your mother felt the need to use potions on me and Harry! He wasn't going to fall for your fan-girl of a sister and there was no way in God's Green Earth that I would go out with a bloke who believes that because I'm a woman that I was naturally supposed to be subservient to him _because he happens to have a bent chromosome_!" Hermione said with a sneer worthy of Draco.

Ron blinked in surprise, "Potions? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that your dear sweet mum has been feeding Harry and I food laced with a love potion keyed to you and Ginny since last year. We realized the possibility last night but it wasn't till Kreacher got back could we have him check us. We have almost purged the last dose. So even if I was inclined to be your little Miss Haus-Frau, our relationship was a lie from the beginning. As I told Harry last night, I made a vow after the Yule Ball to _never_ to date you." Hermione explained.

Ron's face had paled as Hermione explained but now was returning to the red of anger. "This is a trick! Harry is trying to trick you into leaving me! Why can't you see that he just couldn't stand by and see me get something that he didn't have for a change?"

"Grow up Ron! Harry hasn't done anything of the sort! Without the potions there isn't any 'us' for him to 'steal' me away from. In fact, we ended up kissing last night to test the potions theory and that one kiss was fantastic! It was brilliantly kilometers past any of your sloppy kisses. If anyone has to worry about someone stealing someone from someone it's me. Harry may very well end up with Luna like he probably would have if your mum didn't mind-rape us into thinking we loved you ginger gits." Hermione scoffed.

"No! What we had wasn't a lie!" Ron said and took a step towards her.

"Take another step Ronald and you'll find out how angry at the situation I really am. While you are not to blame, you are the only Weasley target here. Don't make me show you that anger!" Hermione said angrily.

"I can bez showing him youz anger, Master's Muggleborn friend!" Kreacher's eager voice called out.

Ron blanched at the hostility in both voices. His shoulders slumped and he sat back down on the cot. "So now what?"

"You are going to eat and you'll stay in here till I have a potion ready. Once it is, you are going obey us when we tell you to remove all the memories that we can't afford to fall into the wrong hands. Well keep them safe so you can have them back when this is all over. After that we're sending you back to the Burrow. Harry and I feel that your spattergroit plan was fine if we were going to be gone for a short time but who knows how long this fight will take? No matter how angry we both are at Molly, we don't want your family to get into any more trouble than they already are. Since your mum is so dash handy with potions, I'm sure she'll be able to make it look like you just recovered in time to go to Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

Ron looked sullen, "So I'm just supposed to go back to school while you and Harry get all the glory."

Hermione saw red and she slapped Ron hard across the face, "My God, Ron; GROW THE FUCK UP! Honestly! We aren't playing some game here! We're going to be risking our lives on a day-to-day basis and you're acting like we're trying to win a trophy so we can get our pictures in the Prophet!" Hermione quickly backed up lest Kreacher got too eager to 'save' her in order to get an excuse to beat Ron.

"And as for what you're supposed to do, why don't you grow a pair and act like a man for a change! You have whined for years it is all Harry this and Harry that! Well now is your chance because Harry and I won't be at Hogwarts and the need for the D.A. is as strong as ever. They need a leader. How about you try being that leader? Or is that going to be too much work without me around to do your bloody homework for you?" Hermione said angrily.

Ron just stared at her, rubbing his cheek. "So that's it then?" he asked sullenly.

Hermione just nodded and turned to go but paused after waving Kreacher in with Ron's food. "I know you won't listen but know this, Ronald Bilius Weasley: you made this bed that you find yourself in. Now you can stay in it and cry and whine about Harry like you always do or you can get off your lazy arse and make something of yourself. Now's your chance to get out of Harry's shadow. You always said your brother's had done everything worth doing before you. Now is the chance to prove them wrong. Use that chance well. As for us, it's over and this is good-bye."

"I can't believe after all this time; you are just going to walk out on me. For _him_." Ron said in a hurt tone.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she felt a coldness grip her heart, "Do you know what Ronald? You made it easy. So easy in _so many_ ways. And for the record, I have always been there for _him_ and have been ever since he saved my life from the troll and that's never going to change. Not for you, not for any Professor and not for any wizard or witch in Britain. Good-Bye Ron."

Hermione turned away from Ron's stricken face and did not look back.

**XxXxX**

**LIBRARY, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 4****th**** 1997 – EVENING**

"I have to say it is amazing how much I'm starting to swear like my father. My mum may hate it but as my dad likes to joke, you can take the man out of the SAS but not the SAS out of the man," Hermione said in a tired voice. "I guess Ron just brings it out of me. Of course if my dad was here Ron probably wouldn't be since he was rather good with a gun before he became a dentist."

Harry gazed at the sad look on Hermione's face and made a decision. "Hermione, we're both knackered. Let's go to bed."

Something in Harry's voice made Hermione look up. Did he mean…?

Harry nodded at the question in her eyes, "I don't mean go to bed like that. I mean come sleep with me. I think you need someone to hold and quite frankly so do I. I don't know where we're going or where I am with Luna but right now I think for tonight I think we need each other."

Hermione was about to disagree, worrying that this was too soon. Yet she realized Harry was right. She didn't want to sleep alone in the room she used to share with Ginny. The house felt like a tomb and she needed some comfort; she needed some warmth. Harry was offering that but even so there was a part of her that that was torn. Did she want to get attached to Harry knowing right now they were still filled with a potion that was messing with their emotions?

Finally Hermione shook her head, "I don't think that would be best."

Harry stood and came over and knelt before Hermione and took her hands in his, "If there is one thing I know is that Ron can get to you in a way that not even Draco can. No matter what he said, I know you, Hermione Jane Granger. I know sometime tonight you'll start to think and then start to worry. Just for tonight, let me be there. After seeing Tonks break down like she did, well I could use a friendly shoulder myself."

Hermione looked into Harry's piercing eyes which were filled with nothing but concern and love. She felt the coldness which had been wrapped around her heart since she had talked to Ron earlier fade.

"All right Harry, just for tonight." She said softly.

Harry smiled and got up and walked out of the library calling for Kreacher.

As she watched him go, Hermione had to wonder if she truly meant it when she had agreed to _just for tonight_. Could she accept only the one night?

Hermione shivered. She was afraid she couldn't. Old fears rose up and the image of a pretty, lithe blonde came to mind as did the one of a laughing brunette. Cursing herself, Hermione got up and straightened her skirt. _Gryffindors charge ahead! _If she was going to challenge Ron to be more than he was, then she would have to do the same. She needed to start finding out who Hermione Jane Granger was and where her heart truly was meant to be.

Even if it meant watching Harry go into the arms of another witch or her into the same.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Three Preview**:** Gringotts, Goblins, and Guns**

**A/N**: I'm trying to go for speed and focus on the action in this fic. A lot of you reviewers felt things were a bit rushed in Chapter one. I agree. However I don't want to have to crank out the huge lead-in chapters where I detail all the things which bring Harry and Hermione to where we see them in this fic. Suffice to say I feel the Wedding Fiasco was the straw that broke the thestral's back for Harry. Like Harry, Hermione had walled off her fears and worries because not to do so would really destroy her world view of the likes of Dumbledore and even McGonagall and the rest of the Order. With Harry questioning things, these walls crumble. I think the stage has been set and so we can really get to it.

**Tonks Timetable**: According to canon, Remus and Tonks marry "sometime in July" and again in canon, Remus tells the Trio on August 4th that Tonks is pregnant. So I'm betting either they married early and/or there is a very sensitive spell to detect pregnancy. Seeing how important bearing an heir would be in this sort of society, this doesn't surprise me. However, what does surprise me is that Remus didn't last a month as a husband before he want to run away from his wife and unborn son. Some Gryffindor!

**Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny**: This won't be a manipulative Dumbledore fic except in the case of him doing things 'for the Greater Good' which pushed Harry towards eventual death so the Harrycrux can be destroyed that we saw in canon. I mean at the end of HP-OotP, he admits to Harry he knew that Harry growing up with the Dursleys was going to suck. Neither Ron nor Ginny knew about the potions so there isn't any evil plot involving the Weasleys other than Mama Weasley wanting one big, happy Weasley family. Worked with her and Arthur right?

**Suspension of Disbelief**: You all did it for JKR so bear with me a bit. Let us just assume that Harry never learned about titles and duties for the major Houses. Considering he didn't even know what a Death Eater was till Third or Fourth Year, I don't think this is asking too much of you the reader. Again, I don't want to get bogged down with a lot of 'universe building' - just assume a lot of fanon House lore is in effect and we'll be fine.

**ECMS vs. ICW**: Just a reminder for those who haven't read my other fics. I've broken the world up into regional areas, each with their own Supreme Mugwump. The European Coalition of Magical States is just one of these. I never liked the idea that Dumbledore could be the head of the magical U.N. and be murdered and the rest of the world just yawns and ignores Voldemort blatantly violating the Statute of Secrecy which affects everyone. Hence the ICW is led by the Absolute Mugwump.

**Shameless Plugs**: I'm sure a lot of you are sick of my penchant for tossing references to my other fic's titles! =)~


	3. Of Goblins and Guns

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _**Any recognizable bits of JKR's work are hers and hers alone and are used under the fair use clause.**

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **"_Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun_." Mao Tse-Tung

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER THREE – OF GOBLINS AND GUNS**

**XxXxX**

**OUTSIDE GRINGOTTS, DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON – AUGUST 5th 1997 – MORNING**

"Well, well, well; if it isn't my beloved sister and her half-blooded niece. Do you have a kiss for your auntie, dearie?" a sickeningly sweet voice said from a shadowy alcove along the wall of the great bank.

Harry felt his heart race and his hand tightened on his wand. Even so he reminded himself that he was safe under his cloak. Whether or not that protection would last in Gringotts was another matter. Of course to the goblins he was a valuable client and not a wanted outlaw.

Tonks had stiffened and turned red but Harry saw that Andromeda was as unflappably cool as always. As Bellatrix came out of the shadows with Crabbe Senior, Harry saw little of the Black cool in her. She had an almost comical smile on her face and her wide eyes were like a twisted version of Luna's curious stare. She seemed to ooze insanity and evil from her very pores.

"Bellatrix," Andromeda said with a slight, deferential nod. "I am surprised to see you here. Is there a problem?"

"A problem, Andy? Why do you think there is a problem?" Bellatrix asked. "Do you think there should be a problem because I'm here?" she cackled dangerously.

"Do not take me for a fool, Bellatrix. I know very well how high up in certain circles you are. You would not be here unless there was a problem. Are the goblins threatening another rebellion? I doubt your Master would assign you here simply as a mere guard."

Bellatrix cackled again and then suddenly reached out and took Andromeda's chin in her hand, "Still the smart one, aren't you Andy! Daddy did always like you best because of your brains." She twisted Andromeda's head to the side sharply in removing her hand. "Of course we shall see how smart running away with your little mudblood was in the long run, won't we?"

Again Harry marveled at how cool Andromeda was in the face of the barely contained violence which clearly seethed under the childlike façade Bellatrix wore like a mask. Unfortunately Bellatrix was blocking the way into the bank. One of the main purposes of the two witches being here with him was to provide a distraction so he could get into the building. So far, things weren't working as planned.

"Contrary to what you may or may not believe, Bellatrix, I do not regret marrying my husband. I do regret that for as smart as you say I am, I didn't listen to our father. If I had then you probably would not have ended up tied to the LeStrange family." Andromeda turned to Tonks, "Nymphadora, dear, why don't you go in? I haven't had the chance to speak with your aunt for quite some time."

"Yes mother," Tonks said in a very atypical respectful tone. Before she could enter the bank Bellatrix stepped to prevent her.

"Oh I don't see why ickle Nymphie needs to run along and miss all the fun. Besides, you seem to imply that the LeStrange name is a bit unworthy? Why is that Andy? Do you have some firsthand knowledge of this?" Bellatrix said in a quiet, dangerous voice. "Should I be looking for your knickers under Rudolphus' side of the bed?"

It was obvious to Harry that Andromeda wasn't going to deign to respond to this insinuation.

Bellatrix snapped her fingers as her face lit up as if she suddenly had a brilliant idea, "I know just what to do! I think I should pay a visit to little Teddy Mudblood and feed his entrails to him. Then you can keep poor, lonely Rabastan company at night. He so needs a bit of the feminine touch in his life. It might gentle his poor manners. I think you'd make him a lovely wife. It would be a much better match of blood than you whoring yourself out to that wretched mudblood shyster."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed but her voice was calm, "Say what you want Bellatrix, but my blood is still as pure as yours. Making a move against my husband will make a lot of people very concerned. Concerned people become nervous and nervous people start wondering about the future. Do you think your Master will thank you for stirring up dissent and insurrection after his bloodless coup?"

"I'll have your guts for my garters, blood purity be damned, if I so desire it!" Bellatrix hissed.

Harry pulled out the 9mm pistol Ted had given him with his left hand. He hadn't a chance to practice with it yet but at a range of less than a meter, Harry figured as long as he remembered to take the safety off, there wasn't much to it. Point and shoot as Ted had explained. His wand felt hot in his right hand.

Amazingly Crabbe Senior put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, "Lady LeStrange, remember our Lord's commandments! None of the Blood are to be harmed unless he commands otherwise."

Bellatrix shrugged off Crabbe's hand with a snarl but she backed away from Andromeda who never once seemed to show she acknowledged how close to death she might have been. "You see, dear sister? Your Master understands there is more to ruling a country than just killing those who you do not like. You would do well to remember that, Trixie, or you will find your success at being his best warrior will get you killed during the peace. It would be a shame for you to survive Azkaban only to be put down by your own Master like the rabid dog you act like. You are still a Black by blood and training, Bellatrix; act like one for a change. I'm sure Narcissa is as disgusted by your antics as I am. Come Nymphadora; we have business which adds value to the New Order. Let us leave your aunt to her _little_ guard mission."

Under the cloak, Harry goggled at this. For a witch, Andromeda certainly had a huge, golden set of balls as Oliver Wood would say if he were here to see it. He guessed since she was the eldest, Andromeda knew what buttons to push with her younger sister. Even so, it was amazing to see her stare down the most feared witch in all of Britain and be able to not only walk away alive but in triumph.

Harry watch Bellatrix glare after her sister for a moment before she looked away. As Harry hurried to get through the door before it closed, he heard her say in a cross voice, "I'm going to the Happy Hag's House; I'll be back after I've had a drink. Keep watch for Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood or any of the Weasleys."

Harry paused and was able to hear Crabbe's reply before the door closed, "Goyle is watching the Weasley shop. He'll report if they leave or if any on the watch list show up there."

Harry carefully walked over to an empty spot along the wall opposite a bank of tellers. So far there didn't seem to be any indication he had been spotted under his cloak. Now all he had to do was wait for Andromeda to get someone who could talk to him.

While he waited, Harry thought about what he had heard. It seemed Voldemort wasn't going to move against Purebloods, even those who fought against him. He was watching them however. Harry felt that this made sense in light of what Andromeda had told Bellatrix. Fear and the Ministry's bungling had brought Voldemort to power but he really didn't have that many Death Eaters to keep control without using the Ministry. There just was no way people would stand it if Voldemort sent giants or Dementors against the likes of the Abbotts or the Greengrasses. This would trigger a general revolt not to mention he couldn't see the other ECMS countries letting it slide either.

So either Voldemort wasn't as insane as he appeared or he was willing to listen to the likes of Narcissa Malfoy. Andromeda had told him the previous night how Lucius was merely the pretty mouthpiece for Narcissa's schemes. She was just very good at making her husband think her ideas were actually his own brilliant plans. In light of what Hermione had told him about Ron's views of witches and how they related to tradition, Harry could see how that worked.

Harry made a note to himself to get word to Neville, Luna and the Weasleys to confirm to them they were being watched. He figured they probably suspected this but confirmation would help with remembering to keep up on with their constant vigilance.

Harry noticed that Tonks had stood and stretched which was the prearranged signal. He noted there were two goblins in clerk uniforms standing by. He assumed one would be for him and the other for Tonks and her mother. While not pulling their money out, the Tonks had wanted to start making discreet moves. Andromeda felt that the goblins would frown on too many account holders moving their money out all at the same time. Since the Black and Potter fortunes apparently constituted an important part of the economy, Harry and Ted thought it best for them to wait a bit. Today's confrontation with Bellatrix seemed to bear out that the Tonks family wasn't yet a target.

Harry carefully made his way to where Tonks stood. Luckily it seemed most witches and wizards were staying home and trying to avoid being noticed till thing died down some more so the lobby was rather empty. After a small nudge to Tonks' side, she made a slight nod toward one of the goblins. The goblin saw this and immediately said, "Follow me" in a quiet but forceful tone.

Harry followed all the while wondering about titles and duties.

**XxXxX**

**KITCHEN, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 5th 1997 – AFTERNOON**

Hermione tried to ignore Tonks' laughter as she tried to come up with a way around Kreacher's recent behavior. "Look Kreacher, you've been doing very well and I for one know Harry will appreciate your…erm diligence. However, I'm sure Harry would wish you'd wait till Ron actually tried to escape before stopping him. Oh and that stopping him wouldn't involve hitting him with an iron frying pan. Besides, Harry told me once that Dobby used house elf magic to push Lucius Malfoy away from him. Why didn't you do that?"

"Master's Mistress should bez knowing how what can'tz bez seen is often ignored. Ginger Weasel won't bez ignoring my iron skillet, oh noez he won'tz!" Kreacher said rather proudly.

"I'm sure he won't" Hermione said dryly as Tonks fell to the floor, hooting with laughter and holding her side. "I'm just saying that until he actually makes a break for it, there is no need to hurt him."

Kreacher shook his head which made his bat-like ears wobble. The old elf leaned closer like he was telling a secret, "Master's Mistress would bez hitting him too if youz bez seeing his shifty eyes. They bez looking at Kreacher. Kreacher noez Ginger Weasel bez plotting! He bez planning! Old Mistress always bez saying preemptive attack bez bestest strategy."

Hermione couldn't help but snort, "I'm sure Walpurga Black would have you just kill him to ensure he couldn't escape. I mean why waste the food or time guarding him?" she asked sarcastically.

Kreacher beamed and hopped from foot to foot like an arthritic version of Dobby, "Master's Mistress bez understanding!" Kreacher suddenly frowned and his ears drooped, "Sadly Kreacher noez the Master not bez happy if I bez killing his Ginger Weasel. Mores bez the pity."

A rattling wheeze from the floor made Hermione turn to see that Tonks' face had turned a brilliant red. She was gasping for breath and holding her side, "Stop! Stop! You're killing me! Oh my kidneys are going to implode!"

Hermione realized any more trying to reason with Kreacher would probably cause Tonks to have a miscarriage so she just decided to accept defeat. If Ron couldn't learn to remain perfectly still when Kreacher brought him his meals…well there wasn't a lot she could do about it. If Ron wanted to try for a runner-up Darwin Award, who was she to stand in his way?

As she chuckled mentally at the image of Ron in a full body cast accepting a gaudy trophy at St. Mungo's, something Kreacher had been saying finally registered. "Kreacher, why do you call me 'Master's Mistress' when just this morning I was 'Master's Muggleborn friend'?"

Kreacher bowed low which managed to get Tonks to finally stop giggling. "You bez sleeping in the same bed as Master Black. Kreacher bez a good elf and noez his place. Lord Black's Missy bez the new Mistress even if she is a filthy mudbl…Muggleborn."

Tonks' eyebrows shot skyward while Hermione gasped. "I guess that answers whether or not Harry was going to be able to become Lord Black," Tonks said. Her face turned thoughtful, "You know, while I was laughing earlier when Kreacher here was telling about whacking Ron upside-down and sideways with his pan, I felt a sort of tingle. I didn't think too much of it at the time."

Hermione face brightened, "Oh! You think Harry must have reinstated you into the Black family?"

Kreacher frowned, "Yes, silly Missy. Missydora bez once again bez of the mostest noblest House again." Kreacher turned and wandered back towards the kitchens. Tonks blushed as the two witches heard Kreacher grumble, "Why can't bez the Master bedding the pink Missy instead of the bushy Missy? Oh my poor old Mistress. These bez odd days; odd days indeed."

Of course Tonks wasn't going to let a blush slow her down, "So _Bushy Missy_, you've been sleeping with Harry?" Tonks smirked and went on in a reasonable impression of Rita Skeeter, "I always knew you were a galleon-digging hussy!"

Hermione screwed up her face in disgust, "It wasn't like that, _Missydora_! Both Harry and I were at the end of our ropes last night and we both needed someone to cuddle with. Honestly Tonks! Nothing happened. Besides we both had to get up early. It is not like we shagged the night away."

Tonks waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Uh-_huh_!"

Tonks' smirk faded a bit at the sad look on Hermione's face. The younger witch reached out and took Tonks' hands in her own, "Harry was really emotionally drained having to tell you about Remus. It really hurt him. While I can honestly say I'm glad I didn't have to see it, I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you but I couldn't leave. I wish I could have helped though."

Tonks just stared at Hermione for a moment before turning her head away, "Well thankfully my meltdown was quick and dirty. So dirty my mum had to hit me with a sleeping spell because I was crying so hard I was hyperventilating. When I woke up, Harry was there. He'd been talking all night with my parents and before he left he wanted to look in on me. I must have felt his magic; you know how around Harry there's that slight sizzle of power?"

Hermione nodded. It was like a lower dose of what she felt around Dumbledore. It had grown more noticeable every year as Harry grew more powerful. Lately it seemed this feeling was growing stronger every day.

Tonks gave a wan smile, "He just said, 'hey, how are you doing?' and then he sat there and ran his hand through my hair." Tonks ran her hand through her long hair. "You know I always used my power to keep my hair short and colored it to make it look less like the signature Black hair. I fiddled with my face to make myself look less like Bellatrix…or that's what I told myself. I realize now I didn't want to look like my mother."

Hermione squeezed Tonks' hands. Hermione had her own issues with her mother. Her mother had always been driven to succeed in what she perceived as a man's world. She held herself to almost impossibly high standards which she had passed on to her daughter. In many ways, Hermione resented her mother as much as she loved her. She could understand the desire that drove Tonks to do what she did.

Tonks sighed, "My mum and I have always had a rough time of it. But this morning I saw her face down Bellatrix and she didn't blink, she didn't twitch and her voice never wavered. I didn't realize that until that moment that I shouldn't be worried people will see my real face and think of Bellatrix. I should be damned proud to wear the face my mother gave me."

Tonks suddenly dimpled, "It was nice having Harry tell me that he thought I looked pretty in my base form though he missed my pink hair."

"How dangerous is it for you to morph while you're pregnant?" Hermione asked. There was so little info available on metamorphmagi. Of course she hadn't really had the time to make a thorough go at the Black library yet.

Tonks chuckled, "Actually not that much if I'm very careful in what I'm doing. I mean if I fiddle with my face or arms and legs, than there really isn't that much of a problem. Even later in the pregnancy, things like changing my skin, eye or hair color won't matter. The trouble isn't my powers; it's the fact that Remus is a werewolf. There isn't a lot of data about children born to werewolves. Half the literature says chances are I'll miscarry for sure and the other half says the baby will be stronger and be more resilient." Tonks made a face, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?"

Hermione nodded, "Well I'm glad Harry was there to give you some comfort. I slept a lot better just having him around. Even if I have to put up with Kreacher's insinuations."

Tonks grinned, "Well I can't blame your choice for a cuddle-companion. I wouldn't kick Harry out of bed for eating crackers!'

"Tonks!" Hermione said in a scandalized tone.

"Come on Hermione, Harry's great! He's kind, he's considerate and he is learning to compliment a witch in the right way. Plus now that he's getting fed better, he's starting to fill out in all the right places! Oh sure he's a clueless twit most of the time but most wizards aren't fully house-broken until they're 25 or so anyway." Tonks replied.

"Besides, it was very touching for Harry to say the things he said. In fact even as I...uhm, well mooned over Remus, Harry has always had something nice to say about how I looked. Sure he's the typical bloke checking out my paps or my bum but he never leered and he always blushed so cutely when I'd catch him at it. I tell you, I should have seen it sooner." Tonks said with a sad shake of her head.

"Seen what?" Hermione asked.

"That Remus never complimented me. Not really. Oh sure he'd always go on about how a guy like him didn't deserve a gal like me. But you know what? While that sounds nice, it does make it less about me and more about him. He never really told me I was pretty or beautiful. Even after sex, he'd always say how lucky he was to have me, like I was a possession he felt unworthy of. Well again that sort of sounds romantic but I never got to hear, 'hey Tonks I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're mad' or some twaddle like that. Ever notice how Mr. Green-Eyed the Clueless manages to come up with little things about how you look? I never got that from Remus. It's just another thing I should have seen but I was so dead set at proving my parents wrong about Remus."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. Tonks was right. Harry did make those types of comments. They were usually quick and easily forgotten but he made them. Hermione thought about how many times Harry would smile and say something sweet like, 'that scarf your mother sent you really looks good on you, Hermione' or 'you always smell nice, Hermione, even in potions class. How do you manage that?' Ron had never made comments like that. He was all about checking out her bum (which was nice if she said so herself) or staring down her cleavage (which sadly wasn't as nice as some) till she'd clear her throat to call him on it.

Tonks looked at Hermione with a sad look in her eye, "You know, you are I are a lot more alike than you realize."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"We both thought we could reform our man," Tonks said softly.

"Ron was _**not**_ my man," Hermione sad hotly.

"Don't lie to yourself Hermione. The common love potions, even the strong ones like Amortentia, do not create love. All they do is create a huge infatuation. In the case of Amortentia it's almost like a limited, liquid Imperius curse. The problem is you and Harry weren't fed a common potion." Tonks said evenly.

Hermione looked like she was about to argue but Tonks held up a hand, "Hermione, I know you're considered the smartest witch of your year but credit me with knowing a bit more about the magical world I grew up in. The potion Molly fed you was a home brew which was keyed specifically to you. Now the types of potions sold by the likes of Fred and George are keyed to you the user. This is done by handling them and casting the activation spell. But you knew that, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Now what Molly used on you required not only something of Ron and Ginny but of you and Harry. Considering how often Molly has been around you, this wasn't that hard for her to accomplish. So while her potions didn't create love, they did create a connection between you and Ron and Harry and Ginny. This connection could only work with what already existed." Tonks explained.

Seeing Hermione's face flush with anger, Tonks held up her hand again to ward off whatever Hermione was going to say. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm not saying you had deep romantic feelings for him. I'm betting a lot of it was simple physical attraction. Ron may be a thick git but he's a good looking bloke if you like his type. Not as good as Charlie; now there was a Weasley with a good set of hands!" Tonks said with a lusty grin and a wink.

Hermione just stared at Tonks until she continued, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying you were just falling for a pretty face. I think the thing the potion worked on was your desire, your passion to reform Ron. To make him worthy of you. To civilize him a bit and make him less of a boy and more of a man. I think that's what I really tried to do with Remus even as all sorts of warning flags kept coming up. Worse, even after all the really good points my parents made, in the end I stuck with him because I didn't want to admit to myself I'd made a mistake."

Tonks sighed, "In fact as much as I'm happy to be here helping you two out instead of heading off to France like my parents, I am sorry that I'll miss the opportunity to reconnect with my mother. You should have seen her today, Hermione. She was bloody fantastic."

"So your parents have decided to go with the move to France?" Hermione asked. According to Harry, as of the previous night they weren't sure.

"I think so. After we met with the goblins, Mum seemed pretty sure it was the best bet. That and considering Aunt Bellatrix up and threatened to run off and kill my dad before Crabbe stepped in. Harry was right; the only thing it seems that is holding off a full scale purge is You-Know-Who doesn't want to cause a panic."

Hermione pursed her lips before it blossomed into a full frown, "It makes sense. There are too many neutral houses or even Pureblood houses which rely on half-bloods and Muggleborn labor. He can't afford to destabilize everything by tossing all the non-Purebloods into camps."

"At least not right away," Tonks agreed. "Mum isn't willing to risk dad's life trying to second guess when they will start to make their move. So yes, it's looking like France or maybe Belgium. I'm banking on France since mum thinks there is still a Black property or two there. We'll find out more when Harry gets done at Gringotts."

Hermione looked at the clock, "I'm surprised he's still gone."

Tonks shook her head, "Don't be. While we know he has become Lord Black, we still don't know about House Potter. I wouldn't put it past Fudge to have put some sort of block on him taking up his House. Hopefully the goblins can get around any of those ministerial moves. They are rather good at it. Then Harry probably has his vaults to look at. I mean he's never been to his family vault before."

"Family vault? I thought Harry had been in it as early as his first year at Hogwarts." Hermione asked.

"Oh no, that was simply his trust vault. The only thing it ever had in it was money for his education and care. His trust vault would have been closed and everything rolled up into his family account when he came of age. So I'm betting he won't be able to resist looking through it."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said as she began to unconsciously worry her lip. "I know Gringotts is neutral territory but we both know that it is also the one place Voldemort would expect him to go. Bellatrix being at the bank proves it."

Tonks patted Hermione's hand with her own. "Don't worry. Harry is worth far more to the goblins alive as a client to risk him. He'll be fine. Although if I know the goblins, his hand might be a bit tired from signing forms. Hope he doesn't freak out when they break out the blood quills for some of the really important signatures!"

Tonks had to laugh at the sudden look of horror Hermione's face.

**XxXxX**

**GRINGOTTS, DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON – AUGUST 5th 1997 – AFTERNOON**

Harry looked at the ceremonial dagger Griphook held in his hand with a bit of unease, "Is this really necessary?"

Gold-Master Zahav smiled in the typical goblin manner which seemed to be made for showing off as many of their sharp teeth as possible, "Yes it is, Lord Potter-Black. In fact, you should feel lucky that the Dark Lord has done little to reign in some of the disarray of the Ministry. This disarray has broken many treaties between the Goblin Nation and your Ministry. Nothing serious but there are certain formalities which must be observed whenever there is a change of power. These formalities have yet to be done which presents us with many opportunities for profit."

The elder goblin gestured and the younger goblin clerk made a quick, yet oddly painless slash into Harry's left palm. He then held rotated Harry's hand so the blood would drip onto a large blank parchment on the table in front of them.

The elder goblin gestured to the parchment as Harry's blood dripped onto it and was absorbed in a way that reminded Harry of Tom Riddle's diary, "This is an inheritance test. Your blood will tell us of your relationships to other houses. This test is highly regulated by the Ministry via treaty. However until the formalities of the Acceptance of Treaty ritual has been completed, we can legally administer this test and there is nothing the Ministry can do about it."

Harry watched as the absorbed blood began to create a very detailed and intricate family tree. After a bit, Griphook gave him a small white crystal to hold with healed up the cut on his hand. The three watched quietly as the lineage chart firmed up. Gold-Master Zahav made soft 'uhms' and 'ahs' from time to time. Finally after 10 minutes or so it seemed the document was finally complete. Harry had a hard time trying to process it. Due to Pureblood inbreeding, it made for a lot of connections!

Neither goblin seemed to have his problem. Griphook look to the older goblin and asked, "Shall I send for the rings?"

Gold-Master Zahav stroked his goatee and nodded. Griphook turned and quickly left the office.

"Rings?" Harry asked. He already had the Black and Potter signet rings. He had been able to magically summon them after he had made the magical oath taking up his houses. While the Ministry had put in place blocks via the Wizengamot to block him from gaining House Potter back when Fudge was against him, there had been no such block against House Black. However, Gold-Master Zahav showed Harry that there were at least three ways they could circumvent the Wizengamot so House Potter was now his as well.

Harry had worried about gaining House Black since from his reading of the Black tapestry that Draco had precedence due to being descended from one of the paternal lines. Gold-Master Zahav showed him the documents where Sirius had voided the marriage contract between Narcissa and Lucius before he died. This did not invalidate the marriage legally nor did it cast Narcissa out of House Black. It did drop Draco out of being able to inherit leaving the way clear for his godson. Harry was glad the goblins hadn't cared if Sirius was innocent or guilty: he was the head of House Black and that's all that mattered to them.

Harry was starting to realize that the goblins filled a vital role in Magical Britain that had nothing to do with banking; they were a work-around. Harry thought about all the things he had heard wizards complain about goblins but he realized everyone complained about it but never actually did anything about it. The fact that the goblins had worked with Sirius regardless of his status as a fugitive made Harry think that people like Fudge might want that same neutrality if something bad happened and it was they who were the fugitive.

Harry's musings were interrupted when Griphook returned carrying a purple cushion with two rings on it. Harry looked to Gold-Master Zahav who easily read the question in his eyes. "Lord Potter-Black, while I'm sure you've been taught how Pureblood families try to keep their blood lines, the reality is quite different. Between secretly murdering their squibs or quietly leaving them in Muggle orphanages, there is also a great deal of…shall we say illicit liaisons which are used to cover up when a witch cannot bear an heir. This is why this test is so important; magic hides many things but the blood never lies."

Harry frowned, "Wait, I would think paternity would be sort of an iron-clad issue to prove."

Both goblins laughed, "You would think that, yes," Gold-Master Zahav chortled, "but the truth is far more complex. It is a subject most know about but never acknowledge. It is similar to the rash of babies dying of Dragonpox before their first birthday. While testing for a squib is not very accurate at that age, many families do not want to take the risk. Thus as they murder or send away their squibs, they say the child died of Dragonpox…"

"…and everyone just winks and accepts it, right?" Harry finished.

Gold-Master Zahav nodded, "Exactly! The same is true with bastards. Take young Lord Malfoy. With you meeting more and more of your Black relatives, did you ever notice a common trait you all share?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before it hit him, "Our hair. We all have this crazy wild hair. My cousin Tonks said if she wasn't a metamorphmagus she'd shave her head. Apparently her mother has to use quite a bit of magic and Muggle hair-care products to tame it."

Gold-Master Zahav grinned another toothy smile, "Very good, my Lord. Now you inherited this from your great-grandmother Dorea Potter née Black. After three generations, this trait still is strong so it does bring up the question of why young Lord Malfoy looks so uncommonly identical to his father."

Harry couldn't help but gasp, "Are you saying…?"

Gold-Master Zahav shrugged, "Magic is a mysterious force. It is quite common for children to look very close to their parents. You are living proof of that. I am merely suggesting that while the fact young Malfoy looks eerily similar to his father, he has none of the traits one might suggest he inherit from his mother. Curious yes?"

"So Draco might not be Lucius' son?" Harry asked incredulously.

The elder goblin made a dismissive gesture, "Without a test one cannot be sure. The day-to-day truth is if Draco Malfoy is not actually the son of Lucius, there are blood adoption methods which for all intents and purposes make it so. Do you know any Muggle science, Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry nodded, "A fair bit. I read a lot over the summers in the library and I had a primary school education."

"Then perhaps you know of the Muggle concept of DNA?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded again; this time with more energy, "Yeah, I do. I learned quite a bit about it in primary school. Not a lot but the basics of it I think."

"Good because it makes it easier to explain what might have happened with your cousin. The blood adoption spell uses the DNA from the donor, in this case Lucius Malfoy, and his DNA then overwrites the previous DNA. However, it cannot be a complete rewrite it all or the child would die. So outwardly and for most magicks, Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy and enough so the family magicks consider him a Malfoy. However, deep in every cell in his body, the truth lies hidden. This truth is what our inheritance test uncovers."

A light went on in Harry's brain. Something Andromeda had said about her sister the night before. "So let me see if I understand this correctly. Narcissa can't get pregnant with Lucius..."

"The Lady Malfoy did have many disappointing miscarriages; it is a matter of record," Griphook interjected. The elder goblin shut him up with a withering glare.

Harry nodded at this information, "Okay so Narcissa and Lucius are getting desperate. The War is going on and if he's killed then House Malfoy might go extinct." Harry rubbed his chin, his mind working, "So Narcissa has a liaison with someone, maybe someone she liked back at Hogwarts. Someone like Damien Rosier. She gets pregnant, Damien Rosier ends up dying shortly thereafter and Draco Malfoy is born. One blood ritual later, no one is the wiser."

"Very good, Lord Potter-Black. Very well reasoned," Gold-Master Zahav said genially.

"So if there were no living Rosier family members, this test would make Draco the next heir because the test knows Draco is actually a Rosier…if only for this example." Harry said.

"Again, very well reasoned, young lordling. This is, of course, mere speculation. Far be it for me to insinuate that an heir of a powerful house might not be legitimate. Such a blood ritual is highly illegal and even most Purist believe it is immoral even as some of them have used it in the past in desperation. However we have drifted off topic and I apologize for wasting your time. Forgive an old goblin for his meanderings."

Harry hurriedly spoke up, "Not at all Gold-Master! I thank you for helping bring me up to speed on information I've been denied. I feel this time has been very profitably spent!" Harry might have slept a lot in Binns' class but he knew enough about goblins to know how they felt about time, money and waste.

The elderly goblin bowed slightly before gesturing to the rings on the cushions, "These rings are yours by blood. Now in your case, they come to you in a less unsavory way than the way we've just been discussing. The first ring is to House Peverell. The test shows you are descended through the late Lord Potter to one Ignotus Peverell. However, you have another link through your mother."

Harry blinked in surprise, "I thought my mother was a muggleborn?"

Both goblins chortled, "There are actually very few true Muggleborns, Lord Potter-Black. With squibs being cast out, they rapidly assimilate back into the Muggle world and are forgotten. But the blood never forgets. With more and more squibs being born, when they finally begin to breed, they have a larger and larger chance of mating with someone with their own trace of magical blood."

Gold-Master Zahav, traced a line on the test, "In this case, magic came into your mother's line through Igraine Peverell who married a Muggle. She was the daughter of Cadmus Peverell, brother to Ignotus. As you can see here, that line ended with a squib who married Isla Black, another reason you were so easily able to take up the mantle of House Black."

With a gesture, the goblin motioned Harry to inspect a group of family links on one part of the chart. "Here you can see an interesting collection of coincidence, although with magic there is usually little in the way of coincidence. The currents of magic always move towards maintaining a balance. The prophecy which links you to the Dark Lord is an example of that."

Harry looked up, "How did you…"

Gold-Master Zahav cut Harry off with an airy gesture, "It matters not how we know suffice to say we do. My point is the Dark Lord is throwing off ancient harmonies. His existence defies Death itself. I am sure he is proud of his cleverness in cheating Death. Yet he has created an imbalance which you have been raised up to correct."

"But on to business!" the elderly goblin said as he turned back to the chart which he tapped lightly with his finger. "Here and here you can see squibs in your line. Isla Black's daughter was a squib who married a Muggle. From that union another squib daughter Ceyln was born. She was your grandmother. Now notice how she also married a squib."

Gold-Master Zahav's finger traced a line over to another cluster of names. "As you can see, your maternal grandfather himself came from a line of squibs. Here we see House Pryce, a Welsh Pureblood family who had been rumored to murder their squib children. In this case, we at Gringotts learned the nanny spirited the child, Braen to a Muggle orphanage where he ended up with the name Evans. His son Lloyd, also a squib, married a Muggle and their son, Bedwyr finally married your grandmother Celyn."

Harry stared at the chart. It was amazing to see that next to his mother's name was his Aunt Petunia who was listed as a squib! If only Vernon knew! Dudley, however, was shown as being a Mundane. Something caught his eye over by the House Pryce cluster, "All these witches and wizards all died the same day. What happened?"

"Ah a sad day; a bad day that was," Gold-Master Zahav said with a sigh, "We lost so many clients that year. The members of House Pryce were visiting Diagon Alley to take in a meal at one of the finest magical restaurants in England to celebrate the birthday of their patriarch. They, and many others, were killed when a German V-2 rocket hit the building."

Harry frowned, "I thought Diagon Alley had all sorts of wards to prevent that from happening."

The elder goblin shook his head, "Oh no, young lordling, you are forgetting the arrogance of wizards. For centuries the wards were mere Muggle repelling wards. Yet in the span of just a few decades, Muggles leapt into the sky and the wizards were far too slow to realize the implications of this. A ward designed to repel Muggles means nothing to a bomb or a rocket. More the fools, they! Many on the Continent had learned during the First Muggle world war that artillery shells care little for anything but a ward designed specifically to shield physical objects. Such shields create many problems and thus are rarely used. Did it never occur to you to ask why your Ministry is underground? Certainly most of Gringotts is so but we goblins live underground. Why would wizards mimic us?"

Realization dawned on Harry, "By being underground, the Ministry doesn't have to deal with as many wards or worry about bombs." Harry answered.

Gold-Master Zahav's eyes glittered with an evil glint, "Exactly. This information is something for you to think about carefully, Harry James Potter. It is obvious to me you have plans. Fate has chosen you to be the sword which might strike down the Dark Lord. Yet the Muggle weapon hidden in your trousers tells me you are not going to let Wizarding tradition stop you. So if you will accept some advice from a goblin, I tell you to look carefully how wizards throughout England go about keeping hidden or protected from Muggles. You will find many surprising things."

Harry's eyes narrowed but he forced himself to give a short bow, "I am honored you gift me with this information. But with no disrespect intended, I have to ask why? I didn't think goblins were in the business of giving out free advice."

Once again both goblins chuckled, "Very good, young lordling! Such suspicion is healthy!" Gold-Master Zahav said approvingly. "I give you this advice because war is bad for our business. We at Gringotts can see the signs. Even for us who live underground, we can see which way the wind is blowing and we do not like the direction. Soon the Ministry will start to purge undesirables. This will cause a labor shortage and this will cause economic problems. Instead of admitting their own actions were the cause of these problems, the Dark Lord will either have to distract the people or terrorize them. Sadly we expect he will do both. This distraction will either be regarding Muggles which leads down a very dark and dangerous path or will involve waging war into the Continent. Either way, it will be very bad for business."

Harry fingered the Potter ring on his right hand, "So you're hoping I'll vanquish Voldemort before things get bad." Both goblins nodded. "My question is, beyond advice, what is Gringotts willing to do for me?"

Gold-Master Zahav scratched his ear and glanced away from Harry. He had noticed the goblin do this a few time during their meeting. Harry felt the tapestry covering that part of the wall where Zahav always looked probably wasn't what it appeared to be. If he had to guess, Harry felt they were being watched by goblins higher up the Gringotts hierarchy. While important, a Gold-Master wasn't the highest rank at Gringotts. "What would you ask of us?" the goblin finally asked.

"Nothing I believe you will not be willing to give," Harry answered. "Right now my main concern is money. I need it since it looks like I'll be funding the rebellion against the Empire myself. However I want to move it to someplace safe like France. Now I have learned there are other banking options on the Continent. However, I'd rather not destabilize the economy by shifting my money to the likes of the Gnomes. If it can be done where my money is safe in France but still can be used in England to keep things from going bad, then let it be done. My main desire is speed and secrecy. I want the contents of my vaults out of England as soon as possible and without anyone being the wiser."

Again the goblin scratched his ear and looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he said, "I believe that can be easily arranged. We have ways to delay the Ministry from snatching money tied up in businesses. That should be enough protection for us to continue using your wealth constructively here in Britain. Is there anything else?"

Harry nodded. "Yes and it relates to this," he said with a gesture towards the inheritance test. "Would it be possible to get a list of living squibs?"

Gold-Master Zahav blinked in surprise, "Why would you request this?"

Harry smiled grimly, "You said it yourself; I'm going to war and while I have some ideas which will allow Muggles to help me, so much in the magical world cannot even be seen by them. This isn't the case with squibs. While they may not be able to do magic they at least can see it. It is my intention to enlist their help in getting back at the society that shunned them."

Harry waited a moment before continuing to let the old goblin think on this. "I also feel that in light of today's discussion it would be profitable for you. If things can be changed to allow more freedoms for squibs, say to actually inherit, this would allow for more extinct houses to be reclaimed. Griphook told me earlier how there is a great deal of wealth lying untouched in vaults of Houses which have gone dark."

Harry leaned forward. It was time to use some info he had gotten from Bill earlier when he had ran into him while eating lunch. He had needed the break from all the paper signing and his hand still stung from the few times he had to use a blood quill. Bill had told him of some interesting things about how goblins looked at things.

"In the interest of showing good faith, if Gringotts is able to grant my requests I shall return any goblin made items found in my vaults. However, I would like to reserve the right to review them first before giving them up. If I feel they could be of use in my fight against Voldemort, I would ask that I be allowed to purchase the right to use them until the Dark Lord is vanquished." Harry paused and then said with a sly grin, "Of course by 'goblin-made' I mean items and not any galleons, sickles or knuts!"

This time instead of a shocked blink, Gold-Master Zahav almost let his jaw drop. Recovering quickly the goblin leaned forward, "Do you have any idea of how much wealth you are giving up?"

Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter. One of your curse-breakers, Bill Weasley, explained to me how goblins view the items they create. Now I'm not sure how things work regarding them. I would think that if I contracted the goblins to make me an item I would have written it out so the item was to be mine and my heir's property for all time. However in the interest of time and trust, I will just take it as given that my ancestors were typical wizards who bought their items from the goblins but then refused to return them after the death of the original owner."

Both goblins looked at each other briefly in stunned silence. Finally Harry said, "Look, as you have already figured out, I'm going to use every means at my disposal to fight Voldemort. In the process I'm probably going to piss off most Magicals on the planet. I can see for now and in the future, having goblins as allies is lot more important than some heirloom which has been gathering dust in a vault I didn't know existed before today."

Harry gestured towards the rings Griphook had brought in, "So how about I claim these Houses and we can be to business? I am sure we can bring great profit to both of us."

Gold-Master Zahav nodded slowly, "I think you are correct, Lord Potter-Black, I do indeed."

**XxXxX**

**BASEMENT FIRING RANGE, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 5th 1997 – AFTERNOON**

"Not bad for a first attempt, Harry," Ted said as he looked at the bullet holes punched into the target in his hands.

"I think it's because I don't have to do any movements with the pistol. I mean after having to do spells with twists, flicks and swishes and still have my wand point at my target…well this is almost easy." Harry said with a happy grin.

Ted tapped his finger at the many outlying holes. "That is true for your first shot but I can see the recoil of the gun is something you're not used to. We need to get your shot-group a lot tighter. I admit that you already look like your first shot will be on target but you shouldn't rely on that one bullet doing the job."

Ted gave Harry his target and took Hermione's from her, "Well Ms. Granger it looks like you have a similar problem to Harry. However while you seem to have a harder time keeping to center mass, your shot-groups are better. Did your dad ever take you shooting?"

Hermione shook her head and to Harry's surprise blushed, "No. Oh and please, call me Hermione. This feels like a school test enough as it is without you sounding like Professor Flitwick."

Ted smirked, "No? Nothing to be ashamed about, Hermione. Any reason why you're so embarrassed?"

Hermione blushed a bit more, "Well my cousins convinced me to go with them a few times to do paintball and some woodball over the summer."

Ted looked surprised, "Why is that embarrassing? That is great training since you're not standing still but actually firing under much more realistic conditions."

Hermione looked at Harry briefly and then looked away, "It's just that…well you see I got a bit…competitive while playing."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at what he imagined what a 'competitive' Hermione must have been like.

Hermione grimaced, "My cousins didn't mind but I felt terrible. I was like a different person! I really got into it and I think I liked it too much."

Ted seemed to understand what Hermione was implying, "Let me guess, a lot of people you played against either had made fun of you earlier or didn't think you'd be much of a player."

Hermione nodded, still blushing.

Ted patted Hermione on the shoulder, "That's not something to be ashamed of, Hermione. I've been in your shoes many times myself. The fact you realize you were indulging in a little schadenfreude is usually enough to keep you from starting to enjoy actually hurting others.

Tonks, however, didn't seem to be one to pass up on some teasing potential, "Wow! Who knew you were such a tiger when you put a gun in your hand! I can see it now, bushy-haired librarian by day and fierce huntress at night! Stalking her prey and dispensing justice upon the wicked." Tonks winked at Harry, "Then coming home and seducing young and impressionable young lords into her bed!"

"Tonks!" Hermione squeaked as everyone else laughed.

Still chuckling, Ted look at his daughter's target and nodded, "This is good Dora, but like Harry you need to work on your shot-group."

Tonks accepted the critique but frowned, "I know, Dad, but I'm not used to such a short range."

"Maybe Missydora isn't as good as she claims!" Hermione snarked at Tonks.

Ted ignored the filthy look his daughter shot Hermione as he nodded, "I know. We're lucky the basement is even big enough for this 25 meter range and that Kreacher was able to create it in the first place. Luckily the lower levels here expand under the adjoining properties. Unfortunately we can't create a long range using expansion charms without compromising the Fidelius charm."

Harry looked up from examining the old Lee-Enfield rifle Ted had brought over when he and Andromeda had come over after dinner. "Well now that I'm Lord Potter-Pryce-Peverell-Black…"

"Try saying that five times fast!" Tonks said to Hermione quietly to which the younger witch couldn't help but giggle.

Harry glared at Tonks before continue, "As I was saying, now that I've come into my lordships, it looks like I have lots of properties. I would expect one of them could be converted to have a real firing range and other things we'll need. In fact, the goblins showed me something really fantastic. It looks like Potter Manor wasn't destroyed after all."

Both Ted and his daughter both said, "What?" Hermione, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Potter Manor? Was that something like Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh no, Hermione, Potter Manor was nothing like this dump," Ted said. "Potter Manor, or more properly Domus Devovitia, was a true manor house like Waddesdon Manor. It had huge gardens and orchards. The lands around it held farms and ranches so that it was almost completely self-sufficient. It was one of the finest houses in Magical England," Ted looked at Harry, "But Voldemort had it burned to the ground in the first war. It's one of the reasons why your parents ended up in Godric's Hallow. Or at least that's what every thinks."

Harry shook his head, "According to the goblins, Voldemort only thought he had burned it down. From what the goblins have pieced together, my dad knew there would be an attack on the manor. So what he did was have a fake structure built and then transferred the wards to that building. Then the real Manor was hidden with minimal magic, just enough to alter how it looked to Muggles. So Voldemort came in with his Death Eaters, smashed the wards down and torched the place from a distance and called it good and left."

Ted looked stunned, "But what happened to the real manor? How has it remained hidden all this time?"

Harry smiled, "Where was Potter Manor?"

"In Upper Poppleton near York. Everyone knows that," Ted replied.

"Well everyone got told the same misinformation," Harry said. "I guess another thing the Potters have been doing for a long time is something they actually learned from the Blacks. Most Magicals travel to a place by floo or by side-along apparition the first time. From then on they either floo or self-apparate. So people visiting get told the manor is in Upper Poppleton but it isn't. It's actually near Malton. It is why, I just learned, the Battle of Stamford Bridge was staged were it was. It was a convenient distance from Dom-Devo."

Hermione looked interested, "The Battle of Stamford Bridge? That's where King Harold Godwinson, the last true English king defeated the last Viking invasion!"

Harry shook his head, "That's what we learned in school, Hermione, but that's not what happened. I just found out that it was a ploy to bring over all these Magicals from Scandinavia who wanted a safer place to practice the old ways. So my ancestor, Coburn Potter worked it out with Harald Hardrada of Norway to fake an invasion which they'd lose and then all the immigrants would disperse into the country. Anyone asking about them would be told they were one of the 'few' survivors and had pledged loyalty to the English king. This way a lot of new people, magical and mundane could come and get settled before the locals got wind of it. Even back then it seems Magical Britain didn't like change."

Harry looked at Ted and Tonks to see they apparently didn't know this as well. "Actually Harold Godwinson is only the name he's know to Mundanes. His real name was Harold Godricson. It seems his grandfather was sort of like the Yank George Foreman since he named all his sons Godric. One of the other Godrics was Godric Gryffindor. Harold believed that it would be better for England to have a magical be an advisor to a Mundane king like Merlin did to Arthur. So he planned to bring in someone who could be king and bring a lot of Magicals in as well to keep them from getting into troubles with the Church. Hermione, you might be interested to know who Harald Hardrada's main lieutenant was, a one Ivar Longbottom!"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "You mean Neville is descended from Vikings?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, hard to see it but yes he is. It's also why, as I've also just learned, why House Potter and House Longbottom have been allies for so long. We helped them get their start here in England."

Ted rubbed his chin, "So did Harold's plan fail? I mean the Battle of Hastings did him in."

Harry shook his head and scowled, "Yes and no. Actually William, the Duke of Normandy, was Harold's choice to be king. Working with the head of House Potter, Henry Potter, older cousin to Coburn, the Battle of Hastings was supposed to be another sham like the Battle of Stamford Bridge."

"So what went wrong?" Hermione asked.

"A certain Hadrian Cauchon went wrong. He was the French equivalent of Ivar Longbottom working for William who Henry was coordinating with. He said he was bringing in all these Wizarding families because they were suffering persecution but it was all a lie. He had confunded William into agreeing but in actuality was just using him and his troops as canon-fodder. King Harold realized this when the fake battle turned into a real battle. He dueled Cauchon but couldn't kill him. Because the duel weakened him so badly, his shields were low which is why he took that arrow in his eye." Harry explained

Harry looked at Hermione with an odd glint in his eye, "Here is where it gets interesting! Before he died, he cursed the Cauchon family. He cursed it will all his dying power and the power due him as the one true King of England. This curse caused all of those in Hadrian's line by blood or marriage to have pale hair to mark them as traitors and the only family name which magical documents would ever accept would be that of bad faith."

Hermione's eyes grew wide in recognition, "Malfoy!"

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Well to make a long story short, Malfoy and his allies, the Rosiers, Bulstrodes, LeStranges and others tried to take over Magical Britain. With so much of the English army destroyed by the Normans, Henry called upon Coburn to raise troops up north and to have Harold Hardrada get his army back together. This caused William and Malfoy's forces to have to turn north to meet this threat which gave the southern loyalists time to retreat and regroup."

Harry paused and looked at everyone. They were all hanging on his every word so he quickly went on, "When the two armies fought, Harald was killed breaking much of invader's army. Before he died, Hardrada cursed the Malfoy line like Harold had. Now a daughter of his married a son of Coburn Potter just as Harold Godricson's only daughter married one of Henry's son's. A century or two later those two lines married into each other so I'm descended for both. I think one of the reasons I disliked Draco from the minute I met him was because of the curse being strengthened by both lines."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Anyway the Wizengamot, as it turns out, isn't something that goes back to before the time of the Druids as we're taught at Hogwarts but was a compromise between the loyalists and the invaders. This compromise stopped the war which had turned into a bloody stalemate neither side could break. Apparently from what the Goblins told me, much of what would later be codified in the Statute of Secrecy came out of this compromise."

Harry suddenly smiled, "Wow! Today has been a day to get off topic! Getting back to the matter at hand, Ted. Potter Manor isn't where people think it is and so no one ever looked for it where it actually is. Right now it's under a glamour which makes Mundanes think it's an old style manor house converted into a bed and breakfast. People come there and then go hiking in the surrounding nature preserves. It seems to even make money doing it! I have some other properties which may suit us since they seem to be far enough away from Mundanes that a few charms will cover us firing or exploding things."

Harry gestured to the rifle on the table. "So what did Dobby and Winky say about this, Ted?"

Ted picked up the rifle in question, "Well they can easily fabricate the wooden stock but they really didn't think they'd be able to do much with the metal even if we break it down to its smaller components. Frankly working with metal is something most wizards and magical species leave to the goblins and dwarves. However, I'm thinking that we should be able to hire someone handy with a forge and metal press who won't ask too many questions. I also have a lead on an AK-47. Unlike this museum piece, it was actually hand-made in Peshawar in Pakistan. Once again it should be easy for a competent metal-smith to be able to replicate it especially if we use magic to help out."

Harry nodded, "Then it's just a matter of buying or stealing the ammunition. House Pryce has one company which might have an enough of a hand in dealing with police business which with a little work could cover buying ammunition and some other low-grade military hardware. I really don't know enough about such things to say. I was hoping you and Tonks could do the honors."

Ted shook his head, "It'll have to be Dora. I agree with my wife that after the confrontation with Bellatrix it would behoove us to leave for France as quickly as possible. I'll still be available to consult with but Dora here will have to do most of the legwork."

Tonks shrugged, "I'm familiar enough with it from my auror training. If anything I at least know what the DMLE looks for when they watch for Magicals using magic to cheat or steal from Muggles. I'm sure Hermione will be able to research the rest."

Hermione frowned at this, "Not to sound like I'm complaining, but I have a lot on my plate. I can't do it all." She looked at Harry. "I know you're excited about contacting all of the squibs from the list the goblins promised you but I think there is another resource we can and should access right now. There are a lot of Muggleborns out there who are in danger. For right now the ones who dropped out of Magical society are safe but what about people like Katie or Alicia? I know my old room-mate Sally-Anne is working as an apprentice seamstress at Jorkin's Capes, Coats & Cloaks in Diagon Alley. They are going to be the first targeted. We need to offer them a way out and quickly."

Harry chuckled, "Funny you should mention Sally-Anne, Hermione. When I became Lord Black, I found the official version of the Black lineage tapestry in the vault. This one is based on blood and not what lived in Walpurga's diseased mind of how she wanted the family to look like. Well it turns out Sally-Anne's great-grandfather was actually Marius Black, my great-grandmother's brother. He got tossed out of the Black family for being a squib. So he changed his named to Perks so like my mother, Sally-Anne really isn't a Muggleborn."

Harry shook his head, "Not that anyone is going to care. You're right Hermione, we do need to act quickly to give people like her an out and quickly. Plus I'm sure they'll be useful. If anything Katie is a demon on a broom and I'm pretty sure she told me her Yank dad taught her how to shoot."

"There is also Shaddrach Moon. He works for Martin Creswell. Didn't you say you were friends with his sister Hermione?" Ted asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes I got to know Lilith really well because she was friends with Sally-Anne. I think she's trying to catch up in her Mundane schooling. She wants to be a scientist or something. Although I think she might be working part-time at the same place Sally-Anne is."

Harry looked grim, "Of course the big question is how many of them will be willing to throw in with us considering how we're about to break the biggest Wizarding taboo?"

No one had an answer to that. Ted looked at his watch, "Well it's getting late and it has been a long day for all of us I think. Hermione's right though, she needs help. Right now I see her doing far more important work weaponizing potions and the like especially some of the stuff in that textbook of Snape's. I think it's rather fitting that his work is going to help us bring his master down."

Everyone nodded and started cleaning up. Hermione suddenly made a small noise of excitement. Harry looked at her, "What?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "I just realized something Harry. You said that Harold Godricson had a single daughter who married the son of the head of House Potter, correct?"

Harry nodded, "If everything I learned from the goblins is true. The blood inheritance test certainly showed it."

Hermione face brightened at this, "Don't you realize what this means?"

Harry shook his head, "It been a long day Hermione; my brain is a bit mush right now."

Hermione frowned before blurting out, "It means you are the direct heir to the last true King of England!"

Harry blinked at her and then shrugged, "I'll keep that in mind if I come upon any swords stuck in an anvil."

Hermione swatted him on the arm, "Harry! Honestly! This is big news!"

Harry shrugged again, "Right now Hermione I can't see why. It's not like I can take a trip to Windsor and sneak up to the Queen and say, 'Jolly good show on keeping the place up, old girl! However you see there was this water-logged tart who lobbed this sword at me and it means I'm actually the real king.' Come on, Hermione! They'd put me away!"

Ted and Tonks started to chuckle. Harry kept his face impassive as Hermione just glared at him with her hands upon her hips. Then Ted and Tonks started to laugh. Harry fought to keep from joining them. Finally he couldn't resist, "Come on Hermione, it's not like I know the unladen airspeed velocity of a European swallow. I mean you've got to know such things when you are a king!"

Hermione's eyes flashed but before the expected explosion, she suddenly smiled and then broke up laughing. This broke Harry's resolve and soon the room was filled with laughter.

Finally after she caught her breath Hermione swatted him on the arm again, "Harry James Potter! You are a colossal prat!"

"That's Lord Potter-Pryce-Peverell-Black the Prat to you!" Harry joked.

"Oh you!" Hermione said and stomped up the stairs. Everyone else started up after her. Harry paused when he thought he heard yelling from down by the safe-room.

"Oh bother," Harry said to himself and hurried down the corridor. Tonks had a hard time retelling the tale about Ron and Kreacher to him after he had gotten back from Gringotts because she kept laughing. He had looked in on Ron before going down to the new pistol range but he had been asleep.

Sure enough, as he expected, he found Ron backed into a corner of the safe-room. What he wasn't expecting to find was Ron naked, shivering and holding a sponge over his crotch as if to protect his genitals. Nor did Harry expect to find Kreacher with what looked like a fire hose in his hands pointed at the shivering wizard in the corner.

"Nasty Ginger Weasel bez scubbin hisself or it gets the hose!" Kreacher said with obvious enjoyment at Ron's suffering.

"You wretched bleeder! I hope Harry cuts your head off with a rusty spoon and mounts it on the wall with the rest of your bloody mates!" Ron snarled before yelling some more as Kreacher used the hose to shoot water into his face. Even from the doorway, Harry could tell the water was ice-cold.

"Kreacher, what _are_ you doing?" Harry asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear Kreacher's rationale for it. From what Tonks had implied earlier, it would be funny.

Kreacher turned and bowed low, "Ah Lord Black, good eveningz to the Master! I bez keeping youz house clean of vermin. Kreacher knowz what vermin bez attracted to nasty wizards locked up in dark dungeons, oh yes Kreacher doez. They bez needing cleaning! No vermins allowed in Master's house!"

"You saying I'm attracting rats, you little fucker?" Ron yelled.

Kreacher quickly grabbed up the hose he had dropped in bowing to Harry and hosed Ron into another fit of screaming and hollering. "Nasty Ginger bez quiet! Master is talking to Kreacher!"

Harry was trying hard not to laugh. No matter what Molly had done, Ron didn't really deserve this. On the other hand, he had been a colossal arse to Hermione during his whole time with Lavender to say nothing of not believing him about not entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry hated himself but he wasn't inclined to throw Ron a bone quite yet.

"Now Kreacher, this isn't necessary. Ron doesn't have a wand. If you block the floos and doors, I want you in the future to take Ron here to a proper bathroom. He can shower on his own. I'm sure I can trust you to keep him from escaping."

Kreacher ears drooped at first then he got a devilish gleam in his eyes, "Oh yes Master Black! Kreacher can ensure nasty Ginger doesn't escape…or use up too much hot water. Or bez leaving a mess! Yes, yes…Kreacher can ensure this quite well!"

Harry couldn't help but shiver at some of the things going through Kreacher's mind. However he doubted it could be worse than what he was doing to Ron.

"Harry! Best mate of mine! You can't do this to me! I know mum went a little off her rocker with the potions and all but that wasn't me! I'm sure Hermione put this little bastard up to all of this. Ron gulped as Kreacher scowled and made to use the hose again before a gesture from Harry stopped him.

"Sorry Ron, I had no idea about all this. We've got a lot going on and I think both Hermione and I forgot to have Kreacher move you back to your old room. I'm sorry about that but you did point your wand at me and threaten to walk out to who knows where. As for Kreacher, I'm sure Kreacher will be more pleasant in the future, right Kreacher?"

Kreacher scowled, "Yes Master. Kreacher will bez treating Nasty Ginger more pleasant."

"See? It's all set. Kreacher dry him off, take him up to our old room and ward it off. I figure we'll have you home in a day or two Ron." Harry said genially.

Ron just goggled at Harry, "You are still going through with this?" His face turned as red as his hair, "Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable! After all these years of being your BEST MATE! This is what I get! This is all the thanks I get for putting up with all your ruddy moody black moods, you git! You are a fucking piece of work Harry James Potter!"

Before Ron continued with more in that vein, the merest glance from Harry towards Kreacher had the little elf hosing the ranting Weasley again. Ron's rant was quickly reduced to pleas to shut the water off.

"You need to be careful Ron. I'm Lord Black now and Kreacher is rather sensitive to all those Pureblood social customs. So mind what you say! Well I'm a bit knackered. Take good care of Ron from now on Kreacher. Oh and be sure to sweep the room for spiders. Ron hates spiders." Harry said innocently.

Harry turned away before he started laughing. He knew he should really, really feel guilty for what he just did. However, where did Ron get off on calling him a moody git? At least when he was moody he was quiet. Not like Ron 'Let's wake up the ghosts with my arguments' Weasley!

He made his way up to the master bedroom. He'd already been informed by Kreacher that Lord Black could not be expected to sleep anywhere else. Right now Harry wasn't fighting it because between the incident with the locket and becoming the head of House Black, Kreacher had become tolerable. Tolerable was good enough for Harry since he needed all the help he could get if he was going to defeat Voldemort.

Plus he knew he was going to have to disappoint Dobby and keep him at Hogwarts since Dobby was too associated with him. That meant having Winky around. Harry figured dealing with Kreacher's idiosyncrasies would be good practice for dealing with Winky. Harry knew the prim and proper elf was probably going to be a little Molly Weasley if he let her get away with it.

Thinking of Molly reminded Harry of Bill and Fleur. After Harry had finally gotten all the paperwork signed and he had done a regrettably swift walk through of his vaults, he had bumped into Bill again. This time, however, Fleur had been with him. After a quick kiss on his cheek, she had told him how Bill had mentioned his interest in France. She had cryptically said Harry needed to visit the Continent and meet with her family. She said it wasn't her place to say why but Harry was to trust her on the importance of doing so. After trying to find out more proved fruitless, Harry finally had promised Fleur he'd try to get there as soon as situation warranted. She had kissed him good-bye again which left Harry a bit-lighted headed as had made his way to the chamber where he could portkey safely back to a point he'd chosen near Grimmauld Place.

Harry opened the door to the opulent master bedroom deep in thought. Trying to figure out what the Delacours might have for him or want from him was difficult. He simply didn't know enough about them to even hazard a guess. Harry was so distracted by these thoughts that he was halfway through undressing when he realized he wasn't alone. An image of a woman on his bed he caught in the mirror above the writing desk shocked him into stillness. He turned slowly to find Tonks lying in the bed wearing what looked like a skin-tight, full-body unitard.

"Tonks! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a voice which was about an octave higher than his normal one.

Tonks gave him a sultry smile. "Hermione and I did a little bit of girl-talk this afternoon over tea and it got me thinking. About me and Remus. About you and Hermione and about you and Luna. I got to thinking about how I told Hermione that you always had nice things to say about how I look and how Remus never did. Then I got to thinking about last night. I've been teasing 'Bushy Missy' all day about it but I understand why you two slept together last night."

Harry blushed, "We didn't sleep together! Well, we did sleep together but we didn't…uhm, you know sleep together."

Tonks laughed, "I know Harry. The point is there are a lot of reasons why you shouldn't have slept together last night. On the other hand, you're both adults, both adore each other and quite frankly haven't had much time to just be teens. A little making of the two-backed-beast might do wonders for the both of you."

Harry struggled with how to reply to that. He couldn't help but notice the unitard Tonks was wearing was really tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. Tight was becoming a situation in his own trousers as a result.

Tonks seemed to notice his discomfort and her eyes traveled down to his crotch. She licked her lips seductively and then looked back into Harry's eyes. "Of course the problem as I see it, Harry, is you went through your 'kid years' and never got to be a kid. From what Hermione told me you barely made it into a broom closet. Let me guess, with all the weirdness in your life you haven't done more than the odd snog, right?"

Harry stammered a bit in denial before he looked away. Tonks was right. He'd barely done more than the furtive grope of Ginny's bum. Merlin, he'd never even seen a woman naked! The closest he had gotten was the bits here and there during some of the towel-snapping fights they sometimes had after a Quidditch match. In retrospect, he'd probably seen more of Katie Bell naked than any other girl he knew. The more he thought about it, the more Harry realized how he had never indulged in any of the post-game 'warm-downs' like all the other team-mates. For some reason he couldn't understand why he hadn't.

Tonks seemed to read his mind as she nodded with a knowing smile, "See now this is what I don't like. Everyone is expecting you to charge off and save us from the big, bad Dark Wizard and in the process you haven't had the chance to even have a quick roll in the hay." Something in Harry's face made Tonks revise that, "Or is even that expecting too much? Ginny never showed how Purebloods witches keep their wizards happy before marriage?"

Harry looked at Tonks in confusion.

Tonks grinned, "So no blow-jobs behind the bleachers? She didn't sneak in a wank in the library when Hermione was too busy to notice? I doubt an innocent lad like yourself would have been up to buggering her bent over a desk in one of the unused classrooms."

Harry's just goggled at this and at the imagery she was planting in her head.

Again Tonks laughed at his expression, "Come on Harry; you barely know anything about things like your titles and House politics. It's no wonder you didn't know about all the sweaty things. Witches usually will do all sorts of things before marriage as long as they are virgins when they at the wedding. I'm surprise a little fireball like Ginny hasn't had you in every way she could short of shagging. Why do you think all the Pureblood girls are so down on the Muggleborn girls? Didn't you ever notice that?"

Harry thought about it. He hadn't really noticed it that much if only because when he thought of Purebloods witches, he thought of Pansy. Now that he gave it some thought, he saw Tonks was right. "Yeah, I guess I did notice it but never really gave it much thought. Why is it that way?"

Tonks stretched a bit which made her body undulate which did little to help the 'tenting' problem Harry was having. "It's simple Harry. The Pureblood girls are worried that they the Muggleborns are going to snag the good wizards because they'll give it up before marriage. My mother might have been a Pureblood but since I'm a half-blood, I had a lot of Pureblood wizards sniffing me up hoping I would be 'easy as a mudblood' as they so quaintly put it.

For the first time Harry was able to smile and try to tease a bit back, "That and I'm sure your abilities had nothing to do with that."

Tonks shrugged, "Not my fault I can decide not to have a gag reflex!" She snickered as Harry blinked at that and managed to blush a bit harder.

Harry finally got his pervy imagination under control. "Uhm like I said earlier, today seems to be the day to go off topic. What were we discussing again?"

Tonks seductively motioned for Harry to join her on the bed, "I think we can do with less talking and more bodily contact." As she said this, her unitard started to disappear. Harry blinked again in surprise when he realized Tonks had been nude the whole time and had just changed her skin color and kept her sex hidden by keeping her legs crossed. Now she shifted and Harry got his first look at a fully naked woman in the flesh.

And what a woman it was!

However Harry's brain wasn't going down without a fight even if so much blood was heading south. "Tonks! We can't! You're married! Merlin! You're my cousin! My PREGNANT married cousin! Your dad would string me up for target practice if your mum didn't dice me up for potion ingredients first!"

Tonks giggled, "Your mouth protests but your willy is willing it seems."

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed sounding a lot like Hermione earlier in the evening.

Tonks stopped giggling and her face grew serious. "Okay Harry all kidding aside. Here is the deal. You have a lot of things to do where the choices aren't the best. We live in an imperfect world. Right now, the way I see it if you don't get some things going on in your life, the stress will kill you. As an auror let me tell you we got all the grim and gruesome truths about stress and how it will kill you just as dead because it makes you make mistakes. You tracking?"

Harry nodded; not sure where she was going. That and looking at her in all of her naked glory wasn't doing his thought processes any good.

"Now right now you have the weight of the world on you and all giggly jokes aside, a good shag can work wonders. I'm not going to go into it much because until you've done it you won't have a frame of reference. Sex can be transcendent and it can just be sweaty adult fun. Sometimes it can be both and more. What it doesn't have to be is this big deal which must mean love and marriage."

Tonks patted the bed next to her but Harry remained rooted to his spot. "Next, Hermione and I commiserated on our men problem. It's over between Remus and I; barely a bride and already tossed to the curb. Now Hermione has to deal with the whole potions thing while coming to grips with her feelings for you which had been suppressed. Now you, Lord Clueless, have to deal with your feelings for Hermione as well as for those of Luna Lovegood. A great girl, by the way; I think she could be a good match for you." Tonks said.

"And what does this have anything to do with you trying to seduce me?" Harry finally muttered. He knew the right thing to do but his body didn't want to dismiss the invitation he was being offered.

"My point is you don't know squat about witches. So when the stress gets to you, and it will, and you and Hermione or Luna fall into bed together; it's almost a given you'll make a botch of it. Everyone does. The problem is we don't have the luxury for you to go through all that teen drama you were supposed to get out of your head your fifth and sixth year. You should already be set for adult drama." Tonks said with a grin. "Anyhoo, I realized that I know I'm in shock over Remus. I acknowledge that freely. However in talking to Hermione I also realized I've been denied a lot of basic human closeness from Remus. Werewolves are supposed to have this huge sexual stamina. I wouldn't know because it was like a labor of Hercules to convince Remus he was worthy to have sex with me. In retrospect that hurt me."

Tonks patted the bed again, "Well I'm tired of being hurt and quite honestly I'm bloody well horny. Yes I'm pregnant but that doesn't turn off a witch's urges in the slightest and it will be a couple of months before I won't be able to have sex. Right now, Hermione was only able to accept cuddling from you to comfort her through the night. That isn't going to last for her or for you. I'm betting you had to be careful hiding the chubby I'll wager you were sporting."

Harry looked away. He was tired of having Tonks see him blush.

"I knew it. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just saying Harry that your body is pushing you to do things and you will give in. I'm offering you a night where you can learn about the so called passions of the flesh. I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to laugh at the fact that I know you don't have a bloody clue what you're doing. But it'll be fun teaching you."

Harry looked back at Tonks. His brain seemed to be raging at him like Uncle Vernon but the offer Tonks was making was starting to sound a lot better. Vice was starting to sound rather virtuous.

"Trust me, I'm doing this because I think you've turned into a fanciable bloke and you've been there for me when I needed it. Well I think you need this. I want you to know what you're doing a bit more so you don't just break down and shag Luna or Hermione at the wrong time and for the wrong reason. Plus I think both girls deserve a first time with a guy who knows what he's doing." Tonks said.

Then the witch frowned, "Well I'm assuming you might be Luna's first. For a Pureblood she doesn't seem to give a fig for any convention. I wouldn't put it past her to have lost her virginity in the Forbidden Forest with a satyr or something."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of a lusty satyr having his way with Luna while she obliviously told him about Nargles.

Tonks grinned, "Also, Lord Black, you're the head of my House and I am Black in distress. Won't you help a poor maiden who has been cruelly used by a base, dark creature?" She batted her eyelashes at Harry while running her hands up her stomach and under her breasts. Her hard, pointy nipples seemed to stare at him and for a moment Harry felt like a mouse caught in the gaze of a cobra about to strike. "Come to bed, my Lord. For one in your life, the Greater Good is going to be greatly good indeed!"

Harry tore his eyes away from Tonks' perfect cleavage and sighed. His brain suddenly stopped shouting at him. Tonks was right; she was using a weapon against him he hadn't been trained to defend against and he needed to know how to defeat. He had been sorely tempted to fool around with Hermione the night before and if he had Harry was sure he would have mucked it up.

Harry unbuckled his trousers and let them fall to the floor.

Tonks raised one eyebrow in appreciation as Harry slowly came towards the bed, "Now there is a true sword of Gryffindor!" She made room for Harry as he carefully got into bed and gave him a lusty look.

"And now, my Lord, let us duel!" Tonks said in a husky voice filled with the promise of forbidden pleasure.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Four Preview**:Harry 'faces off' with Tonks & Hermione!

**A/N**: Once again I prove I cannot help from cranking out back-story. =[ Nor, does it seem, that I can write short chapters. Or toss in lots of crap from my other stories I hadn't planned on putting in. Alas, alack. Actually, in editing this chapter, I realized I'm 'copying' lots of information you haven't seen yet. I 'first' introduced Gold-Master Zahav in Chapter 7 of _HP_ _and the Order of the Stag_. The problem is I'm only about 65-70% finished with it so none of you have read it yet! However, how Harry becomes Lord Black will be different in that fic. In fact the idea of how Harry might beat out Draco to become Lord Black was the thing that got me excited to write OotS again.

**Thanks where thanks are due**: A big shout-out to those who do a belated beta in sending me my errors, especially _texas-muggle_. Just a reminder, please send any error type messages to me via the FFnet PM function. Telling me I misspelled something isn't a review.

**Acceptable Humor**: Likemany of my reviewers, I'm finding Kreacher funny. Now I can't stop! I'm not one to get silly in my fics, but I'm finding house elves just lend themselves to it. Then I can't keep from delving into Monty Python. Ah well…

**Domus Devovitia**: I won't bore you with how I came up with this other than Devovitia was the name of a Roman camp which may have been near or where modern Malton is today. Suffice to say it is cool that Devo Vitia can be translated as 'vices consumed' – Considering in my 'Harryverse' the Potters have been brewing for centuries (and owned the Samuel Smith Brewery in Tadcastle) was just icing on the cake. That and I like the short version Dom-Devo; it rolls trippingly off the tongue a lot better than Potter Manor.

**Third Base**: Tonks steals home to score again! The crowd goes wild while Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Cho look on in jealous fury!

**Handmade Weapons**: While I was in Afghanistan I got to check out a Lee-Enfield and AK-47 which had been made by hand in Pakistan. It would still kill you just as dead as one right off the factory assembly line. Oh and all you Brits can hold your horses. I've been studying WW II for longer than many of you have been alive. The Sten will make an appearance.


	4. Faces and Fetishes

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_In __order__ to know virtue, we must first acquaint ourselves with vice" - T__**he Marquis **__**Donatien François, de Sade**_

**CHAPTER FOUR – FACES AND FETISHES**

**FIRING RANGE, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 6****th**** 1997 – MORNING**

"I can't believe you slept with Tonks!"

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"I mean she's your cousin!"

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"You're newly married cousin!"

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"You're newly married, _pregnant_ cousin!"

Harry glared at Hermione as he ejected the empty clip and rammed another one home.

_Blam! Blam! Blam!_

"Honestly Harry! I just can't believe you did it!"

Harry lowered his pistol and flipped on the safety as he turned to Hermione, "You know what Hermione? If you keep going on about this the next thing you're not going to be able to believe is that I just shot you in the foot! Now can we drop this? I'm sorry you found out about it. It's not like I regret what Tonks and I did but I didn't intend to broadcast it either.

Hermione's eyes went wide and but she decided silence was probably the best option so she merely pursed her lips and huffed a bit. Harry just glared at her as if daring her to say something. Finally he turned back to the range and went back to firing. Hermione also raised her pistol and started firing again as well.

For the next half hour, neither teen said much to the other except for comments about each other's hits and misses in their target. Finally Harry looked at his watch, "I think we should stop. Didn't you say your potion would be ready by mid-morning?"

Hermione checked her own watch and nodded. She ejected the magazine of her pistol and then pointed it down-range and dry-fired it twice to ensure it was clear. Harry mimicked her and they both went over to the table across from the firing steps and began to clean their weapons.

"We beat up her husband," Hermione said quietly after a bit.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew Hermione wasn't going to let it go. "We beat up her soon to be ex-husband. The one that wanted to not only run out on her and her unborn child but was going to stun us and drag us back to the Order."

"She's emotionally vulnerable right now, Harry!" Hermione counted.

"She seemed a lot more relaxed after last night," Harry replied.

"I grant you that, but Harry! But three times? You might have well been Luna's satyr the way you went at it!" Hermione scoffed.

Harry blushed, "Hey it's not my fault I seem to have a lot more 'youthful stamina' as Tonks put it. Besides she said it allowed her the opportunity to teach me more…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to look Hermione in the eye. He stared at her, trying to see if he could see it in her face.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit flabbergasted at the intense look Harry was giving her.

"Hermione. How did you know we did it three times last night?" Harry asked.

Hermione's eyes went wide but she quickly stammered out, "Uhm, I'm not quite sure. I think Tonks must have bragged about it while you were dealing with the whole Ron and Kreacher drama this morning."

Harry shook his head, "Yeah okay I might normally believe that but I doubt she said anything about Luna and satyrs to you. I do know she said it to me so unless you were there to hear it, I don't see how you could know about it.

Hermione blushed and looked away, "Uhm, Harry I don't know what you're trying to imply!"

Harry reached out and forced Hermione to look at him, "Cut the crap Hermione! How did you know what Tonks said to me?" Harry's brilliant emerald eyes bored into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes.

Hermione stammered a few words which didn't make any sense until she sagged in Harry's grip. "Okay, I'll tell you but only if you promise you won't get angry."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Isn't that usually my line to you?"

Hermione smiled faintly at this but still tried to avoid looking Harry in the eye.

Harry was having none of that and gave her a slight shake. "Hermione! Look at me! What did you do? I won't be angry; I promise."

Hermione broke Harry's grip and raised her hands in surrender, "Alright…uhm…well the truth is before you got back Tonks and I were having a bit of girl-talk together."

Harry nodded, "She mentioned that, yes. Go on."

Hermione seemed flustered by this and seemed to blush a bit harder, "Ah yes…so I was talking to her about my conflicted feelings about Ron and how suddenly I had these feelings for you as well as trying to deal with my desire to not date till later in school. Tonks started teasing me about how you and I slept together and I had to admit that it was nice and the thought of you going off and doing the same with Luna sort of bothered me."

Hermione looked at Harry to see his reaction. Harry just nodded, "Keep going."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well Tonks said my problem was I was dealing with my natural feelings which had been suppressed. Apparently both you and I were fighting the potion because while there was enough emotion enough for the potion to activate, it really wasn't what we wanted. So our drives and hormones and the like are all messed up. That's when Tonks made a suggestion."

Hermione stopped. After a minute, Harry finally said, "And that suggestion would be?"

Amazingly Hermione's blush turned even darker, "You're sure you aren't going to get angry?"

"Of for Merlin's sake Hermione! We've fought Death Eater's together! I think whatever it is can't be worse than that!" Harry snapped.

Hermione blanched at this and worried her lip for a moment until Harry made an insistent 'get on with it' gesture. "It's like this. Tonks was saying that something both you and I needed to do was…well…uhm…get laid. She said a good shag would really help purge us of the potion. I was a bit shocked by this and I sort of blurted out that I was almost certain you were a virgin and so probably wouldn't go for having a shag for health reasons."

Harry felt his face heat up but kept his voice even, "What about you?"

Hermione looked puzzled, "What about me what?"

"Are you not a virgin and so are all for medicinal shag?" Harry asked lightly.

Hermione eyes widened in shock, "Oh course I'm a virgin! Do you think I would sleep with that ginger prat?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. You know what they say about the quiet, bookish girls," he said with a sly grin.

This comment was rewarded with a smack to the arm, "You cheeky git! Anyway I told her since we were both virgins I didn't think we could have throw-away sex just to hurry up the purging process. So Tonks got it into her head that since she felt she needed a shag that she'd teach you about sex."

Hermione paused again and again Harry waited for her to continue. Harry finally sighed, "Okay so I can see where Tonks thought shagging me was great in the way of tutoring me but where does that leave you?"

Hermione suddenly buried her face in her hands, "Oh this is **so **embarrassing!"

Harry was getting a bit peeved at how long it was taking to get the truth out of the bushy-haired witch, "What is so embarrassing? I'm the one you and Tonks were discussion the finer points about my sex life! So, Hermione, again, how does this relate to you?"

Hermione finally looked back up at Harry, "I just don't you thinking I'm pervy but it's just…well. You see…" Again Hermione stopped.

Harry sighed and glared at her.

"I'm a voyeur! Okay I said it! Are you happy now?" Hermione said in a rush.

It took a moment for Harry to remember what a voyeur was. "Okay. And?" Harry asked even as his face heated up some more and he found himself becoming erect in his trousers at the implications of what Hermione was saying.

Hermione stared at him for a moment as is she was surprised at his reaction. However she seemed emboldened by his lack of explosion, "Yes, well you see earlier Tonks had made a joke about the eye-candy one sees as a prefect and I guess I blushed to quickly so she got on me till I admitted that I…well I rarely broke up couples when I was on prefect patrols."

Harry started to see why Hermione was embarrassed as well as probably what happened the night before, "So instead of jumping in and being like Percy, you just watched. Because it turned you on."

Hermione turned away again, "Yes. I know it sounds pervy but I wasn't hurting anyone! I know a lot of prefects do it," Hermione said in a small voice as if trying to justify her actions if only to herself. "Tonks said she certainly did when she was a prefect."

"It's okay Hermione, I'm not judging you. Let me guess; since Tonks was going to sex me up, she had the brilliant idea to work it so you could watch and get some pointers." Harry said.

Hermione gave a curt nod, "Uh-huh."

Harry rubbed his chin, "Okay so if this was all planned between the two of you, why were you nagging me this morning?"

Hermione grimaced, "Come on Harry! I hadn't expected Tonks to come out of your room at that precise moment. Since you knew I saw her coming out of your room, I was sure you'd jump to the conclusion that I was thinking she was doing a walk of shame. It didn't help Tonks up and admitted it! What else was I supposed to do? Don't you think you would be just a tad suspicious if I had ignored it all morning? Honestly Harry! I know enough about myself to know when I'm expected to be bossy and judgemental."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Okay, okay! I get it. Although considering how your attempt at faking being Draco's girlfriend went down in flames, maybe you should have kept quiet!"

Hermione swatted at Harry, "Oh you!"

"Yeah well I still want to know how you were supposed to watch Tonks run me through her sexual tutorial," Harry asked.

"Tonks convinced Kreacher to charm the big mirror in the master bedroom to act like a telly. It transmitted the view to another mirror in my room," Hermione explained.

"I'm surprised Kreacher went along with that. Spying on the Master and all," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "It took a bit, but Tonks was able to convince him you needed it. Plus it helped I said the potions where because of Molly Weasley." Hermione bit her lip, "I'm worried that Kreacher is going to take that violation of you out on Ron."

Harry smiled evilly, "Too late!"

Hermione's eyes bugged out, "Harry! What _**did**_ Kreacher do to Ron?"

Harry laughed, "I might have let slip to Kreacher that Ron was afraid of spiders last night. I'll tell you the gory details later." Harry leaned in to a more intimate distance, "I want to know what you were doing while you watched us. Were you being all books and cleverness and taking notes or were you being a naughty girl?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well?" Harry merely replied, cocking his head to the side and a pointed look.

Hermione visibly deflated and finally said in a small voice, "I was being a naughty girl."

Harry leaned in, almost close enough to brush his lips against Hermione's; he suddenly realized how tight his trousers had became, "And what do naughty bookworms do?" He asked huskily.

"A question I'm afraid will have to be answered another time, sad to say,"

Both Harry and Hermione jumped apart and turned to see Tonks grinning at them from the stairwell.

"Come on Harry. I need to do an experiment on you so we can start hooking up with those Muggleborns Hermione is so concerned about. I want to do it before mum or dad show up." Tonks said as she motioned for Harry to follow her.

Harry shared a look with Hermione, "Uhm does this mean we might be doing some 'experiment' which your parents might not approve of?" Harry asked?

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes but this isn't a dodge to get you back into bed. It's just the best way I can think of to find out if you're a metamorphmagus or not."

"What?" both teens cried out.

"Come up to your bedroom and I'll explain," Tonks said.

Hermione looked at Harry and blushed, "Can I come too?"

Tonks leered at her, "I don't know. I guess it will depend on how hot and bothered you get."

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed. He was both aroused and appalled at the notion of Hermione watching him have sex.

"Just kidding! Come on, I'll explain everything in your room," Tonks said with a grin.

After making their way up to the master bedroom (with a quick stop to check the slave potion) Tonks sat down on the bed and motioned Harry to do the same. Hermione, however, sat in one of the ornate chairs by the writing desk and looked a bit uncomfortable. Harry figured it was because she was sitting in front of the mirror which had transmitted everything he and Tonks had done the night before and felt guilty.

Shaking his head at that, he turned to Tonks. "So what's this about me possibly being a metamorphmagus?"

Tonks looked at Hermione, "No interruptions from the peanut gallery, okay?"

Hermione colored and huffed at this but nodded.

Tonks grinned, "Okay here is the deal. Remember the other day when you with me when I woke up from my crying jag? Well while we were talking about hair, you mentioned how you have rarely had it cut. That and how you regrew it back after that awful cut your aunt gave you."

Before Harry could do more than nod in agreement, Hermione spoke up, "You know, I don't think I've seen your hair much longer than it is now in all the years I've known you." Before Tonks could chide her for interrupting, Hermione waved her off. "In fact, now that I think about it, your hair would get longer but right around Christmas and end of term, it seemed to get shorter again." Hermione looked at Tonks, "Are you saying Harry's doing this with magic?"

Tonks smiled, "Yes I do and what you just said just makes me think I'm even more on the right track than I was before." She turned to Harry and fingered his hair gently, "I think you unconsciously kept your hair pretty much as it is now. It might get a little longer but I'm betting around Christmas or end of term you started thinking about having to go home and that meant having to deal with another possible bad hair-cut so you shortened your hair without realizing it."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Okay. I never thought about it but you're right. While I've had my hair trimmed, if I think about it my hair really should be down past my shoulders if it grew as fast as say Ron's does."

Tonks smiled at this, "See that's the whole point. You never really gave much thought to your appearance often so you may have been keeping yourself at this sort of default. However it isn't something people might notice. I mean Hermione here has been with you for seven years and didn't cotton to it."

Tonks form shimmered and she rapidly changed her face and hair style for a bit, "Harry, I'm a rare type of metamorphmagus. Most do not have the control I have. However there are a lot more limited metamorphmagi than ones with my range of body control. When I was in Auror School I found out Director Bones' late husband Darrell was one. He could fiddle with his face a bit, change his skin, hair, and eye color but that was about it. This sort of limited control isn't as rare and it tends to run in families. House Black is the best known for throwing up talents like being a metamorphmagus."

Tonks tapped a finger on Harry lips, "Personally I think Dumbledore was wrong in thinking you're a Parselmouth because Voldemort is one. There are a lot more Parselmouths than people think. You just don't hear about them."

"Why not Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed, "Well if they get treated like I got treated when I was outed as a Parselmouth, I'd keep it a secret as well."

"Exactly!" Tonks said. "Now while you might have gotten it from your Black side of the house, there are two known Parselmouths in Wales who are Druids. Considering your blood connections to House Pryce, I'm willing to wager that's where your gift comes from. However, I still think you are a limited metamorphmagus due to your Black blood."

Harry looked at Hermione who just nodded at this info. Turning back to Tonks, Harry asked, "Okay but how is sex going to help? We are going to have sex, right?"

Tonks nudged Harry in the ribs with her elbow, "Don't sound so eager there, oh Chosen One!" She laughed at the scowl this caused. "All fun aside, yes we are going to have sex but for the very good reason as using it to concentrate your mind on your body. Putting aside Bushy Missy's fondness for watching, she's going to help."

"I'm going to have sex with Harry?" Hermione practically squeaked.

Tonks laughed again, "No but you will be in bed with him while the two of us are having sex." Tonks turned back to Harry, "The key here, Harry, is Hermione and I are going to get you into a state of arousal so you're very much aware of your body. That is the key. Once I get you to a point of extreme arousal, I've got a plan to help you sort of shock you into doing a change."

Tonks looked over to Hermione, "You see Hermione; one of the reasons why limited metamorphmagus often get overlooked is because what they do unconsciously is mistaken for accidental magic like when Harry fixed his hair after his aunt cut it. I'd bet with everyone telling him how much he looked like his dad, Harry here has been keeping his hair like James even though he isn't doing it consciously. What were going to do is try to get him to make a change. Once Harry does it consciously, he'll be able to do it again and practice at it."

Harry frowned, "Hey Tonks, I think being a metamorphmagus, even a limited one, would be brill but why go through all this? How does this help us get to the Muggleborns?"

Tonks face grew serious, "Well Harry, as an auror I know all the various ways the Ministry can check for people using glamours and other magical disguises. Right now with You-Know-Who running things, finding you is going to be Number One on his to do list. We can't risk using magic to hide you. If you can change yourself like Darrel Bones could, well that's a sort of magic which is innate and can't be detected."

Tonks ran a hand through her long hair, "Hermione, while you are famous in your own way and just as much a public enemy to the new regime, you're just not as well known by sight. I hate to say it, but I think one of the first things we need to do for you is hit up a stylist, have your hair cut and colored. Since Harry is going to be getting contacts, I think you should get some which change your eye color as well."

Hermione looked startled at this, "Cut my hair?" Harry could tell how this bothered her.

Tonks nodded, "Yeah I know it took years to grow but look at it this way. After all this is over, you can charm it back until it actually grows back. Having it short and blonde or something is really going to throw people off, especially if they use a _Finite_ spell on you expecting a glamour. We can also get you some Wonderbras and maybe some clothes which pad your shoulders a bit."

Harry snorted at this, "Show some cleavage and no one looks at her face, right?"

Tonks grinned, "Hey! Not my fault you wizards can't seem to make eye-contact when faced with a nice set of tits. I've used it once or twice on recon missions."

Hermione looked at Tonks' chest and blushed a bit when she realized what she was doing, "You know Tonks; I was...well...last night when you and Harry were..." Hermione's voice trailed off

"Yes, when Harry and I were fucking, what?" Tonks said with another little elbow nudge to Harry.

Hermione reddened some more and looked away, "It's just that I noticed that...well...ehm...your breasts where bigger. Did you do that on purpose?"

Harry nodded at this; he'd wondered about it himself that night.

Tonks laughed as she shook her head. She ran her hands over her breasts a few times, "Nope, these are all natural Black boobs. They only look big on me because you're used to seeing me in my auror form which has more compact breasts. It's something I've worked on a lot and stayed in for long periods of time. A metamorphmagus has to practice a form so or you'll revert if you get knocked out or sleep for a long time. I've got a few forms I've practiced at enough that I have to willfully change back. Reverting back to your base form during an undercover operation is a mistake which is usually only made once."

"Is that why you're so clumsy?" Hermione asked curiously.

Tonks looked mischievous like Sirius did right before a prank of his was about to go off, "Just between you, me, thee and the wall, the truth is I'm not clumsy at all. When I started apprenticing to Mad-Eye, he got me into acting clumsy. Due to some incidents back at Hogwarts which _totally _weren't my fault, I got tagged as a klutz. So Mad-Eye had me play this up. It's a bit of misdirection which I can drop at will. I mean if I'm chasing you, you might think, 'Oh it's only that clumsy pink-haired auror!' and not take me seriously. I was so glad for that troll leg umbrella holder here because I could run into every time and reinforce the clumsy old Tonks idea."

"Sneaky!" Harry said approvingly to which Hermione nodded in agreement.

Tonks stretched a bit and both teens saw she elongated her arms and made her neck longer as well, "See now if I were to run around like this with legs to match, then I'd be as klutzy as people think I am. It takes practice to change into a form which is balanced naturally." She resumed her normal form, "I have practiced with various body forms so I can get used to them. Let me tell you when you are wearing a body which is heavier and shorter, it can really trip you up if you haven't practiced with it."

Tonks paused. She made a face before looked at Harry, "You weren't kidding yesterday. We _do_ seem to get side-tracked pretty easily. What were we talking about again?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Tonks, "I had just asked why the need for all this but I think you covered it pretty well."

Hermione nodded, "I'm glad you're here Tonks. With most of our DADA teachers being horrid, we never got a good grounding in a lot of things. I know I've read a lot but I don't think I've read as much on things like glamour detection and the like." Hermione looked at Harry, "If it was just Harry, Ron and me, well I'm sure we'd have probably done something stupid and got caught."

Harry nodded grimly, "Yeah, we still need to figure out how those Death Eaters found us so fast at Tottenham Court Road."

Tonks pursed her lips, "Oh Shack and I found out how that happened. He overheard Yaxley talking to Mrs. Edgecombe in the Floo department about the need for quick reaction teams to be on alert. I did a bit of snooping in this form I have established as a Ministry janitor. It seems one of the first things You-Know-Who did after taking over the Ministry was to have a taboo put on his name."

Both teens looked confused. "Taboo? What does that do?" Harry asked.

"It means if you say the Dark Lord's name, it alerts the Ministry and breaks any enchantment's which might be protecting you or hiding you." Tonks replied.

Harry looked at Hermione, "I know I've said Voldemort's name quite a few times since we got here." Hermione nodded so Harry looked back at Tonks, "So why aren't we wall to wall in Death Eaters?"

Tonks shrugged, "I'm betting the Fidelius Charm subverts the basic mechanic of magic the Ministry uses for detection. It's why underage magic isn't detectable here or even how we can be connected to the floo connection but still be hidden. They know we exist but that's about it. Even with the charm as weakened as it is with the death of Dumbledore, it still keeps Ministry magic from working properly. Since the taboo is still a function of that magic, we're safe saying his name as long as we're under the charm."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "Harry, I know a spell which will keep us from making a mistake when we're out and about. It's a little charm to keep you from making little slips of the tongue. Parents use it to keep kids from spoiling a surprise like a birthday party. So even if we try to say Voldemort, it will force us to say something like Riddle instead."

Both Harry and Tonks looked excited at this. "Well there is another example of why I'd be rubbish without you Hermione," Harry said admiringly at his best friend. Harry turned to Tonks, "Of course this shows how important being able to get info out of the Ministry is. You are too much of a known quantity so we'll need to find another inside witch or wizard. Oh and we need you to teach us how to use our Patronus as a messenger. There is a lot of things we should have learned before Dumbledore died but didn't."

Tonks sighed sadly, "Yeah I tried to bring that up a few times during Order meetings but the 'older and wiser' heads didn't see the need at the time."

Harry's faced hardened, "Well a lot of those older and wiser heads are dead so we're on our own."

Tonks quickly reached out and caressed Harry's cheek, "Hey! Hey! Let's not go down that road. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, right?"

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened his eyes and smiled at Tonks, "Yeah, sorry about that. They didn't call me Emo McBroodypants in the D.A. for just for laughs."

Both Hermione and Tonks snorted at this.

Harry took another deep breath and exhaled, "So, how is this going to work?"

Tonks chewed on her lip a bit while looking back and forth between him and Hermione. "Okay I think we'll do it like this. Harry I need you to get completely undressed. Hermione, I need you to get as undressed as much as you're comfortable with. The object here is we're going to want to have as much tactile contact with Harry as possible. We need him to be very aware of his skin."

Hermione blushed a bit, "Can I stay in my bra and knickers?"

Tonks nodded, "Yeah I think that actually might be best. While I'm going to be using sex to set this up, we need Harry focusing on his body. It's going to be bad enough with me without him also thinking about you and what you're doing."

Harry shook his head, "No. I want Hermione naked as well."

"Harry!" Hermione said and looked at Tonks for support.

Tonks just smirked, "Any reason beyond a pervy one, Harry?"

Harry couldn't help but grin his lop-sided grin, "Well I figure since Hermione got her own private Potter porno last night the least she could do is give me a show of her own." Harry looked over to Hermione, "In fact, you two still owe me for that and I have an idea on how you can make it up to me."

Tonks laughed at the look on Hermione's face, "Sorry Bushy Missy, he's got a point. So strip and come over here. I need to spell your hands."

**OoOoO**

Tonks and Harry got off the bed and all three started to get undressed. Hermione couldn't help but take longer since she was still embarrassed. She knew Harry was right that she'd seen all of him but this was the first time she would be naked in front of a man. This of course just meant that both Harry and Tonks ended up watching her since they finished first. It wasn't helping Hermione embarrassment that Harry was definitely excited. His erection left no doubt of that. The teen witch was gratified that he was checking her out instead of just ogling Tonks.

Tonks motioned for Hermione to come over. Taking up her wand she tapped both Hermione's hands and cast, "_**C**__**utis **__**I**__**nfantem**__**!**_"

Hermione gave Tonks an odd look, "Baby skin?"

Tonks shrugged, "Something like that. It's a spell that makes your hands act like lotion without the greasiness. It's used by aurors when we have to wear our full armor. It helps prevent chafing without all the slipperiness."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's used a lot in Quidditch. Mostly by those who have to wear the most padding. I didn't use it myself since my Seeker armor is so light.

Tonks nodded, "While most masseurs use actual oils, this spell will work for us because it will excite Harry's skin but won't make him slippery." Tonks made a face, "You might hear how great silk sheets are but let me tell you it really kills the mood when you're sliding all over the bed when you're trying for a romantic moment."

Tonks pushed Harry to a seated position at the edge of the bed, "Hermione I want you to get behind him and start to massage him. Remember, we're really not trying to do an erotic thing here. We're trying to get Harry to concentrate on how his body feels. So rub him, scratch him softly but try not to tickle him."

Hermione nodded, "What are you going to be doing?"

Tonks smirked, "Well Harry being a typical male will probably pop too soon for this to work so I'm going to get him off first. Then we can get too it. I'm sure you noticed how quickly he recovered last night, yes?"

Hermione giggled and was glad she was behind Harry so he couldn't see how aroused she was getting. The room was pleasantly warm, almost stuffy yet her nipples were rock hard. She already was wet and she worried there would be a noticeable wet spot for whatever Tonks had in mind next.

Harry sighed as Tonks began to stroke his erection with sure, practiced hand. Hermione started to tentatively rub his back and arms.

Tonks looked up, "Okay Harry. I know you're living most guys' dream but focus. Close your eyes and really concentrate on your body. Feel our hands on your skin; monitor your breathing and so on. I know Snape didn't teach you crap but I figured you read that book on occlumency I got you right?"

Harry nodded. It didn't look like he trusted his voice at the moment.

"Well think on the meditative parts. Clear your mind of what we're doing to you and concentrate on the feelings." Tonks explained.

Harry nodded again. Hermione knew he was probably conjuring up in his mind's eye a blank space all in white. Every time some image popped up, he would imagine a white panel covering it up. Hermione had helped him find this imaged out of the various ways the book Tonks had given him (and a copy to her as well) before leaving King's Cross station. Of all the different methods, this worked the best for Harry. Hermione, for her part, used an image of the ocean.

It became apparent to Hermione that Harry was having a lot harder time focusing then when they had practiced back at the Burrow. She was sure it didn't help that she had become more adventurous with her hands and he would be feeling her hard nipples digging into his back. From the little grunts he made, Hermione could tell that Tonks was _very_ good with her hands.

No one spoke and the only noise was that of skin on skin and Harry's breathing which was getting heavier as time went by. For that matter so was Hermione's. While she was in heaven massaging Harry's body like she was, her eyes were riveted on Tonks' breasts as they jiggled as she wanked Harry off. Old concerns about her sexuality once again boiled up to the surface of her mind. For the moment, however, she just let herself appreciate Tonks' beautiful nude form and decided she'd worry about her possible lesbian leanings later.

Hermione could feel Harry becoming tenser under her fingers. His breathing was becoming more ragged. She almost gasped when Tonks leaned down and licked the crown of Harry's penis causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth Harry?" Tonks practically purred.

"Oh please let him shoot on your breasts!" The words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them.

Harry gave a strangled grunt as Tonks just looked up and locked eyes with the bushy haired teen. Tonks then shrugged and began to tongue Harry's sensitive areas again. Now, however, Hermione could tell she was putting on a show. A show for her.

A show which rapidly came to an end when Harry's hips started to jerk and he began to ejaculate onto Tonk's heaving bosom. Hermione was amazed at the amount he came and how oddly bright and shiny his seed was on Tonks' breasts. Without conscious thought, her hand snaked down to diddle her clit. She amazed herself by having a small orgasm before Harry had gotten his breathing under control after he finally stopped cumming.

None of this was missed by Tonks. Hermione was certain that Harry couldn't help but feel what she had been doing behind him. For once, she didn't care as her body shuddered in release.

"Okay!" Tonks drawled out knowingly. "Now for phase two. Hermione, I need you to prop up some pillows against the headboard and lie against them. Harry, you get between her legs on your back."

"I can think of a better position to use if I'm going to be between Hermione's legs," Harry quipped with a sly smile.

Hermione swatted his arm, "Prat!"

"Says the girl who secretly watches her friends shag and does what naughty girls do," Harry muttered.

"Children! Don't make me separate you two," Tonks joked as Hermione took another swing at Harry only with a lot more force this time.

After a bit of maneuvering, Harry and Hermione got settled. Tonks straddled Harry's knees and lightly traced her finger up and down Harry's cock. It was twitching but wasn't fully erect yet. "Same drill as before, Hermione; slow and steady." Tonks reached out and started to wank Harry again and for a minute or two all three just watched.

Finally Tonks gave a grunt, "Okay I think you're hard enough. As with Hermione, same as before Harry. I know you're going to be tempted to watch your crazy hot and only slightly older sexy cousin shag you but I really need you to keep your eyes closed. When I tell you to open them, I'm going to need you to look at my face. My face! We can always have private showings for my other exciting bits later. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. He seemed _very_ aware of Hermione's naked body behind him if the tenseness in his back was anything to go by. Hermione was embarrassed to see his left leg was right on the wet spot from where she had cum earlier. Tonks noticed none of this and merely smiled at Harry and scooted forward and maneuvered his cock into the opening to her sex. With a pleasurable sigh she impaled herself upon it and then started to rock her hips back and forth.

"Merlin this is _**so**_ good!" Tonks said with a happy moan of contentment.

As Tonks and Harry began to try and find a good rhythm, Hermione found it difficult to concentrate on what she was doing. Watching Tonks bouncing up and down on Harry's manhood was stimulating enough but holding Harry and stroking his body was difficult to do without it become erotic. She found herself running one hand through his hair and caught herself nibbling on his ear. He seemed to like it just as much as Lilith did back in school.

For a second Hermione roving hands faltered as for a moment in a flash of panic in regards to her fellow muggleborn friends. Was Lilith alright? Was Sally-Anne? Had Fay decided to stick it out in Hogwarts even though she was only a half-blood? She hoped that Justin and Anthony had had sense enough not to return to school.

A long drawn out moan from Tonks broke this train of thought and brought her back to watching the older witch. Hermione knew she herself had a nice bum but she envied Tonks and her womanly figure with a vengeance. It wasn't fair a woman who could fiddle with her body could have such a naturally pleasing figure to begin with.

Tonks licked her lips and moaned again, "Crap Harry what have you been eating? Every day your aura keeps getting stronger! I'm getting light-headed up here!"

Hermione realized she was nibbling on Harry's ear again. Tonks was right. Harry's aura had gotten a lot stronger from the end of term to now. Was it the addition of all the different family magicks added to his own or did it have something to do with Dumbledore's death? Either way, Harry's aura was making him even more fanciable. The stronger the wizard magically, the more witches desired them. It worked the other way around. Beyond Veela powers or big breasts, magical strength made witches like Fleur and Susan catch the eye of most wizards which came their way.

**OoOoO**

Tonks fell forward so that she was resting on her elbows, her nipples teasingly rubbing against Harry's own. She practically growled as she bucked her hips harder, "Please tell me you're close, Harry. I can't keep this up for long." The older witch's face was screwed up almost as if she was in pain and she was breathing in short gasping breaths.

Harry groaned, "Ready? I've been ready for the last two minutes or so! I've been trying my best to last this long!" It had been a struggle he felt was worthy of its own saga or maybe comedic opera. It hadn't helped that Tonks had this amazing internal muscle control which felt like she was milking his cock with her sex. Then there was Hermione who was grinding against him and seem intent on making dirty, sweet love to his ear.

Tonks let out a satisfied moan at this, "Okay Harry. Try to focus on your body. When I tell you to; open your eyes." With that she started to fuck with joyful abandon. Harry felt Hermione's hands sneak out and rub his chest before reaching up and tweaking Tonks' nipples.

With a startled shriek, Tonks cried out, "Oh Merlin! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!"

As the auror thrashed on top of him made it impossible for Harry to try and not think about Hermione feeling her up, staying focused on his own body and not to orgasm at the same time. "I'm cumming too!" Harry practically shouted with a cry of his own.

As his cum boiled up out of his balls and towards its inevitable date with Tonks' womb, he tried to stay focused. So much so it took a half second to realize Tonks had yelled for him to open his eyes. As he began to loss control and thrust widely against Tonks' equally frantic bouncing, he opened his eyes.

He found an inch from his face was a red-head with startling blue eyes. The red was not the brassy Weasley ginger but a more subdued amber. The face was a stranger yet oddly familiar in a way Harry could not identify immediately. Yet as he groaned against Tonks as he shot another heavy set of fiery loads into her, Harry found himself realizing what he was seeing.

He was seeing what might be his fraternal twin. A twin who combined the best of his mother and father. Yet this time it was Lily Evans' face except for the brilliant blue eyes of James Potter. Harry could see glimpses of his father in the face but his mother's high cheekbones and aquiline nose dominated. He felt an odd surge of connection even though Tonks had kept the face feminine. This might have been his face with a different roll of the genetic dice.

When he finally stopped cumming and Tonks had all but collapsed onto his chest while resuming her base form, Harry felt odd. His entire scalped itched and his face felt hot. Before he could even raise his head to look towards the mirror, he heard Hermione's shocked intake of breath.

"Harry you did it!" Hermione squealed into his ear.

Tonks looked up at him and smiled in tired, triumph. "Bingo!"

Harry looked over to mirror to find his face had indeed mimicked Tonk's face. He didn't look like himself yet he could still see the essentials of his mother and father in him.

Tonks rolled off him before running a finger alongside his cheek, "Needs a little work. You look a bit too feminine but that's probably mostly from copying my face. I'm betting if you practice this in front of a mirror you can make your jaw line more angular and adapt a man's hair style and then we'll be golden."

Harry found himself unable to stop running his hands over his face and through his hair. It was odd to have hair which didn't look like a tatty bird's nest.

Hermione hugged him tightly, "You look great Harry! Now if we could only do something about that scar!"

Tonks frowned, "Well that will take a bit of work. Harry can't remove it but with some practice he should be able to shift it. I think Harry should be able to manage moving it down to his shoulders. If that doesn't work, we can see about moving it behind an ear. His hair will cover most of it up so it won't be recognized as anything but a normal scar. Get you your contacts and maybe some shoes designed to give you a bit of height and I doubt any Death Eater would give you a second glance."

"How long will it stay like this Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Probably till he falls asleep. I'm fairly certain he'll be able to get it back if I mimic it again and he concentrates."

Harry frowned, "I don't know; this face feels so familiar. I feel like I'm my own fraternal twin."

Tonks beamed, "It's why I chose it. I went through that album Hagrid gave you and worked on this all morning while you two were down shooting. Because the form is made up of elements of your parents, I think your body unconsciously accepts it."

Harry smiled, "I'm not trying to impersonate anyone; I'm just using a _potential_ me."

Tonks gave his arm a squeeze, "That was the plan. As much as I think you were fanciable before, I have to say you do a much better ginger than any of the Weasleys."

Harry laughed but he felt Hermione tense behind him. "Well as much as this has been _very_ fun, I need to go check on my potion. It should be ready by now. I think we could have Ronald home by dinner." She said in a flat voice.

Harry gave a dry chuckle, "I'm sure as long as he makes it to dinner on time, he'll forgive us eventually."

**XxXxX**

**OFFICE, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 6****th**** 1997 – EVENING**

Harry watched as Ron pulled another strand of silvery memory partially out of his forehead for Hermione to tap it with her wand. They had been doing this for quite some time now. Harry really had to admire the sheer brilliance of Hermione. Even cut off from the mundane world for nine months out of the year, she still was grounded enough to come up with ideas he was sure no Magical could even comprehend.

Harry had thought they were going to remove every memory from Ron and store it. Hermione, however, had come to realize this would probably cause psychosis over time because he would have a memory hole in his mind and so Ron's consciousness would be vainly searching for information it knew existed but was no longer there.

As Hermione explained to him, the key would be to leave the information in place enough so Ron's consciousness would acknowledge its existence but be unable to access it. So taking a page from technology, she was tagging each memory so with the proper potion, the memories would suddenly be inaccessible until the antidote was given.

Harry knew enough about computers to understand what she was doing. Hermione was doing to Ron's memories what a computer did to a deleted file. It didn't actually destroy the file but merely took away the bit of info which told the computer it existed. Luckily for Ron, memory wasn't like a computer so his memories were in no danger of being over-written. So now all of Ron's memories were there enough for his sanity but hidden enough that only a highly competent legilimens with an idea of what was done would find them. Harry doubted even Voldemort had the patience for that.

While Hermione was not actively engaging him, Ron simply stared blankly at the wall. He'd done that a lot over the course of the afternoon. The slave potion really deadened one's ability to care about anything but the orders one was given. Harry didn't like having to use the potion on his erstwhile friend but it had made the process go smoothly.

While Ron had been pulling out the various memories at Hermione's direction, Harry had idly read up on love potions as well as the slave potion. Harry was surprised to find the latter to have been designed by wardens working under King Arthur at Merlin's direction. Originally called the _thrall potion_, it was used on prisoners prior to the invention of magic-negating hand-cuffs to make it easier to transport dangerous prisoners. While still occasionally used by the DMLE, the potion had taken on the more sinister connotations due to being used for nefarious ends.

Less appealing was the section on love potions. Harry, for the life of him, could not understand how the Magical world could view them with such blasé. Every author warned about the fact they did not create love but merely lust or amplified existing emotions. Yet all seemed to imply that since the effects were temporary meant the potions were perfectly acceptable.

Harry couldn't help but scowl at the thought that Magicals were so lazy they even resorted to using a magical aide to find a boy or girlfriend. How typical!

As Harry listened with half-an-ear to Hermione as she rattled off her test questions to ensure she had gotten all the memories they were worried about, he was thinking about his ginger-haired friend. Ron's change in demeanor had gotten Harry wondering. Had Dumbledore's death broken some enchantments on the trio? Yes they knew Molly Weasley probably had nothing sinister in mind when she brewed up her potions since it wasn't in her nature to be other than the loving, if a bit domineering, woman she was.

Yet Harry could shake the idea that Molly's concerns could easily be used to further someone else's plans. The fact that Dumbledore had left them clues like they were on some sort of scavenger hunt made Harry question the Headmaster's motives. He already had a bad feeling why he was suddenly becoming more powerful. In this case he felt it was less of Dumbledore's planning and more of his failure at seeing what had been right in front of his long nose all along. However this didn't mean Dumbledore didn't have other plans in motion.

Hermione laid her list down on the table and put. "I am confident we got everything, Harry. It would take an accomplish legilimens a long time to dig around and find anything we might have missed. Frankly I can't see them taking the time."

Harry nodded grimly. He worried that if push came to shove, they'd just kill Ron rather than waste the time digging. Hopefully his blood status would protect him as it had protected Andromeda the day before. Even so, he hoped that Charlie was working on a way to house the Weasleys if they had to flee England.

"Pass me the activation potion, will you Harry?" Hermione took the phial from him and turned to Ron. "Ronald, drink this potion. After you do, I will be casting spells at you. You will not react. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ron said woodenly.

"Wait!" Harry suddenly said and grabbed the potion out of Ron's hand. His earlier thoughts about Dumbledore using the Weasleys and others in the Order came back to him. He had to know. "Ron, did you or your family ever have anyone tell you to befriend me?"

Ron stood silently for a moment before shaking his head, "I do not believe so."

"Why were you outside the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ back in our First Year? I know because of me and security issues, we ended up going different ways but hadn't your family usually flooed directly to the platform? So why not didn't your family do this our first year?"

Ron paused again before answering, "I'm not sure. Mum said we were meeting someone but never said who. I never really thought about it till now."

"How did your mum get my vault key?" Harry asked. Another thing which had bothered him after his meeting with the goblins. Griphook had waspishly asked him if he needed spare keys to his vaults to give out to his friends. It was obvious that people rarely ever gave anyone their vault key. So how did Molly get it? It didn't make sense for Hagrid to give it to her considering Molly's opinion of Hagrid.

"Dumbledore gave it to her," Ron said almost immediately. Before Harry could ask another question, Ron continued, "A good thing too. Dad had gotten censured at work over possession of some Muggle items and had his pay cut along with a fine. We were struggling but the money Dumbledore had Mum take out of your vault for us helped. Still can't believe that prat Percy is still sore about that since Dumbledore said it was payment for taking care of you. It's not like we didn't earn that money unlike the money paid to those horrid Muggles."

Hermione gasped but Harry's eyes just narrowed dangerously, "Which horrid Muggles? The Dursleys? How much did they get paid and how often?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I do know Mum didn't like it. She felt we should have gotten it all considering how bad your relatives treated you. I overheard Mum and Dad arguing over the money. Mum wanted to get us better clothes and new wands but Dad said they had old debts and issues with the Burrow to spend the money on."

Harry leaned closer, his voice barely above a whisper, "So you're saying without that money, your family would have gone broke or something?"

Ron looked for a moment like he was fighting the potion but nodded, "Yes but Dumbledore said he wouldn't let that happen."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Molly's insistence at Harry being at the Burrow as often as possible was making more sense to him now. Good intentions or not, he was a cash cow to their family which Dumbledore was apparently in charge of milking. He also realized how Dudley had always gotten everything he wanted. The money supposedly going to support Harry went to all the toys, games and the like Dudley had plowed through every year. Plus Harry was sure it funded all the family vacations he had never gotten to go on.

Something to deal with at another time. Harry knew he had larger issues to worry about no matter how deeply this information hurt him. Yet for all which had happened since that first day on the train, Harry could not bring himself to let Ron go without one last chance. He took up the antidote for the slave potion and gave it to Ron, "Drink this."

"Harry?" Hermione was looking at him with concern. Harry was sure something in his face must have given him away.

"He may be a ginger prat, Hermione but he's _our_ ginger prat. I know you'll think me daft but I'm going to give him one last chance."

"Honestly Harry! Haven't you given him enough chances?" Hermione huffed.

Harry watched as the life began to fade back into Ron's eyes, "I have indeed, Hermione. But this time it's different. This isn't about you and him. It's not about my friendship or him being my best mate. This is about Voldemort. Here is his last chance to join the fight against him."

Ron let out a small groan and shook himself like dog drying itself off. His face was instantly wary when he realized Harry and Hermione were staring at him, both with their wands out.

The trio just stared at each other for a moment before Ron finally broke the silence, "So…are you still sending me home or just going to let that little bleeder have another go at it for laughs?" Ron gave Harry a sour look, "That was right cold about the spider thing, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure it is still pales to going out to your possible death by dragon thinking your best mate thinks you are a liar and a cheat. Just because I accepted your apology back then doesn't mean I didn't want a little payback if the opportunity presented itself."

Ron reddened but didn't explode. He looked at Hermione but she was looking like she had just graduated from the Greengrass Winter Academy of Etiquette with honors. "What now?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "Now I'm going to ask you to reconsider. I realize we are asking a lot of you. We intend to break a taboo you've heard about all your life. We're asking you to look past how you used to see the world and see it with a fresh perspective. We're asking all of that on top of asking you to come with us into danger and death. Some of that death will be by our hands."

Hermione spoke up, "You seem to equate killing with murder, Ron but we're at war. You can't possibly think soldiers are murderers and Dark do you? We may not have uniforms or have Letters of Marque from the Queen but we _**are**_ soldiers now. My father did time as a soldier and both my grandfathers fought in Europe. They did their duty and now it is my turn to do the same."

Harry nodded at this, "The Ministry has fallen Ron. Fallen internally but still in the grip of a power which is in some ways no different if we had been invaded by another country. Do you not have a duty to fight that power?"

Ron shook his head, "Of course I do, but you're asking too much! What's the point of winning the war if it gets you thrown in prison?"

Harry shrugged, "You're assuming we will. I'm willing to bet after I kill Voldemort and we retake the Ministry from the Death Eaters, a whole lot of folks will overlook how we did it. Frankly, Ron, I figure if people aren't going to fight with us then they don't get much say in how the war was fought. Besides, if we take down Voldemort, who will stop us?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "You sound like you want to take over yourself. I _knew _it! You're going Dark! Dad always scoffed at the Headmaster's worrying about the chance of it but it looks like Dumbledore knew what he was talking about all along!"

Harry laughed at this but Hermione didn't look amused, "Harry's not going Dark in the slightest! I may have a lot of changes I want made if possible but Harry here would cheerfully fade into anonymity if he can."

Ron looked puzzled, "Anonymity? Is that in Australia?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. "Look Ron, we've been through a lot but ever since the fight at the Department of Mysteries it has long ceased to be about us. While I'm asking you as a friend to join me, I'm also asking you as a patriot. You have your family to protect and Hermione and I will protect our loved ones as well. We're just not going to let tradition or archaic laws tell us how we're going to do it." Harry said firmly.

Ron's eyes bugged out, "So you're still going to try and use Muggle means against Voldemort? Merlin, Harry! You're not asking me to just fight; you're asking me on a suicide mission! Look I know you think Muggles are dash clever but you have to understand Magic has trumped Muggle for thousands of years and it always will. There are no Muggle solutions to beat Voldemort! Only through magic are you going to have a chance at winning and fulfilling the prophecy."

Hermione looked ready to explode but Harry waived her off. "Ron what are you?"

Ron look at him suspiciously, "What do you mean what am I? A Gryffindor? A Weasley? What?"

"What do you consider yourself as?" Harry asked taking a slightly different tact.

Ron's face brightened, "I'm a wizard, Harry. A _**Light**_ wizard and I always will be!"

Harry nodded, "Okay but how much of a wizard are you now?"

Ron looked confused, "What do you mean? I'm still the wizard I've always been."

"Prove it!" Hermione said coldly.

"I can't. You have my wand," Ron said angrily.

"Exactly!" Harry said. "Without your wand there isn't much you can do that a Muggle can't do as well. Oh sure you can see things they can't and you can still apparate but without your wand you are no different from them. Do you know why? Because you're _human_ just like them. They have the same loves, hates, fears, and desires as we do Ron. Yet you talk about Muggles like they are a quaint animal that can just mimic what called 'real' people can."

"I do not!" Ron said.

"Sure you do. If you didn't, you and your family would have taken the time to get to know your neighbors in Ottery St. Catchpole just like the Lovegoods and Diggorys do. No, you just set yourself apart and hopped from one magical place to another through the floo or apparition. You have barely been anywhere in Britain let alone the world." Harry said.

Harry looked at Hermione, "You know what else Ron? Hermione and I are so much richer than you. Not in wealth but in culture, art, literature and so much more. What did we learn at Hogwarts? Practically nothing compared to what I could have learned in the Muggle world!"

"We learned magic, Harry!" Ron said indignantly.

"And magic is the answer to everything, isn't it Ron?" Harry said with a slight sneer.

"What else would we learn at Hogwarts besides magic?" Ron asked angrily.

"You might learn there is an entire world out there you know nothing about. You might learn that the Muggles you look down on do a lot of things I've yet to see equaled by any witch or wizard." Harry said.

"Oh? Like what?" Ron asked.

"_What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world; the paragon of animals_'" Hermione quoted in a measured voice.

Harry nodded, "You keep saying that no Muggle thing can defeat Voldemort but you're wrong. We're not going to use Muggle means; we're going to use _human_ means. Just because they can't cast spells doesn't matter since they do so much more than Magicals. I've yet to hear of any witch or wizard who has been to the moon. 'Mere' Muggles have been there quite a few times."

Ron said nothing so Harry decided to appeal to something in Ron he knew he had hungered for ever since Harry had known him: Fame and Glory. "_Old men forget. Yet all shall be forgot, but he'll remember with advantages what feats he did that day! Then shall our names. Familiar in his mouth as household words; Harry the king, Bedford and Exeter, Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester be in their flowing cups freshly remember'd. This story shall the good man teach his son and Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by, from this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remember'd; We few, we happy few, we band of brothers._"

Hermione gave Harry a curious look, "I know you hid out in the library a lot back in Surrey but that's rather impressive Harry!"

Harry shrugged, "Well occlumency _does_ help you order your mind. I'm amazed at what I can remember now. I wish Snape had been a better teacher since my OWL exams would have been a breeze if he had."

Ron looked lost, "What are you two talking about?"

Harry shook his head sadly. He had hoped his quote would get Ron thinking about the glory of their quest against Voldemort. He didn't see it that way but he knew Ron would. It seemed Ron was a bit thicker than Harry had suspected. "We're talking about a world which exists right outside the door here. A world filled with knowledge we didn't get a whisper of at Hogwarts."

Harry turned to Hermione with a sly smile and knelt, "_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grie. That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!_"

Hermione blushed and lightly cuffed Harry on the side of his head, "You, good sir, have a honeyed tongue...for a prat!"

"Okay! Ha! Ha! Let's all laugh at Ron Weasley who's not in on the joke," Ron said in a peevish tone, "So you two know some fancy words. What good are they?"

The happy smile on Hermione's face faded and she scowled. "What good are they? Ronald do you ever listen to yourself? What Harry is trying to get through your thick skull is you and most everyone else in the Magical world live under a rock. A rock you cheerfully carry on your backs. There is this huge world outside filled with thousands of years of culture, history, art, philosophy and literature. You learned almost nothing of it at Hogwarts and you seem glad of it!"

"We learned about history!" Ron said. He turned to Harry with a sly smile, "If you can stay awake in class that is!"

Harry wasn't amused, "No we didn't. All we learned was the history of _magic_ and even then we barely got taught anything. I recently learned more from the goblins in a day than I got taught by Binns in a month. Once again, Ron, you seem to think because you got taught something relating to magic that it keeps you from needing to expand past the magical realm."

Ron huffed in irritation, "So what Harry? The Statute of Secrecy keeps us separate. It _has_ to be that way. Don't know why you two are getting all worked up about all this Muggle stuff. We can't use it so why should we learn it?"

Harry just blinked at this. He knew Ron wasn't keen on learning but now he seemed to be happy with his willful ignorance. Hermione, however, picked up from where Harry left off, "You're missing the point, Ronald. Not everything has to have a use that you can see. In all that time in Hogwarts, we didn't get exposed too much beyond magic. What Harry and I are trying to teach you is there is more to life than magic. As Harry put it, take away your wand and you're not much of a wizard anymore but you're still a man. Like I told you earlier, now is your chance to act like it. Be a Gryffindor and step out of your comfort zone for a change."

Ron looked at Hermione with an angry flush in his face, "And I'm telling you you're better off in the Magical word solving things the magical way. It's the _better_ way. I can't see how you refuse to see how much the magical world is better for you, Hermione!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Now, my liege, tell me what blessings I have here alive? That I should fear to die? Therefore proceed, but yet hear this: mistake me not; no life, I prize it not a straw, but for mine honor, which I would free, if I shall be condemn'd. Upon surmises, all proofs sleeping else but what your jealousies awake_."

Harry snorted at this but Hermione's eyes never left Ron's. "You sit there and try and tell me how much better my life is in the magical world while you witnessed how much I suffered for being a Muggleborn. Or how just because I'm a witch I'm supposed to be subservient to any wizard I choose to enter into a relationship with. Honestly Ronald, I always knew you were jealous of Harry for all sorts of things you feel he has that you do not. What amazes me is the one thing you _should_ be jealous of, you scorn with contempt. I think the reason you and all the other Purebloods stay away from the Muggle world is because you know, in your secret heart, how far ahead of you they have gone. Maybe they've always been ahead because as Harry said, there is more to life than magic. You don't need magic to live, to love or to fight for what you believe in."

Ron just stared back at Hermione. Minutes seem to pass before Ron gave a small snort of disbelief. A snort which seemed to imply he was amazed at how naïve Hermione was being.

This was too much for Harry, "Okay Hermione that's about all I can take. Give him the activation potion and spell him and let's get him on his way."

Before Ron could do more than say, "Wait!" Hermione had stunned him. Harry noted she didn't do anything more than that. Thus Ron crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"A bit harsh," Harry said lightly.

Hermione's face was like a blank mask, "He doesn't understand. None of them do. Worse, they don't _want_ to understand."

Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know Hermione."

Hermione reached up and squeezed Harry' hand with her own, "It didn't bother me at first but as the years went by and I started looking at how much I'd have to catch up for when I wanted to go to University did it begin to sink in how far behind I'd be. I mean except for Professor Flitwick's choir, we had nothing! No art, no orchestra, no dancing, literature or theater; we had none of it! Where was the philosophy? The economics or government classes? " Hermione's voice once again dripped with venomous sarcasm, "No! It was all magic. Magic this! Magic that! Charm your teacup to dance and turn your pincushion into a hedgehog! Oh aren't we all _so _clever!"

Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder again. Even so, he was amazed at the anger which seemed to be welling up from somewhere deep inside her. "I know, Hermione. I know." Harry said to try and soothe his friend.

Hermione began to tear up, "What's the worst is they are so gleefully happy with how ignorant they are! If it wasn't for the library at Hogwarts most of them wouldn't have a hint there was more to life than magic."

"Something you tried to point out quite often, Hermione. You were the Joan of Arc trying to lead them to something greater than themselves. They just didn't want to hear the truth from your lips," Harry said sadly.

Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye. "Truth?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "_There is no frigate like a book to take us lands away. Nor any Coursers like a page of prancing poetry. This traverse may the poorest take without oppress of toll. How frugal is the chariot that bears the Human Soul_?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried and hugged him fiercely.

After sharing a special moment, the pair broke apart and looked down at the erstwhile member of their trio. Harry knelt and tucked Ron's wand and a seemingly blank parchment into the inner pocket of Ron's robe. The only marking on the paper was an ornate PPM&W at the top. He figured between Ron or the Twins that someone would figure it was a reference to the Marauders which in turn would give them the code to activate their message. Not that they said much more than why they felt Ron had to go back and a warning to Molly about how they knew about the potions.

Hermione knelt next to Ron and tapped his forehead with her wand, "_**Obliviate!**_" She looked at Harry, "With the effects of all his memories being suppressed, I highly doubt anyone is going to be able to retrieve the memory of this conversation."

Harry nodded. Trying to find one obliviated memory was hard enough. Who knew what having all of those hidden memories would do to Ron's mental landscape? It certainly wouldn't make it any easier for a legilimens if his rudimentary knowledge was anything to go by.

Hermione stood up and with a flick of her wand she levitated Ron up and cast a cushioning charm on him. She then poured the activation potion carefully into his mouth and then cast the charm Healers used on unconscious patients so they'd swallow.

As she did this Harry tossed a pinch of powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow, Lemon Drop Emergency!" Harry said clearly. Tonks had given them the secret code which would allow them to override the security wards so they could send Ron thru without anyone on the other side opening the connection.

As the flames roared up, a wand flourish sent Ron's unconscious form vanishing into the green fire. With a wave of his own wand, Harry broke the connection. After a moment he sighed, "Well that's it then." He looked at Hermione. He could see it in her eyes she felt the same way. A sense of finality to what had just happened.

The Golden Trio was finished forever.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Five Preview: ** Harry ties one on and takes a night walk which ends in mayhem and mistakes.

**A/N**: Not to be a bit persnickety but can a lot of you out there wait a chapter before going off on me in righteous fury over a perceived outrage? A lot of people felt Tonks had done a Bad Thing in regards to Harry. Maybe she did. Maybe the first paragraph of this chapter might have been, "Harry; I'm sorry. I made a terrible mistake." I realize this is the danger of having a serialized format but please, have a little patience.

**Silk Sheets + Water Bed**: Not as much adult fun as one might imagine.

**Quotes**: I would hope all of you would recognize the Bard. Emily Dickenson might not be as well known but hey, always a good thing to broaden your poetry base, yes? If you don't know why Harry snorted at the last thing Hermione quoted, well it's a bit of an 'in-the-know' joke. Look it up; I'm sure you'll understand why I say this.

**Spells**: _C__utis __I__nfantem_ – The skin of a child

**Update**: Special thanks to _stealacandy_ for catching a huge plot problem in this chapter!


	5. Shots in the Dark

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND**: "Fat, drunk and stupid is no way to go through life son!" **– Dean Vernon Wormer**

**CHAPTER FIVE – SHOTS IN THE DARK**

**OFFICE, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 7****th**** 1997 – EARLY MORNING**

Harry was drunk.

He hadn't planned on it but it just sort of happened. He sat in a chair in the office and just looked out the window. This was turning into his favorite thinking spot. There wasn't much in the way of traffic since it was getting on past one in the morning but that suited Harry just fine.

Occasionally he saw a taxi pull up to the Phoenix Hotel catty-corner to block of flats Grimmauld Place was in. How ironic was it that a mundane hotel so close to where the Order of the Phoenix had met would have such a name? Of course there were consequences to this. Harry tried to ignore the two men in dark cloaks loitering in the park across from Grimmauld Place.

Harry swirled the drink in his hand, watching how the candle-light played off the amber liquid. Hermione had turned in early and since he did not have Ron's emotional teaspoon range, Harry knew she probably had cried herself to sleep. He also knew this was something he needed to let her do alone. Harry knew how she felt; potions or not, the emotions still had felt real. So Harry was sure Hermione was going through a rough patch but didn't want Harry around to see it.

He understood how the situation did and didn't make sense all at once. She knew her feelings for Ron were fake and shouldn't feel guilty due to her feelings for Harry but she obviously did anyway. That and one didn't cast off a friendship of going on seven years without a lot of emotion. For his part, Harry wasn't thinking about Ginny or Ron but more of the sense of betrayal from the Headmaster and the Weasleys in general.

That Dumbledore had paid the Weasleys money to take care of him didn't bother him in the least. He would have been happy if he had known about it since he had never wanted to be a burden to them. Harry wasn't surprised they never told him about it. Beyond the Weasley pride, he could see Molly thinking it something which didn't needed to be brought up. When Harry thought things through logically, he even felt a bit of his anger at the potions thing ebb slightly. Looking at the world through Molly's eyes, Harry could see her reasoning. He didn't agree with it but he could understand it.

Since Harry was an abused orphan who had gone through so much in his Fifth Year, Harry could easily see Molly thinking he needed a girlfriend. And what better candidate than her own daughter who had 'loved' him all her life? Worse was Harry was sure Dumbledore probably would have approved if he knew about it. He could just hear Dumbledore saying to Molly, "It is important for young Harry to turn away from the darkness in his life and embrace the power of love!" or some silly twaddle like that.

Even worse was how he could see how Molly might think she was doing Hermione a favor! Not only would she get a witch to whip her least ambitious son into shape, Hermione would marry into a Pureblood family which would protect her like Harry's father had done for Lily. It was sickening but it made sense when seen through the warped world of Magical Britain.

Of course Harry _**was **_angry about the money to the Dursleys. He wouldn't have minded the money if they had actually spent it on him instead of themselves. As much as he didn't like his relatives, Harry felt some form of compensation for taking care of him was only fair. No, just like with the abuse, what Harry was angry about was that Dumbledore didn't check. He just assumed the famously compassionate Lily Potter would have a sister just like her even if she wasn't magical.

What really got Harry thinking was how after Harry had come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had done nothing! Had the money given to the Dursleys become more of a bribe to buy their silence? Harry couldn't help but think if he had found out earlier than his view of the Headmaster would have taken a serious hit. A hit Harry wasn't sure his relationship with the Old Man could have recovered from. Harry felt this is probably why he was never told. Couldn't have the image of the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being tarnished! This sort of thought went along well with a lot of things Harry had been thinking about now that his occlumency lessons had ordered his mind. Now he had the clarity of thought to where he was starting to make connections to a lot of weird things in his life he had previously ignored.

Harry took another sip of the brandy Kreacher had brought him. As much as the old elf was still a pain, Harry had to admit he did his job well now that he was properly motivated. With the whole thing with Ron and Hermione leaving him keyed up, Andromeda hadn't helped. She had showed up with things they would need prior to the Tonks' move to France. He had had Kreacher put her in the room next to where Tonks was already staying. Ted was still at home and would remain there for a day or so to finish finalizing things. Thus Andromeda was very worried about her husband. While she covered it well, the tension seemed to bleed off her. This hadn't made Harry feel any better about things.

It had been a trying set of days. First the wedding fiasco followed by the flight to London and the subsequent fight. Then finding out the truth about Remus Lupin. That hadn't helped his overall mood. While he was happy he was helping the Tonks (and Tonks helping him!) they did bring another set of worries with them. The whole thing with Ron earlier had been bitter icing on a very shitty cake.

So when he had asked Kreacher for something to drink, he had expected the elf to come back with some fire-whiskey. Instead he had brought some aged brandy. When asked, Kreacher had sniffed and gave him a small lecture about true spirits versus what 'the common rabble bez drinking' – It was odd being given a lecture about culture from a being who couldn't speak English properly! Yet Kreacher knew his stuff, Harry had to admit. While Harry knew his palate wasn't refined enough to truly appreciate what he was drinking, it was head and shoulders over Ogden's supposed best.

The problem was, cultured or not, Harry was well and truly squiffed now. However instead of numbing him up, Harry had continued to brood; his mind ablaze with thoughts. He had noticed his dour reflection in the window and had quipped to himself how it was probably one of his best talents. Perhaps if he survived fighting Voldemort he could start his own grunge band. Maybe _Harry and the Dark Lords_ or simply _Scarhead! _Of course the latter sounded like a metal band. Harry thought this might not be a bad thing since he felt he could rage like the best thrash metal band around.

It kept coming back to Dumbledore. For whatever reason, the Old Man had manipulated his life since the beginning. As he sat in the dark room lit only by a single candle and drank, Harry thought about many things. Things he had simply accepted at the time. Now he had time to wonder at the way of things. What had been going on in Dumbledore's mind when he had drawn up his plans in regards to Harry? How did all this relate to what Ron's Aunt Muriel had said about Dumbledore back at the wedding?

Harry had realized, after some reflection that he truly did not know who Albus Dumbledore really was. In fact, he would wager few people in the world did. Albus Dumbledore was more a symbol rather than a real person. Harry knew what that felt like. He had always striven to just be plain old Harry Potter but everyone saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. It wasn't him so Harry wondered if the same was true about Dumbledore. Who was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Was he the Defeater of Grindelwald? The Supreme Mugwump of Europe wearing the Chief Warlock hat of the Wizengamot as well? Or was he the twinkly-eyed Headmaster; grandfather to generations of British Magicals? Might he be all of these and none of them at the same time?

Harry took another deep drink. He did not believe the Headmaster had intentionally done evil things. Oh no; what he did was for the Greater Good. Harry wondered how he had spun leaving Sirius in Azkaban to himself. He himself had told Harry how he knew, KNEW DAMNIT, that Harry's life would be hell at the Dursleys. So how the hell had he allowed those payments to go forward? Had he just felt Figg was overstating things? Or had there been a reason Harry had to suffer? What other secrets had Dumbledore taken to his grave? Harry felt this was an important question. One whose answer might be even more important than finding Voldemort's remaining horcruxes.

Harry looked at the words 'I will not tell lies' etched into the back of his left hand. He thought about how many times he had asked the Headmaster questions and thought he had gotten an answer. In retrospect Harry realized how artfully the Headmaster had been at speaking and making one feel like they had been given an answer when in truth it was all just verbal smoke. Again Harry couldn't help but wonder why Dumbledore had drawn out the whole thing with the life and times of Tom Riddle last term. They could have easily knocked it out in a fortnight!

All of this was flotsam on the stormy ocean of Harry's thoughts. The real issue was blood. Specifically his own blood. Over and over, the Old Man had gone on about the blood _**sacrifice**_ his mother had made. How every year he had to go back to the hell at Privet Drive to charge the wards. Thinking of all the silvery instruments in the Headmaster's office, Harry had to wonder how often Dumbledore _actually_ looked at them. Considering he never checked up on Harry prior to him going to Hogwarts, Harry suspected not very often. He was sure if Dumbledore had he would have noticed how wrong he had been about Petunia Dursley.

Dumbledore had waxed practically lyrical about the power of love. How his mother's love, through Aunt Petunia would charge the wards and protect him. All he had had to do was be where he considered home. However Aunt Petunia had never loved him. Quite the opposite actually. Privet Drive hadn't been home to Harry either. It was simply where he lived. This was even more so after Harry had gone to Hogwarts. Yet the Blood Wards had worked as advertised.

Harry now thought he realized why. Like so many people in the Magical world, Dumbledore simply accepted what magic told him. His instruments said the Blood Wards were up and so never questioned the _how_ even in the face of information which contradicted the _why_ of it. It wasn't Aunt Petunia's love or warm feelings of hearth and home which had powered the wards.

It had been Harry himself.

All this time, the wards had been leaching power from Harry. All his life his magic had been being exercised by constant use. Harry would bet his Firebolt if Dumbledore had been in his office when he had used his Patronus to ward off the Dementors in his Third Year that the Old Man's instruments would have shown the Blood Wards failing. Harry was sure that the second his Patronus faded, the wards snapped back into place. Now that he was an adult, the wards had fallen and now he was dealing with the fact he didn't have this vast drain on his magic anymore.

So beyond the addition of his House magicks from four families, Harry knew he was finally coming into his own magical power for the first time. The problem was his body had synched with the level of magic he previously had when he had hit puberty. Now his magic was growing and the growth seemed to be accelerating every day. It would explain how he had barely managed a grope of Ginny's bum and now he wanted sex all the time. His body was desperately trying to purge him of excess magic his body couldn't handle yet and orgasm was one way to do it. Each time he came, he was safely releasing bursts of magic. Harry wondered if this was why he seemed to have more stamina than Tonks had expected. His body was using the excess magic to help him get rid of even more excess magic.

Harry frowned at this. He remembered how he had thought about Katie the night before in how prior to Tonks; she was the one he'd probably seen the most skin of. Was it because his magic was being siphoned off by the Blood Wards which had kept him so clueless to women? He certainly trained and played hard enough to get _The Rush_ after a game. Yet he had never felt the need to get all 'naked crazy' as Oliver used to call it.

He knew Katie had offered enough yet except for the one time after they had won the Quidditch Cup in his Third Year, he had always turned her down. Even then he had just snogged her and had beaten a hasty retreat when it was obvious she wanted more. Considering how beautiful and buxom Katie was last year, Harry felt that even under the potions, he should have noticed her more after a game. Even as people started to see he was infatuated with Ginny, Katie had always had a look on her face that seem to say she was always available for him yet Harry had barely acknowledged this. Was this drain the reason it hadn't been till he was 15 before he ever kissed a girl on the lips outside the Quidditch locker room?

Harry drank the last bit of brandy in a quick gulp. He knew he should tell Kreacher next time to bring him the 'common rabble drink' the next time he was going on a maudlin drinking binge. The good stuff was just being wasted after he'd gotten as drunk as he was now. Harry got up at bit unsteadily. Harry knew he certainly didn't have his 'sea legs' as Sirius called the art of walking while intoxicated. The old dog had said his father had been aces at it.

A mechanical noise caught his attention. Harry looked out the window to see a garbage lorry working its way down the street. Harry knew it was there to get the large dumpsters instead of the local garbage delivery. Harry had to wonder how the local residents could stand this going on in the middle of the night. Although for all he knew this was normal for London. Watching dumpster being lifted and dumped suddenly gave Harry a brilliant idea.

Harry knew both Hermione and Tonks would kill him if they caught him but in his inebriated state he didn't care. Like so many times in life, Harry just knew he had to do something. He quickly made his way down to the basement and called for Kreacher.

The elf appeared, "Master?"

Harry grabbed a loaded clip for his 9mm and then after a second though took another. He started putting on his shoulder holster before looking at the elf. "Kreacher, if I take out those two Death Eaters, can you bring their bodies inside?"

Kreacher nodded, "Kreacher can bez doing this with ease."

Harry adjusted the holster till fit comfortably. He pulled out his wand and transfigured one of the cleaning towels into a wind blazer. An empty ammo box became a pack of cigarettes with another flourish. "When you bring them inside, I need you to take off their heads and left arms and keep them fresh and stored. Then I need you to put the rest of the bodies in something which won't be noticed if you put it in one of those dumpsters. Can you do all that Kreacher?" Harry asked.

Kreacher eyes lit up with a dark gleam, "Yes Master Black, Kreacher can bez doing it."

Harry beamed, "Great! Wait for my signal till I call for you. We need to move fast once I do." The elf nodded eagerly which made his ears flapped in a way which made Harry think of Dobby. Kreacher certainly responded to mayhem!

Harry put the pack of cigarettes into a pocket inside the left side of the jacket. Harry looked at his pistol for a moment before deciding a spell on the weapon itself wouldn't be any more detectable than the residue of magic on his transfigurations. He cast a silencing charm on the pistol before holstering it. He knew the spell would fade quickly once he started firing but he didn't expect to fire more than six shots at the most. The spell would do for that or so Harry hoped.

Harry went up quietly to the foyer. He looked into the hall mirror and concentrated. He hadn't had much chance to practice his new metamorphmagus powers. He had worked with Tonks for an hour after he and Hermione had sent Ron on his way. They had managed to make Harry's "Evans" face look more masculine along with a male haircut. Harry didn't want to be wearing this face for what he was going to do so he stared into the mirror and willed himself to revert.

It took a minute or two but his face and hair finally returned to normal. Harry grimaced; now would be the hard part. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories of Hermione. He had known her since he was eleven and felt he was close enough to her to make this work. After a few minutes of concentration where his face and scalp felt warm, Harry finally opened his eyes.

Harry's reflection smiled back at him. While his face hadn't changed, he now had Hermione's chocolate colored eyes and bushy hair. Working with Tonks earlier had shown that working with hair was relatively easy. Harry was able to tame the hair and shorten it to a more masculine, if overly scruffy, style. The curly bangs also hid his scar.

Harry frowned at this and transfigured one of the umbrellas in the troll-leg stand into a baseball cap with Dean's favorite footy team logo on it. After putting it on, Harry did another quick spell to alter the look of the frames of glasses. Looking in the mirror, Harry was satisfied he'd be able to pass for someone else since his eyes, hair and scar seemed to be what people noticed about him.

Harry grabbed another umbrella and put on his invisibility cloak. He quietly went out through the front door and looked around. The garbage lorry looked to be almost finished with its rounds and the two Death Eaters hadn't budged from their spot at a park bench.

Harry transfigured the umbrella into a small dog on a leash which looked suspiciously like his godfather. After putting on his invisibility cloak, Harry picked the dog up and then apparated to the same spot he had used when he had portkeyed from Gringotts. It was a fenced in area which had two dumpster in it so it was reasonably secure. Harry looked up and down the alley before carefully taking off the cloak.

Harry waited till the garbage lorry had left the area and then waited a few more minutes. Neither of the Death Eaters seemed to have moved much. From their stance they seemed to be bored as one kept flipping a coin as he paced while the other was sitting on the park bench whittling. Harry grinned as he made sure his transfigured cap covered his scar as he stashed his cloak.

"Come on, Padfoot; it's show time!" Harry said as he put the dog down and took up his leash in his left hand. He felt rather naked without his wand but he couldn't figure out a way to have it out.

The little dog wagged its tail and seemed eager to get to the park. Harry made sure to look like he was just a tired pet owner whose dog wasn't taking no for an answer in regards to potty time. His state of inebriation helped in this regards as he stumbled a bit on uneven parts of the pavement. Even so he was quickly upon the two Death Eaters.

Neither seemed to pay him much heed till Padfoot sniffed the Death Eater who was whittling.

"Watch your cur, mate!" The cloaked figure snarled without even bothering to look up from his work. The voice was familiar but Harry couldn't place it.

Harry looked up quickly pretending surprise, "Bloody Hell! Sorry mate; I didn't see you there. Paddy, heel boy!" Harry fought to keep from smiling. He knew the Death Eaters figured their Notice-Me-Not charms had kept him from seeing them. Of course by speaking they had voided that even if a mundane would just see two normal men instead of two Death Eaters in dark cloaks. Harry didn't recognize either of them but he suspected they were using glamours to hide their identities anyway. Now Harry could act without too much suspicion. A careful look around showed they seemed to be alone.

Harry led the dog away from the men. Once 'Paddy' seemed interested enough in a bush, he walked back muttering to himself as he pretended to be fishing around in his pockets. Finally he reached into his coat and pulled out the pack of cigarettes, "Could either of you spot me a light? I seemed to have forgotten my lighter. I can usually get through one fag before Paddy is finished doing his doggy business." A quick check showed that the fake dog was still busy sniffing the bush.

The seated wizard shook his head but the coin flipping Death Eater said gruffly, "Look, we're on an auror stakeout. You need to clear out." Harry recognized the voice of Marcus Flint. He'd certainly had heard him talking smack to Ollie often enough back in the day. Harry wasn't at all surprised to find the erstwhile Slytherin Quidditch captain had become a Death Eater.

"Police stakeout, we're on a _police_ stakeout," the other Death Eater said quickly.

"Really? Oh well then I'll be off then!" Harry said agreeably as he put the cigarette pack back into his coat. It was apparent that he was up against newly minted Death Eaters. It made sense to Harry. He doubted any of the more experienced Death Eaters wanted to hang out in a mundane park all night.

"See that you do! We're on an important mission!" Flint said in the same angry tone Harry remembered from his time on the Quidditch pitch. Ollie was going to be sad he missed what was coming up.

"That's funny because so am I!" Harry said as he pulled out the pistol in a smooth, fluid motion. Glad he hadn't caught it on the jacket, Harry thumbed off the safety and brought the gun up and shot Flint twice in the chest. With a range of less than a meter and a half, the bullets ripped through the wizard's heart and lungs and he dropped without a sound. The other Death Eater only had enough time to drop his knife in surprise before Harry double-tapped him in the chest. He to fell to the ground before he could even begin to go for his wand. Harry quickly followed up with a single shot to the chest to both fallen wizards just to be sure.

Looking around Harry still didn't see anyone or windows opening up with the neighbors trying to see what had made the noise. Luckily the silencing spell he placed on the gun prior to leaving seemed to have muffled the shots well enough although the last two shots seemed loud to Harry. Hopefully this minor magic and that of his clothes and the dog wouldn't be detected by the next shift of Death Eaters. Harry called for Kreacher.

The elf immediately popped next to him and with a snap of his fingers both bodies were covered in what looked like body bags. With a nod to Harry, the elf disappeared with his grisly packages.

Harry took a deep breath and decided this had been fun but now with the adrenaline coursing though him, he realized what a risk he had taken. That and he had just killed two people. Death Eaters to be sure but still people. Harry bent down and picked up the leash he had dropped. Luckily his transfigured dog hadn't been good enough to act like a real dog would have to the shots. Harry cursed himself. He was lucky. If he had been sober, the dog would have been cast better and been more life-like as a result. That would mean it would have started barking up a storm.

Harry quickly retraced his steps and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He reversed his earlier transfigurations on the umbrellas and quietly crept back into the house. He noticed in the hall mirror he had quite a bit of blood spatter from the first shots. Another thing Harry realized he needed to take into account. He knew a few charms which would keep the blood from sticking the next time.

Snagging a biscuit from the kitchen, Harry made his way back down to the basement. Kreacher popped next to him as Harry was putting his pistol away and changing his jacket back into a towel. Kreacher smiled at the blood stains on the towel before turning to Harry, "What bez thy biddingz, my Master? Mount the headz so all may see proof of yourz victory?"

Harry's eyes bugged out and he choked a bit on the biscuit he been nibbling on. "No Kreacher! Nothing like that. I need you to put the heads in charmed boxes so they won't go bad. I'm probably going to be sending them to somebody eventually. As for the arms, just keep them safe and hidden where they won't rot. I think they might come in useful later. You can then dump the bodies. Try to see if you can put them into a dumpster which is about to be emptied."

Kreacher bowed, "Does Master wish the bodies to bez harvested for potions ingredients first?"

"What?" Harry asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh yes Master! Bodies can bez cut up for many things!" Kreacher said with the same evil glint in his eye from earlier.

"Uhm, yes…well alright. I guess anything can go into the potions lab then?" Harry said after a moment's reflection. "Kreacher, do you happen to know who the men I killed where?"

Kreacher shook his head, "One moment, my Master!" The elf disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with two large boxes. Kreacher opened the lids to both boxes and motioned for Harry to look inside.

Stealing himself, Harry looked and was surprised how normal the heads looked. Both appeared to be sleeping. While Harry wasn't shocked to see he had been right about Marcus Flint the other head was that of Stan Shunpike. "Kreacher, did both of these men have the Dark Mark?" At Kreacher's nod Harry muttered, "Well if he wasn't dead I guess I would owe Scrimgeour an apology."

Harry gave a wave of dismissal and Kreacher popped away to complete the grisly task of rendering the corpses into useful ingredients. Harry belated realized that in a sense he had taken out to bad guys and lessened the need to buy items from the apothecary. Not that Hermione or Tonks would probably see it that way, Harry mused.

Thinking of the two witches made Harry realize he was rock hard. He realized he probably was having a slight bout of _The Rush_. Grimacing, Harry made his way back up to his room. He stripped and dumped his bloodied clothes into the hamper and hid them on the odd chance that someone might come into his room before Kreacher did to clean his clothes. Harry then got the shower going.

As he scrubbed himself to ensure he got all the blood off, he thought about the changes he had undergone in the last six years. Harry knew just last year he probably would have been frantically scrubbing himself like a rape victim who was desperately was trying to cleanse themselves of the terrible event. Now Harry simply felt happy he had rid the world of two Death Eaters, belatedly angry at himself for the risk of doing it while drunk and still intensely horny.

This last was the most vexing since even after he took himself in hand and whacked off to a tremendously satisfying orgasm, Harry found he was almost painfully erect again by the time he had toweled off and was working at getting his 'Evans' face back on. As his face finally morphed back and his hair changed from black to amber, Harry realized that he might not need to have another off the wrist. There was another option available. An option which would be so much nicer than solitary fun.

An almost feral grin lit Harry's face as he slipped on a robe, some slippers and made his way quietly out the door. He realized he was still pretty drunk when he kept brushing up against the walls. Harry had to quietly laugh to himself when he realized that by trying to sneak around, he was probably making more noise. So giving up on stealth, Harry strode purposefully to Tonks' room.

A quiet check of the door showed it was locked. Harry grinned at this. "Open!" Harry quietly commanded. As the head of House Black, there was no room in this house which would refuse him entry!

Harry quietly entered the room and had to be careful not to gasp. The curtains were open which allowed the light from the streetlights to stream into the room like artificial moonlight. On the bed was Tonks naked as the day she was born. She was on her stomach and it looked like she'd kicked off her covers. Harry had noticed the house, while dark and oppressive, had been rather stuffy and humid of late. As he admired the curves of Tonks' arse, Harry made a mental note to ask Kreacher about it.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. He realized he must be under _The Rush_ if he was thinking about tapping that beautiful ass while worrying about the house cooling system. The fact he was drunk probably didn't help. Harry licked his lips as he let his robe slip off his shoulders as he stepped out of his slippers.

Harry carefully made his way onto the bed. He stared for what could have been hours at Tonk's glorious arse. He must not have been paying attention when they first had sex because it seemed more lush and full. Actually it looked more like Hermione's bum which Harry realized he couldn't wait to tap as well. A wave of lust seemed to well up in him as he thought of fucking his best friend; her arse bouncing against him as he took her.

First things first, however!

Harry carefully slid two fingers between Tonks' legs. Luckily her thighs were already parted slightly. He gently began to stroke her slit. A little bit of wiggling and Harry thought he had found her clit. Tonks had been very adamant he learned all about her 'magic button' and how to take care of it lovingly.

Sure enough after a few minutes, Tonks let out a breathy moan and shifted so her arse lifted off the bed to allow him better access. Harry grinned as he felt how quickly his fingers had become wet with Tonks' juices. As he continued to stroke her slit with gentle, but firm strokes, Harry inserted two fingers from his other hand into her sex and began to fuck her in rhythm with his other hand.

Tonks let out a throatier moan this time. It was deep and almost guttural. Harry could see she was gripping her pillow tightly. After five minutes or so Harry noticed she seemed to be biting the pillow as well. This was confirmed when her sex spasmed against his probing fingers and he felt a gush of wetness. Tonks orgasmic cries were swallowed by the pillow as she thrashed in pleasure at Harry's touch.

Harry pulled back and couldn't help but lick his fingers. He had really enjoyed Tonks teaching him to please her orally. After being told he was worthless most of his life by the Dursleys, Harry found it intoxicating when he was between Tonks' thighs and she had been screaming his name while gripping his head tightly, begging for more.

Harry's face broke into a grin as Tonks let out a husky sigh as she went to her knees so her arse was high in the air even as she kept her face in the pillow. Harry knew what she wanted and he was eager to give it to her. He quickly got up behind her and maneuvered his hard cock to the entrance of her slit. Harry let out a long and happy sigh as he entered Tonks to find her hot and wet. She also seemed tighter than she had been the previous night. Harry smiled at this; he wasn't complaining.

Neither was Tonks if her muffled moans into the pillow were anything to go by.

Harry gripped Tonks' hips tightly and began to fuck with long, hard strokes. He knew he wasn't going to last but he figured better to cum quickly and get ready again. Harry really wanted Tonks to ride him. It had felt so good earlier but this time he wanted to watch her grind against him with those magnificent tits bouncing just for him.

Harry let out a strangled groan at this and began to fuck harder than he had the night before. Soon he was gasping as he almost brutally thrust into Tonks. Far from feeling abused, Tonks seemed to enjoy the harsh strokes as her moans turned to frantic cries as she fucked back hard against him. The room was filled with the sound of their flesh slapping hard against each other. Both of them had quickly become covered with a sheen of sweat which seemed to glisten in the light from the window.

A familiar feeling began to boil up from Harry's scrotum; it was far too soon for his liking. Harry had hoped his earlier orgasms (to say nothing of the three the night before) would have allowed him to last. Yet seeing Tonks body fucking back against him to say nothing of how her sex gripped his cock made Harry realized he never had a chance.

Tonks suddenly screamed into her pillow and Harry felt his cock gripped tightly as she orgasmed. This easily pushed Harry over the edge causing him to give a strangled cry of pleasure of his own. He saw spots and for a moment Harry was sure his aura flared visibly for a moment as he began to shoot a heavy load deep into Tonks. Harry's hips jerked spasmodically as he tried to continue thrusting while Tonks bucked against him as she rode her own orgasm out.

Harry found himself gasping as if the air in the room wasn't enough for him. He felt like his soul and magic were pouring into Tonks through his cock. So much so that when his member finally shot the last hot spurt of fiery seed into her, Harry practically collapsed onto her back. Tonks seemed to be in the same boat as Harry since she too was gasping like a fish out of water.

The pair lay panting as the minutes ticked away. Finally the cooling of the sweat on Harry's back began to chill him enough to make him wearily pull out and roll off Tonks. Harry rubbed his eyes as he let out a long, satisfied sigh. He felt brilliant and knew he wanted more of this. Harry was starting to understand why Tonks had done what she had done for him. He doubted Hermione was up for the intensity Harry seemed to bring to sex. For a moment, Harry worried what Luna was going to make of all this when and if they finally got together.

Tonks stretched while still on her stomach. She too let out a long, satisfied sigh. In a husky voice filled with happiness she said, "Oh Ted, you haven't fucked me like that in ages. If I had known it would make you such a tiger I would have had my sister threaten your life during the War!"

Harry's head snapped around and his previous feeling of fuzzy-headedness evaporated. Everything seemed to leap into laser-like clarity as he looked down at the nude form in front of him. Almost at once certain details leaped out at him, the biggest being the hairstyle. _Andromeda's_ hairstyle.

Harry knew he was _**so **_dead.

**XxXxX**

**KITCHEN, GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON – AUGUST 7****th**** 1997 – MORNING**

"Harry, I'm _not_ going to kill you!" Ted said again in an exasperated tone.

"So you're going to let your wife do it then? Could you at least let Tonks do it? I'm sure with her auror training she can make it quick and painless," Harry said dejectedly.

Ted sighed, "Look Harry I know you're feeling guilty about all this but there are a lot of factors at work here. Many of which I know you are unaware of. Yes I'm not thrilled to find out that not only did you have sex with my wife but my daughter as well. The truth is Harry, to put it quite frankly, I couldn't have stopped you if I had known about it."

Harry's head shot up like a bullet form a gun, "What?"

Ted nodded; his face stoic yet non-threatening, "Harry, the magical world and Britain especially hold on to some really old traditions along with coming up with a lot of odd ones of their own. As head of House Black, you could demand a boon before bringing Andy and Dora back into the family. That boon could easily be paid via sex."

While the sex with both Tonks and Andromeda had been brilliant, Harry blanched at this, "Eww! Why would the head of a house want to have sex with others in their house?"

Ted laughed, "You've been in the magical world now since you were eleven, Harry. I would have thought you would have figured out that the Magical's concept of incest is very different than the mundane one. The more you learn, the more you'll find all sorts of squicky details. I know things about centaurs which will curl your hair to say nothing of what goes on with house elves in many homes."

Harry was sure if there was a mirror around, he could look to see if his face was as green as he felt it might be.

Ted clapped Harry on the shoulder, "The fact you know nothing about this tells me you're a good lad or you've been kept in the dark about all the more unsavory details of magical life. I hope it is a bit of both. Well you and Hermione have already run into the love potion issue. Trust me, as a solicitor I see all sorts of things. When it comes right down to it, sleeping with your married and pregnant cousin is down-right pedestrian compared to some things I've had to take to court or more often seen hushed up."

Harry shook his head, "Ted, I…well I…Merlin I can't believe you are okay with this!"

Ted's face turned serious, "Harry it isn't whether I'm okay with this or not. It happened. As I said, all sorts of these things happen in the magical world. Look at it from a mundane perspective. First you were drunk. Second you have the issue with your magic which is pushing you towards sex and probably working to deaden your inhibitions along the way. Thirdly you made an honest mistake in thinking Andy's room was Dora's. It also isn't your fault Dora looks so much like her mother. Andy has always been a bit of a heavy sleeper so unless you had said something, she wasn't likely to notice you weren't me. These are all things neither you nor I can change. Since I know you didn't do it on purpose, what choice do I have but just accept it and move on? In light of having Andy's sister threaten to feed my entrails to me, this sort of thing is rather low on the importance meter by comparison."

Harry just shook his head again; this time in amazement, "I hope I'm half as mature as you when I'm your age, Mr. Tonks."

Ted grinned an evil grin, "Thanks Harry. Of course this _does_ mean I might try to wheedle permission for a Veela massage when we get to France. After what happened, I think Andy might allow me a 'happy ending' if you knew what I mean.

Harry just stared at Ted who nudged him twice with his elbow while winking a couple of times.

"Just for the record, I'm happy you're not going to kill me but I think you're just a little bat-shit crazy," Harry said carefully.

Ted laughed uproariously at this, "Come on Harry! Beside due to the Prophecy, Andy and I couldn't kill you if we wanted to." The happy look on Ted's face faded, "Of course now I have to live up to your youthful exuberance in bed. It doesn't help my aura is a candle compare to your bonfire."

Harry grimaced, "I know I was drunk last night but I am getting worried. I went from having practically no sex drive to thinking about it all the time. I have Voldemort to fight! I can't let this interfere!"

Ted nodded, "I know, Harry. However the problem is with your magic out of whack like it is, the issue isn't going to go away anytime soon. Plus there is another aspect of all this which you wouldn't know about."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now what?"

Ted made an airy gesture, "Now don't get all worked up. It's rather simple, really. You are the last of the Potter, Peverell and Pryce families. Now that you've taken up the mantle as head of those houses, the family magic is working to ensure the family continues. So until you get some witches pregnant, I fear this feeling isn't going to go away soon."

Harry's eyes grew large at this, "What? I'm trying to start a guerilla war against an insane Dark Lord and you're telling me my magic wants to put some buns in the oven?"

Ted smirked, "I'm afraid so. You will have to talk to Andy about this. She knows a lot more about family magicks than I do."

"Oh like that's going to be a great conversations! 'Sorry about the shag, Mrs. Tonks. Oh by the way I need to know how to keep from fucking hither and yon and leaving babies in my wake!' Yeah that's really going to go over well!" Harry muttered darkly.

Ted chuckled and then stopped at Harry's filthy look, "I'm sorry Harry; I know I shouldn't find all this amusing but it just seems your life is feast or famine. I'm sure between Andy and Hermione you'll figure something out. Just don't ask Dora. Knowing her she'll just tell you to put out a call for volunteers and be done with it."

Harry snorted at this. He knew Tonks would probably do just that. Bloody hell! If she wasn't already pregnant, Harry wouldn't put it past her to be at the front of the line!

The pair was silent for a moment before Ted spoke up, "I found this morning scene rather illuminating."

Harry looked up from his coffee he was stirring treacle into, "How so?"

Ted tapped a finger against his cheek, "The fact that no auror showed up this morning. I think this shows that Voldemort is still very unsure about who he can trust and who he has to have watched. In many ways, Harry, it's almost a good thing you ended up sleeping with Andy and caused a bit of a ruckus since otherwise we might have found out what you did too late to see their response. I know you were drunk but in the future you need to understand that watching your opponent's reaction to your strike is almost as important as the strike itself."

Harry looked sheepish, "Yeah. I actually thought of that while we were watching the Death Eaters searching the park for clues. My cousin had to do a report on Vietnam for school so I ended up watching this program about it. He actually paid me to take notes for him. After you made that comment about aurors this morning, I thought about how one attack was often used just to bring more people into the ambush area so they could be attacked."

Ted nodded, "Yes but you'll have to be careful with that since we can't be sure who is working for Voldemort willing or not. What I found interesting watching the Death Eaters response to two of their number disappearing was their lack of forensic skill. I mean they cast a few spells and that seemed to satisfy them. It seems very likely to me they didn't realize you killed their comrades with a pistol. Maybe they just didn't think to look but I can't help but wonder if an auror team had been called that they might have found something with the forensic spells I know Dora had to learn. I think this means you have a window of opportunity before they catch on to what you're doing."

Harry thought about this for a moment, "Hopefully the goblins will get me that list of squibs soon. I'm worried Voldemort will enact some sort of magical ID card. I'm hoping that since squibs can get into Diagon Alley without a wand that no one will look twice at them. That way we can get some good recon done before things get really nasty."

Ted nodded, "I agree. I will talk to the French when I get to Paris and see what sort of agreement I can get for them to either do a little covert spying done for us or maybe look at some of whatever they gather. I mean I'm sure their diplomats and embassy staff will see and hear quite a bit."

"Oh before I forget," Ted said as he pulled a photo out of his coat pocket. "This is a piece I'll be able to get from a friend. He thinks I'm borrowing it so I can make a wax mold made to create replicas for reenactors."

Harry took the photo and saw it was a World War Two Sten machine gun. "Weren't these really easy to make, Ted? I remember something about that back in school. Something about with all the shortages at the beginning of the War created the need for really simple guns."

"Yes they were. The simplest, which this is an example of, only had 47 parts and could be made in around five hours. In many ways it will be easier to make than an AK. It also can be silenced rather decently with a simple leather silencer which would make a silence spell last longer. That and it also uses 9mm ammo which will be the easiest for us to get. Of course we still run into the issue of needing the AK's for more stopping power." Ted explained.

"I don't think we should confine ourselves to just firearms, Ted," a voice from the doorway said.

Both wizards turned to see Hermione who was still in her 'granny' sleepwear.

Harry grinned, "How are you Hermione? I didn't want to wake you earlier since I figured you might want a lie-in."

She nodded at this while going over and pouring herself some coffee. "Thank you for that. You look like you could have used one yourself."

Harry glanced at Ted who was looking at him curiously. He knew the older wizard was wondering how Harry was going to handle this. "Well I didn't get much sleep last night. Got a lot of thinking done."

"That's nice Harry," Hermione murmured practically to herself. However after she sat down at the table and looked up from her coffee, Harry saw her eyes were bright and she had that look she had when she was about to tell him how to do something."

"I was thinking myself last night. Given both Ron and Remus' reaction to our plan, I feel we should perhaps work on using mundane items which can utilize magical components. That way it will lessen the impact on public opinion." Hermione said.

"How so, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well take for example the paint gun. They are simple, legal and readily available. Yet with magic we can extract the paint and replace it with potions. Think about how effective you could be with paint balls filled with the Draught of Living Death. Remember how by using Snape's old book that Slughorn felt your potion was so much more potent? Well I figure using something like that would give us a way to deal with people we do not want to kill."

Ted's face brightened, "You know that is a brilliant idea, Hermione. Even better is while there would be the residue from the exploded ball, detection spells are going to identify the potion and considering what we saw this morning, that'll probably be the end of it."

Harry stifled a groan. He had hoped to put off explaining to Hermione what had gone on the night before. Sure enough Hermione looked at him, "What? What went on this morning?"

Ted had the grace to look a bit guilty, "Uh…uhm…well you see…"

Harry waved him off. Considering he owed Ted for not killing him he didn't want to have him bear the brunt of Hermione's temper, "No Ted, I'll tell her."

Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Tell me what?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "Remember how you begged me not to get angry the other day? Well I know you will so all I'm asking is just listen for a bit. I'm sure you'll take it out on me later."

Hermione looked surprised at this before her face fell into a look of resignation, "What did you do now?"

Harry shot Ted a dirty look when the older wizard started chortling and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped!' to him. "Well after you went to bed I was thinking up in the office. While I was doing this I'm afraid to say I was also drinking."

"How much did you drink?" Hermione asked primly.

"Considering what happened, way too much," Harry said sheepishly. "Anyway, to cut to the chase, I got an idea watching the garbage lorries taking out the trash. So I put on a disguise, cast a few spells and then went out. I pretended to be a guy taking his dog out for a poop. While my transfigured dog distracted the Death Eaters on watch I was able to…" Harry paused and looked at Hermione with a silent plea for her not to freak out.

"You were able to what?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"He shot them and had Kreacher bring the bodies back here. Kreacher's already rendered the bodies for potions ingredients and dumped the remains in a dumpster which was later emptied," Ted interjected.

"You what?" Hermione wasn't the only one who said this. Both Harry and Ted turned to see Andromeda and Tonks had been listening at the doorway.

"Yes, I shot them. Two double-taps to the chest with a single round a piece to ensure they were dead. Kreacher had the bodies out of the park within less than a minute. As Ted was saying, the next shift of Death Eaters didn't seem to do a very good job of checking the park out so it looks like they missed completely that I killed them with a gun." Harry explained.

Ted looked at his daughter who was looking stunned, "Harry and I watched them and none of them were aurors. Nor did they seem to use any of the forensic spells I know you had to learn." Ted looked back at Hermione, "This is why I feel your idea has a great deal of merit. If most Death Eaters are like this then you might be able to put off when people figure out that you're using mundane methods."

Hermione just stared at Harry as Andromeda and Tonks took a seat. Finally she asked, "Who did you kill?"

Harry was surprised Hermione was taking it so well, "Marcus Flint and Stan Shunpike of all people. Kreacher confirmed they had the Dark Mark on their arm. It occurred to me last night if Scrimgeour wasn't dead that I'd owe him an apology."

"That Marcus Flint was a Death Eater is no surprise to me," Andromeda said. "The Flints have always been avid supporters of the Dark Lord. They also have jockeyed for higher status every time Lucius failed. I know, for example, after you defeated Lucius in the Department of Mysteries that Derrick Flint made no secret of his desire to have House Flint replace House Malfoy as the main supporter of the Dark Lord."

Andromeda gestured at Harry and Hermione, "That Stan Shunpike was marked as well may come as a surprise to the two of you but not to me. You have seen little of Magical Britain. As Hogwarts students you were seeing only those with the money to pay the high tuition cost. I'm betting you didn't know there are five regional schools where one can get one's OWLs."

Harry blinked in surprise, "There are?" He turned to Hermione, "Did you know this?"

Hermione nodded, "I did. If my magical power score was lower or my parents didn't make as much money as they did, I probably would have gone to the St. George's Magical School of England. It's one of the Saint Schools. Of course they only teach up to OWL levels."

"Very good Hermione," Andromeda said. "You see Harry there are a lot more Magicals than you know about. Take the Weasley family. The ones you saw at the wedding were not even half of the overall family. Many of them are so poor they cannot afford to send their children to even a Saint school but must home school them instead. They aren't alone as there are hundreds of families who are like this. Many live as their families have since the time of Merlin. They are parochial, clannish and conservative in the extreme. They also cannot get decent jobs for the most part so they usually end up like young Shunpike working a menial job."

"Let me guess," Harry said. "So you get a guy like Stan who may not be a Pureblood but comes from a family which has been magical for generations. Then someone like Hermione comes in and gets a great job while Stan is working the Knight Bus. I'm betting Voldemort's propaganda sounds pretty good to them."

"Very astute, Harry," Andromeda said warmly.

"Yeah we bust guys like Shunpike all the time," Tonks said. "They have a pint or four and then while in their cups get rowdy and start fights with Muggleborns or just about anyone really. They seem to think their entitled to more simply because they're Magicals."

This attitude reminded Harry of Ron. This in turn made him wonder about something Andromeda had said, "Andromeda, if Hogwarts is so expensive and the Weasleys as a rule are all poor then how did Arthur put five kids through with two more still there? Wouldn't it have been cheaper for them to get their OWLs at one of the Saint schools and then only have to pay for the last two years?"

Andromeda simply smiled enigmatically, "Yes one would think that would be the way for them to go. Tell me, _Lord Black_; how do you think they managed it considering you saw first-hand their poverty."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was reaching the same conclusion he was. Harry bit his lip for a second before replying, "I think they got the money from Dumbledore and I think Dumbledore got that money from my family's vaults. I got from Ron that Dumbledore had been paying his parents some money to help take care of me but this goes far beyond that. If this is true, my question is why?"

Andromeda continued smiling, "I have my suspicions. Let me give you a hint. When did you first meet the Weasleys?"

"Outside the portal to Platform 9¾ my first year. Hagrid forgot to tell me about the portal so I couldn't get through. So when the Weasleys showed up, they told me how to…" Harry's voice trailed off. Harry's voice trailed off. In all the excitement, he had totally forgotten how he had asked Ron this very same question before they sent him back to the Burrow.

"Ah! The light is beginning to dawn," Ted said sadly as Harry closed his eyes and then brought his hand to his lips like he was praying.

Tonks looked confused, "What the hell were they doing outside? The Weasleys always flooed in. A lot of people had a running bet when they'd arrive considering they were always late. They sure as hell didn't floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then lug all their trunks and the like from Tottenham Court Road!"

Hermione reached out and squeezed Harry's arm compassionately. It was obvious what was running through Harry's mind. The implications were clear to her as well.

Finally Harry looked up and took up Hermione's hand and gave a squeeze in return, "They were there because Dumbledore knew I would be there. Considering how Molly read to Ginny all those Boy-Who-Lived stories, I'm betting Ron was similarly primed. So of course he'd come looking for me. So of course I, the abused orphan, will latch onto him. Just like with Hagrid, I would learn about the magical world from a certain viewpoint. The viewpoint the Headmaster wanted me to have."

"Now you are starting to think like a Black, Harry." Andromeda said approvingly. "Now you are seeing how the true power players in our society act. The Weasleys were allies in the last war as were the Prewitts for all the good it did them. So after the events of Halloween of '81, Dumbledore knew you would one day return to the magical world. It is obvious he has had a long range plan in mind for you and a wizard of his caliber would not leave anything to chance."

Hermione snorted. When Harry looked at him quizzically she explained, "I was just imagining that if Harry had ended up sitting with someone like Susan Bones than not only might Harry have been sorted as a 'Puff but he would have certainly learned some things from her that might make Harry question some things about his life."

"Very good Hermione. I'm glad to see you are starting to see how this might have played out," Andromeda said.

Tonks was frowning, "Mum; are you saying that Dumbledore had a plan to have Ron become friends with Harry? That the entire thing with the Weasleys was a sham?"

"It wasn't a sham, Dora," Ted interjected. "That's not the way people like Dumbledore work. No, all it takes is a little maneuvering and set up and then let nature take its course. Like Harry said, I doubt highly that Ron was specifically told to go seek Harry out or that Arthur and Molly were told to befriend Harry. Why give them information which they might accidentally reveal? A mere suggestion from Dumbledore would be enough."

Harry nodded, "I asked Ron about why they were outside the Platform that day and all he knew is his mum said they were there to meet someone. That someone had to have been me."

Hermione frowned, "That implies she was told to meet you or otherwise she wouldn't have gone in right after you."

Andromeda shrugged slightly, "The loss of her family during the War affected Molly Prewitt very deeply. She was still in her Seventh Year when her parents were murdered. She had barely moved out of her grandparent's home after eloping with Arthur when they were murdered as well. That and the Dark Lord personally killed her brothers affected her even more. While the Weasley clan is known for having many children, this usually means three to four. Seven is almost unheard of and many people in the Healer's Guild I work with have often wondered if Molly might have used potions to have more children regardless of the danger."

Andromeda looked at Hermione and then back to Harry, "Given the fact that Dumbledore was the most renowned alchemist since Nicholas Flamel makes one wonder if he perhaps might have helped Molly with this. In return he would have a woman who would be willing to do little tasks for him. She also would keep Arthur from asking any questions. As a Healer, I wonder if some of Arthur's odd behavior is the result of long term potion exposure. His behavior certainly fits the profile for it. For someone who works in the office with direct contact with Muggles, he is famously inept with them even after all these years."

Harry and Hermione traded a look, "Why would she do such a thing?" Harry asked.

"Harry, remember what I said about your family magicks pushing you? Ted asked. After seeing Harry nod, he went on. "Well Molly was the last of the Prewitts so it fell to her to provide potential Prewitt heirs. Of course it hasn't helped that Charlie Weasley refused to take up the House and Percy couldn't get enough votes in the Wizengamot to get awarded it. The point is Molly is obsessed with family as well as protecting that family. So if Arthur gets suspicious of some things she might have done for Dumbledore, then her using a potion on her husband isn't that far-fetched."

"But what did Mrs. Weasley do for the Headmaster? What was the point?" Hermione asked.

Andromeda made a dismissive gesture, "Who can say for certain? It may have simply been to keep quiet about the money being taken from Harry and to provide a pro-Dumbledore environment for Harry to stay in. Why is it that out of all the Order that only the Weasley family had their wards upgraded which meant they had to stay at Grimmauld Place? I imagine that Harry might have learned quite a lot from Sirius if he had been there with him mostly alone."

Tonks made a disgusted noise, "It certainly explains Remus. I often asked him a lot of the same things which Harry threw at him the other day. It all came back to Dumbledore. 'Dumbledore said this' or 'Dumbledore thought it best' that. I can't believe that after all Harry's dad had done for him that Remus would let the Headmaster tell him what to do considering Sirius was in prison."

"Now Nymphadora, Remus is a perfect example of the long range planning of the Headmaster," Andromeda chided. "Certainly Dumbledore felt someone like Remus deserved an education. However it also created someone who owed him a great debt." Andromeda turned to Hermione, "Did you really think you were given a Time-Turner just so you could take more classes? Again you know owed him a debt. One which might simply be called in by you thinking someone as helpful as him would never do wrong."

"But why? Why all of this?" Harry asked. "It's like a damn puzzle! What did he get out of it? Why all the clues and vague gifts when Voldemort is consolidating his power? Why did he wait so long to tell me anything? He never trained me and he took a whole year to tell me information he could have done in a week! Why? What was his plan?"

"I'd wager that Dumbledore's plan was and still is to get you to a certain place at a certain time in a certain frame of mind to do whatever it is he wants," Ted said carefully. Both he and his wife shared a look.

Neither Harry nor Hermione missed this. While Hermione simply frowned, some of Harry's thoughts from the wee hours of the morning came back to him, "He wants me to sacrifice something. He always went on about my parents and their sacrifice. All my life I've been told how much like them I am. 'Oh you're just like your father!' or 'You're so much like your mum, Harry!' – I'm downright sick of it actually."

Hermione paled, "If that is true, does this mean Dumbledore was planning for you to die a martyr's death?"

Andromeda sighed, "I'm sorry to say that is the most obvious answer. Harry was left with his vile relatives where he was dehumanized and conditioned to think everything was his fault. Then Dumbledore plays up that the power that the Dark Lords supposedly knows not is love. What better love than a man who gives his life up to save his friends?"

Tonks hissed in anger, "Merlin! I think you're right. I remember hearing Dumbledore talking to Snape about Harry and Ginny. He said, 'It is good for Harry to know love. Ginevra is a good match for him since it will not be a deep enough of a relationship which will interfere with the fight.' At the time I just thought the Headmaster didn't want Harry all lovesick with puppy-love like he was with Cho."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Harry complained. He quickly shut up at the look both Tonks and Hermione gave him.

Andromeda looked at Hermione, "This puts an interesting spin on the potions used on you, yes? If you and Harry do have deep feelings for each other as I suspect you do, then perhaps Harry might not be so willing to die at the proper time as per Dumbledore's plan. Once again all it would take from him would be a suggestion to Molly how much Ronald would benefit from a relationship with you and likewise with Harry and Ginevra."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "This is way too deep for me to process right now. It's too much to think that a man I looked up to for so long may have been planning for me to die like a goat led to slaughter. Worse is why did Dumbledore think it had to be so?" Harry grimaced, "My brain hurts; I need a kip."

Andromeda smirked, "Well if you actually slept when you were in a bed for a change you wouldn't be so tired."

Both Tonks and Hermione looked suspicious at Harry's sudden blush and Ted's snort. This wasn't helped by Harry abruptly standing and stammering out, "Well we can all talk more about this after I get some rest."

Hermione watched Harry practically bolt out of the room. She turned back to see Tonks looking at her quizzically. Hermione shrugged and both younger witches turned to Andromeda.

Suddenly Ted was on his feet, "You know I think Harry has the right idea. I think I'll have a kip as well." He too left the room quickly.

Tonks looked at Hermione again before turning to her mother, "Mum what is going on here? What did you mean about Harry not sleeping in enough in bed? I thought we already dealt with this topic in regards to Harry and me." Tonks' eyes widened as she turned to Hermione, "Unless…"

Hermione raised her hands in front of her as if in surrender, "Don't look at me. He certainly didn't end up in my bed last night."

Andromeda laughed a rather throaty, satisfied laugh, "Do not worry, Hermione. I wasn't accusing either of you of entertaining Harry last night. He did, however, plan on sneaking in and asking for some more tutelage from Nymphadora."

Tonks frowned, "Wait…what? Harry didn't come to my room last night. I'm sure I would have remembered it."

Andromeda smirked, "Oh I'm sure you would have."

Tonks looked confused until Hermione let out a squeak. Tonks turned to see the younger witch looking horrified. Still confused Tonks turned back to see her mother smiling like the cat which had eaten the canary. Suddenly it dawned on her, "No!"

"Yes!" Andromeda said coyly. "And rather exuberantly at that! I'm glad to see you taught him well, Nymphadora."

"But…you…Harry…but dad?" Tonks sputtered.

"There, there Nymphadora; your father and I will work this out. Merlin knows he'll probably ask me to allow him that Veela massage he's always wanted. Don't worry about it." Andromeda said soothingly.

Tonks looked back to see Hermione was as gobsmacked as she was.

It could only happen to Harry Potter, the young auror thought.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Six Preview: **I really should stop with these since I can't be certain if they will actually happen. However next chapter, stay tuned for Harry and Luna get together for a chat. Then it's on for some exciting action and perhaps even a European swallow or two.

**XxXxX**

**A/N**: Once again I find that I know where Point A will be and where Point Z will be. It is the length between these that end up changing. I really had planned for Harry to see Luna this chapter and then leave you all with a cliffhanger. Oh well…

**Phoenix Hotel**: Yes there is a Phoenix Hotel close to the where I have placed Grimmauld Place in London. What is funny is my combat tour in Afghanistan was in support of _Task Force __**Phoenix**__ V._

**Slave Potion**: For those up in arms over Hermione's use of this potion, go back and reread the last chapter. I've updated a bit of what it is and why it wasn't what most people thought it was.

**Monty Python References**: I find I cannot stop. I think I need to get onto a 12 Step Process or something!

**Belated shout-out**: Thanks to _goku90504_ for his "gamma reading" – like _texan-muggle_, he's been an additional set of error proofing eyes.


	6. Betwixt Passion and Reason

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: **Fight! Fight! Fight!**

"_The voice of passion is better than the voice of reason. The passionless cannot change history_." – **Czeslaw Milosz**

"_If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins_." – **Benjamin Franklin**

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SPECIFIC WARNING**: For those who get their knickers all tight in a bunch, this chapter will have the beginnings of unpleasant things men do to women. Luckily this is cut short due to unpleasant things men often do to men in response to the original unpleasantness. There you have been cryptically warned.

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SIX – BETWIXT PASSION AND REASON**

**OUTSIDE THE ROOKERY, OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE – AUGUST 8****th**** 1997 – LATE MORNING**

Harry watched as his transfigured squirrel raced off towards the oddly shaped building in the distance. Tonks' directions had been right on the money and he had found the Lovegood home without any problems.

Harry turned and looked across the dale towards a copse which he knew hid the Burrow. It was odd that in all the times he was at the Burrow that Luna had never visited. Certainly she was often off with her father over the summer but it was still strange she never seemed to visit her supposed best friend Ginny. For that matter, Harry couldn't understand why Cedric had never come over for one of the many Quidditch games played at the Burrow.

Once again Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore had been working to keep him as isolated as possible. Sure Dumbledore always had said he put the Gryffindors and Slytherin classes together as often as he did to try and mend the rift between the two feuding houses. However in reality it meant Harry had fewer opportunities to get to know the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Even the classes he did have with them tended to be ones you didn't need much group work or you slept through like Binns' class.

Harry scanned the surrounding area carefully while pretending to read the book in his lap. While he had his invisibility cloak hidden on him, Harry was relying on being seen as something too normal to bother noticing. He had multiple disguises in place. First he was wearing Muggle clothing so he could pass for someone from the village. Harry had hiked up from Ottery St. Catchpole to further this image. Luckily with three magical families (that Harry knew of) in the area, the village had an official apparition point. For once Harry got a break since the spot wasn't on the other side of the village in relation to the Lovegood home.

Harry was also wearing what he had taken to call his Evan face which he felt confident no one would recognize him with. He figured with Luna's perceptiveness she'd be the exception. On top of that he had a wand which he had found in the Peverell vault when he had done his whirlwind tour back at Gringotts. It might not have responded to him as well as his holly and phoenix wand but Harry felt a good connection with it. If somebody was watching him, Harry felt they'd just see Luna talking to a local boy and not pay them that much attention. If confronted, Harry felt he could fake being from one of the poorer Magical families. It had been enlightening to learn from Andromeda how few Magicals went to Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't taking any chances but right now it seemed he might be in bigger danger of being stumbled upon by a Mundane rather than a Death Eater. Considering how inept the Weasley family seemed to be regarding the mundane world, it surprised Harry to see how close to Ottery St. Catchpole they actually lived. He could understand how people like Ollie and Cedric could grow up in a magical household and yet by practically muggleborn if this is how close many Magicals lived in relation to Mundanes.

Harry frowned. It just didn't make sense as to why the Weasleys were so poor and yet there was plenty of work for the Weasley children to do in the area. He had already seen plenty of pre-teens and teenagers out and about doing various rural related chores. Harry just couldn't understand why none of the Weasleys ever helped out by doing such odd jobs in and around town. Yet every time he'd been at the Burrow, the only thing the kids had done was the odd task like degnoming the garden and the like.

Harry shook his head. Just another weird thing about the Magical world. He still hadn't had anyone be able to answer _**why**_ the stairwells in Hogwarts moved to Harry's satisfaction. In fact, Harry had been getting down right sick of so many basic questions he had had over the years being answered with blank stares more often than not. He sometimes wondered how Hermione hadn't had a nervous breakdown in the face of so many unknowns. What had seen so wondrous his First Year had quickly become an irritant by Third Year and a downright pain in the arse by Fifth Year. Yet all the magic-raised kids never seemed to ever question it. It just was as it had always had been.

That sort of thinking was foremost in Harry's mind right now. He was seriously confused after the events of the last few days. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. In the span of a couple of days he had had his world turned upside down and Hermione wasn't that much better off. Now neither of them was acting in ways which made sense. It was almost like they were different and the same people all at the same time. One moment Hermione would react differently and the next moment Harry couldn't believe some of the things he was thinking or saying. Had Molly's potions been the only thing done to them?

Harry wasn't sure. In fact Harry wasn't sure about a lot of things. Ted's seemingly blasé acceptance of him sleeping with his married daughter to say nothing of his wife troubled him. It didn't fit his mental mold. Then again Hermione accepting he had killed two Death Eaters without so much of an 'Honestly Harry!' for doing it while drunk really threw him for a loop. Maybe she was just numb considering she had barely mentioned his accidental sleeping with Andromeda. For whatever the reason of her silence, it was confusing to Harry.

Harry sighed. Perhaps this was just what happened when you took the normality of life and shattered it utterly. No one knew how to act or how to react. Of course this was just his type of luck. Right when his magic had gone out of whack which amplified feelings that had previously been held in check, now he had to deal with not knowing what to expect from anyone.

With Ron gone, Harry wasn't sure how anyone back at Grimmauld Place would react to anything anymore. At least Ron tended to be a reliable git. Right up to the end he could be trusted to take things the wrong way if given half a chance. Of course Crookshanks seemed to still act the same. He seemed right put out when Hermione had asked Dobby to go fetch him from wherever he had been staying.

Now _**there**_ was someone who hadn't changed! Dobby had predictably almost shat himself with joy when Harry had called on him and offered to make him a Potter elf. Winky, surprisingly, had been a lot more subdued. When he mentioned this to Hermione, she had merely shrugged and figured it was because Harry was the master of four Houses and she was acting how she felt an elf of such a Lord would want. She had taken her new duties well. Dobby had been less happy to have to remain at Hogwarts full time but his happiness over being Harry's elf at least had mitigated his disappointment.

Movement in front of the Lovegood home caught Harry's eye. Shading his eyes against the sun, Harry could see Luna coming out from the front door with a basket. Good! He hadn't sent a note with his squirrel. He had just hoped Luna's natural curiosity would be piqued by the off-beat animal sent to her. Knowing the Lovegoods were under watch had made Harry be extra cautious. Constant Vigilance would hopefully see then through the conflict alive. For all his vigilance, Harry hadn't spotted any of the watchers Crabbe Senior had mentioned. If they were around, they were hid a lot better than the ones watching Grimmauld Place.

Harry pretended to go back to reading. For the next twenty minutes, Harry watched as Luna made her way closer to where he was reading against a tree. She stopped to pick some dirigible plums and sample fruit from some of the trees surrounding her home. All the while his transfigured squirrel chattered impatiently at her. Harry could hear the murmur of her sing-song voice as she chided the animal.

Finally Luna was close enough for her to see him. Harry waited a second until she spoke at the squirrel again before looking up. Then he waved cheerily at her. Covering his wand movements with his book, Harry summoned the squirrel back to him. Sure enough Luna followed the speeding bundle of fur which had practically run up Harry's leg as it scampered up the tree. Idly Harry wondered how long the squirrel would last before reverting to its original form. Unlike his newly found metamorphmagus powers, Harry hadn't the chance to practice with his newly powered-up magic.

As Luna approached, he could see her face had her typical serene look on it. Yet Harry noticed she kept her hand on her wand and carried the basket hanging on her forearm. Thus she was able to cast while looking to a Mundane as if she was merely holding a stick. It was obvious to him that loony or not, Luna was practicing her own constant vigilance.

"Hey Luna! I'm surprised to see you out today. I would have thought you and your dad would be out on holiday like normal. It's why I came out here. Thought I'd give your place a quick check as well as get away from my buddy for some peace and quiet. Billy's been fighting with Jane enough to drive me to drink if I was old enough." Harry called out with fake cheerfulness. He hoped Billy was close enough to Bilius for Luna to pick up on who he was referring to.

Luna's perceptiveness seemed to be up to the task as she made her way to the top of the hillock. She gazed deeply into his eyes with her head cocked to the side. Suddenly she smiled and said, "It is good to see you Evan."

Harry blinked in surprise and then smiled broadly. Not only had Luna figured out who he really was, she'd even guessed what name he'd use as a cover! Harry once again marveled at how perceptive Luna was. Hermione might be the best linear thinker in Hogwarts but Harry would bet his old Trust Vault that Luna was the most abstract thinker.

Luna seemed pleased with his reaction. Flicking a pale blonde lock out of her face she smiled at him warmly. "As why we are not on holiday, my father is a bit ill so we had to cancel. It is good to see you. I was a little worried after that fight in town."

Harry shrugged even though he realized what Luna was really talking about, "Oh we got out alright. Still a bit of a bloody disaster if you'll pardon my French. Oh well, nobody likes party crashers anyway but no harm, no foul eh? Of course now the cops seem to be everywhere and watching everybody. I feel like I'm being watched all the time. It's one of the reasons why I decided to come out here."

Luna looked around before turning back to Harry and nodding, "Well except for that little shifty squirrel there, I agree this is a good place to be alone. I have not seen anyone for days." Luna carefully sat down next to Harry. "Of course I have not really been looking since everyone must expect us to be on holiday so no one bothers us out here."

Harry fished into his pocket and pulled out a small book. "Oh Jane wanted you to have this. It's that phrase book that you wanted. It has all the info and directions you wanted. It'll get you to where you wanted to go. Jane said how just cracking open the book seemed to take her away to a new land of adventure."

Luna took the book and her eyes widened as Harry gave her a significant look. Luna nodded and put the book (which was actually a portkey) carefully into her basket. "So how is Jane? Why has she been arguing with Billy again?" she asked.

Harry frowned, "Uh well you know his mum. She's always sticking her nose into things. Seems she decided Jane needed to quit stringing him along and realize she's just right for him. Course she feels the same about me and Jennifer. We realized over _**drinks**_ that she really wasn't going to take no for an answer. You know how his mum is. If she can't get what she wants, she'll just give thinks a bit of a push."

Luna stiffened at Harry's emphasis on the word drinks but before she could reply she was interrupted by a series of loud cracks. Before either of them could do anything, Harry found himself staring down the wand of Draco Malfoy.

However Draco's sneer rapidly turned to surprise. He glanced at the witch who had appeared next to him, "Hey! This isn't that mudblood lover!"

"I _**told**_ you that wasn't the Weasel, Draco!" Pansy said peevishly. The look on her face seemed to imply she'd been arguing the point for awhile earlier.

Harry did a quick check and saw that Crabbe and Goyle had apparated in behind them. They weren't pointing their wands at him or Luna but they were out and ready.

"If you are looking for Ronald, Draco, you will find him at the Burrow. Although I doubt he will be very good company. Ginevra says he has come down with a nasty case of spattergroit so I doubt Mrs. Weasley would let him out of the house," Luna said in her usual voice as if having a wand pointed at her was an everyday occurrence.

"Something I already _**told**_ you, Draco!" Pansy said. Again her tone showed how irritated she was that Draco had obviously blown her off.

Draco waved off her snide comment with a gesture towards Harry, "Well he might not be a Weasley but he's no Muggle! He barely flinched when we apparated in! Check him!" Draco ordered.

Pansy waved her wand, "_**Revelare**_ _**specialis**_ _**umbra**__**!**_"

Seeing how disappointed Draco and Pansy were at not finding a glamour, Harry decided to try to bluff his way out before Draco got too close a look at him, "That's because I'm not a Muggle. I'm Evan Carpenter and I'd appreciate it if you'd point your wand somewhere else, please. I don't know what all this about but who the bloody hell are you?" Hopefully being around the Weasleys for as long as he had would allow him to fake the local accent convincingly enough.

Draco sneered, "Never heard of you and watch your tone, farm-boy!"

Harry shrugged, "Well you look like a bloke of means so I'm guessing you go to Hogwarts. Me, I'm a St. Michael's graduate so it's no great surprise you don't know me. Not like my family gets out much. Not many galleons to be found out this way if you know what I mean."

Pansy sniffed, "You're dressed like a Muggle. Don't you have any pride?"

Harry shrugged again, "Like I said, not much work round these parts so I pitch in where I can and I don't say no if I'm paid in pounds or galleons. Bought the only time I see a sickle is when I work for the Diggorys. With them losing their son like they did, well I'm happy to help them out even if their money wasn't so good.

Luna smiled serenely, "Evan comes by and looks after things when my father and I are on holiday."

Draco was looking at Harry with suspicion. "Well isn't that convenient? We're looking for some runaways and suddenly someone not on any of our lists shows up at one of our watch locations. I don't buy it. Crabbe! Goyle! Why don't you take Looney here back to the house? I'm going to have a few words with _Evan_ here."

Harry was about to protest but Luna put her hand over his before he could draw his wand, "Evan it is alright. You better do what he said. He is Draco Malfoy and his family is very important. Fighting him will only get you into trouble and your family noticed in a way you do not want. Besides I know it would kill Jane if anything happened to you. You have nothing to hide." Luna gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting up and letting Draco's pet thugs lead her away.

Harry got up and glowered at Draco. It wasn't hard to fake being angry. While he doubted Draco would do anything even close to one of Voldemort's Cruciatus curses, Harry didn't like the fact that he was probably in for an interrogation which wouldn't be pleasant. He'd have to bide his time till he got his chance to act.

"Don't look at Draco like that, farm-boy! You're lucky he doesn't have you whipped!" Pansy said with her usual sneer.

"Now Pansy, Evan here can't help he's a poor excuse for a wizard and probably comes from low stock. Everyone out here comes from the same inferior stock especially the Weasels." Draco said soothingly. His wand suddenly made a sharp slash, "_**Acerbus Poena**_!"

Harry let out a cry of pain as it felt like water was boiling in his belly. While it was nothing compared too many of the pains Harry had endure, he knew better than to tough it out so he fell to his knees.

"That's more like it! Now that the Dark Lord has returned and taken up his rightful place, all will kneel before him!" Draco said with a zealot's pride.

As Harry moaned he wondered what had changed. Gone was the teen that couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore. Perhaps Draco was once again acting like the ponce because he was in a position where he wasn't being asked to do much more than terrorize Magicals his own age. That and with Dumbledore dead at the hands of Snape and Voldemort ascendant, Harry was sure Draco was probably trying to prove his loyalty hadn't waivered like it had that night.

Draco kept the spell on him for over a minute before releasing Harry from its grip. Harry let out a mumbled curse and fumbled for his wand. He didn't want to do this but Harry wanted Draco and Pansy to see it wasn't Harry Potter's wand.

"_**Ardens Manus!**_" Pansy spoke the spell with almost a lazy drawl. Harry dropped his wand as it felt like his hands were on fire. Harry quickly tucked his hands under his armpits when he noticed the spell had caused his blood quill induced scars to reappear on his left hand. He hoped he'd be able to cover them again after Pansy released her spell with his metamorphmagus powers before they noticed the identifying mark. As he howled with pain (more acting as the pain wasn't that bad) Harry realized the scars on his hand was another thing he had forgotten about when he had killed Flint and Shunpike.

This train of thought was quickly derailed as Draco hit him with another spell. For the next twenty minutes or so, Harry endured various painful spells along with the pair's clumsy attempt at interrogation. While unpleasant, the torture wasn't nearly harsh enough to get Harry to drop his act of a local wizard caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Pansy! That's enough. Quit playing around and check him out. See if he has anything like a portkey or something on him! Let's see if he's actually the farm boy he says he is or an Order spy." Draco snapped.

Harry was thankful Pansy was as inept at frisking as she was at torture. If she had been smart she'd have cast another detection spell geared towards items instead of glamours. If she had she would have found his pistol hidden by a Notice-Me-Not charm in his shoulder holster. She did find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter which he had bought prior to apparating away from London. He had gotten them as an excuse for him to reach inside his jacket for them when he was actually going for his gun.

Pansy also found the switchblade which Ted had given him before leaving. Pansy proved herself a Pureblood by not recognizing what it was. "So farm-boy, what's this? More Muggle trash?"

Still faking like he was in pain, Harry gasped out, "It's a torch."

Draco frowned as he stopped idly flipping Harry's wand in his hand, "That's nothing like a torch you idiot." Draco said as he waved Harry's wand at him like McGonagall often did when she was lecturing a student she had caught doing something against the school rules.

The nearness of his wand to Draco's face gave him an idea. "Well if you give it to me I'll show you."

Pansy eyed him with suspicion, "No tricks!" Nevertheless she passed him the knife.

Harry shook his head. He took a quick look around but didn't see either of Draco's goons. Time to take a chance, "What tricks do you expect me to do? You've got my wand!"

Draco nodded towards the knife in Harry's hand as he idly tapped Harry's wand against his check. His own wand, however, was still aimed at Harry. "So farm-boy, show us how that's a torch."

Harry held the knife out as if it was actually a torch. "Well you see this is a Muggle thing. It runs on batteries which allow it to throw out light. You won't really be able to tell since it's daylight."

Pansy looked vaguely interested, "How does it work?"

Harry tried hard not to smile as he edged a bit closer to Draco while he answered Pansy, "See this little button? I press this and the light will come out of the front here."

"Show me!" Pansy ordered.

"Of course. The beauty of this is you don't even need to use the spell _**Lumos**_!" Harry pushed his magic as hard as he could as he cast the spell while shutting his eyes. Just like in the summer of his Fifth Year, his wand responded with the spell even though it wasn't in his hand. Unlike that time, his wand flashed with a brilliance which blinded both Draco and Pansy. As both cried out in surprise, Harry triggered the blade and lunged at Draco. The blade sank deep into Draco's flesh. However while he had been aiming for Draco's neck, the teen had moved at the last second. Even so the blade was wedged under his collarbone.

Harry quickly let go and kicked Draco in the stomach causing the screaming wizard to fall to the ground. Harry quickly drew his pistol and turned towards Pansy. Before he could get a shot off Pansy shot a stunner which barely missed Harry as she flailed around blindly. Finding himself almost on top of her, Harry struck Pansy hard across the forehead with the butt of the pistol. The witch dropped like a stone from the forceful blow.

Unlike Pansy, Draco was conscious and screaming bloody murder as he struggled to pull out the knife which was still stuck fast under his collarbone. Harry quickly grabbed both his and Draco's wand.

"You fucking whoreson! My father will have your head for this! Your whole family's heads will be put on pikes in Diagon Alley to warn off others!" Draco's spiteful ramblings broke off with another shriek of pain as he again failed to pull the knife out.

Harry was sorely tempted to shoot Draco in the knees and let him bleed out while he went to go find Luna. However Harry remembered Hermione's concerns about becoming like the enemy they were fighting. Plus from what Harry had learned from the goblins, he owed it to his ancestors to acknowledge them.

Harry holstered his pistol and took up his wand, "_**Accio switchblade!**_" Harry deftly caught the knife in his left hand. A wave of his wand cleaned it off before Harry stashed it back into his pocket. Hermione's admonishments aside, Harry couldn't help but take some satisfaction in Draco's screams as the knife had been wrenched out of his flesh. Pointing at the freely bleeding wound, Harry cast "_**Exsercio!**_"

Seeing the wound mend up enough to stop bleeding freely Harry cast again, "_**Incarcerous!**_" Harry looked at Pansy and sent a silent stunner at her just for good measure.

"You won't get away with this!" Draco said haughtily even as fear shown in his eyes.

"Draco, Draco, Draco! I can and will get away with it. Of course taking you out is small potatoes compare to killing Riddle," Harry said. He realized he had meant to say Voldemort before he remembered the spell Hermione had used on him to prevent him from saying the name. Once again the bushy-haired witch had saved him from himself.

"Riddle? What Riddle?" Draco asked as he struggled against the magical ropes that bound him.

"Riddle as in Tom Marvolo Riddle but you know him better as the Dark Lord." Harry said.

Draco's eyes widened in shock before a sudden look of hope blossomed on his face. Quickly Harry cried out, "_**La**__**bi**_ _**de**_ _**L**__**ingua**_!" with a sharp jab of his wand towards Draco before he could say Voldemort's name and activate the Taboo. Harry certainly didn't want to duel whoever might show up in response to the Dark Lord's name.

"Nice try Draco but calling for help isn't going to do you any good. So who would have thought all those years ago in Madam Malkin's that it would end up like this?" Harry asked.

"Madam Malkin's?" Draco asked stupidly sounding a bit like his pet thugs for once.

"Oh come now Draco! Don't tell me you have forgotten when we first met?" Harry said. He knelt down so his face was about a meter from Draco's. With a bit of mental strain he willed his features back to normal. He was finding it easier and easier to switch between these two forms.

"Potter!" Draco spat.

"The one and only thanks to your boss!" Harry shot back flippantly. Harry got back to his feet, "I thought it fitting you knew it was me. I mean our families have such a history together. Did dear old dad ever tell you the real story of how the Cauchon family came to England? How the last true King of England cursed your family as did the Jarl Hardrada? How your family name tells everyone of the treachery which runs in your very blood?"

"What of it Potter? Ancient history isn't going to save you from the Dark Lord's wrath if my father doesn't get you first!" Draco said. Harry wasn't fooled by Draco's bravado since it looked like there was a suspicious stain starting to spread around the teen's crotch.

"Well I just wanted you to know that both Hardrada's son and Godricson's daughter married Potters. Later those lines merged so not only am I the last Potter, I'm also the direct heir to both lines which cursed your family for its treachery. A treachery which is about to be finally be avenged as soon as I catch up with your dear old dad." Harry said evenly.

"You're not going to kill me Potter! A Dumbledore boy like you doesn't have the stones!" Draco sneered even as Harry heard the fear in his voice.

"Speak for yourself Draco. Besides I was there that night and watched when you couldn't kill the Headmaster. Too bad you didn't take him up on his offer. It might have kept you from dying today. As for not having the stones to kill you, I killed Marcus Flint and Stan Shunpike just the other day," Harry said evenly.

Harry grinned as Draco's eyes widened even more in fear, "Actually Draco, in your last moments, you should be thanking Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger. If it wasn't for her, I was going to let you bleed painfully to death. However she was right about not wanting to become what were fighting. So I'm going to do this the right way."

As Harry brought up his wand it occurred to him that most spells he knew which would kill Draco would make a mess of him. Not wanting to use the spell that killed his parents (and unsure if he could even cast it) Harry switched his wand to his left hand and drew his pistol and aimed it at Draco's chest.

Even as a Pureblood, it was obvious Draco knew what Harry had in his hand, "Wait! Potter! You can't do this!" Draco practically bleated.

Harry smiled his signature lop-sided grin, "Oh but I can!" His face grew serious and in a formal voice, Harry intoned, "Draco Hyperion Malfoy; for crimes against Magical Britain as well as your family's crimes since 1066 I, Lord Harry James Potter-Pryce-Peverell-Black, do sentence you to death. Remember Draco, the hellfire which awaits you is of your own making. Good-bye, Ferret. Say hello to Marcus and Stan for me."

Draco's last plea was cut short as Harry shot him twice. Harry stared down at the body as it twitched for a second or two before going still forever. Harry was surprised to see a slight gold glow surround Draco which then jumped to him for a moment. Was this something relating to the curse? The glow merely prickled his aura before disappearing. Harry didn't notice a similar glow behind him.

Harry looked down at Draco's corpse. He had mixed feelings about what he had just done. Unlike the previous times he had killed, this was an execution. Harry felt he had the right of it but this was this first time he had killed someone like this. While he hadn't given Flint or Shunpike much of a chance to respond, there had always been chance they might defend themselves.

Harry shook his head of his doubts and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He reminded himself that it was only by luck that Katie and Ron hadn't died due to Draco's actions. This on top of all the people who would have died if he hadn't given out the remainder of his Felix Felicis when Draco had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. That and Sirius had told him before he died how while the exact process was not known, the Unspeakables working with the DMLE were almost certain the taking of the Dark Mark involved murder by the one to be marked.

So Harry told dismissed his concerns and quickly made his way towards the Rookery.

**OoOoO**

Luna tried not to flinch at the sound of Harry's cries of pain which floated down from the top of the hillock. While she was certain Harry wasn't in as much pain as he made it sound like, Luna was sure whatever he was undergoing was unpleasant.

As Crabbe and Goyle silently took her back to the Rookery, Luna debated the wisdom of whether or not to grab the book which Harry had given her. Goyle had taken her wand but not the basket. After some reflection Luna decided to wait. She wasn't sure she wanted to take a portkey to a destination she knew nothing of especially without her wand. However it gave her an out which gave her a measure of comfort.

As they came up to the Rookery, Crabbe finally broke the silence, "We haven't seen your da around. Where is he?"

Luna tried to keep the serene mask she was known for in place, "He has had some trouble with stress lately so he is at hospital."

Goyle frowned at this, "No he's not. We'd know if he was."

Crabbe leered at Luna and put the end of his wand under Luna's chin, "Listen chippie! Lying to us is going to be very painful. Your pure blood doesn't protect you from pain!"

"I never said he was at St. Mungo's, Vincent; I said he was at hospital. Before the end of term, I was speaking with Hermione Granger regarding Muggle mental medicine. She felt it would help father and so far it seems to be. He was much calmer when I visited him in Exeter the other day." Luna said calmly.

"You _**are**_ looney if you are listening to a mudblood like Granger! As if the Muggles could help a barmy old coot like your da!" Crabbe hooted derisively.

Goyle looked at Luna with suspicion, "If your dad is in a Muggle hospital then who has been producing the Quibbler?"

"Oh I'm helping Eithne Quirke produce it for my father. With her daughter of school age now, Eithne feels bored around the house most days so she is happy to help. Do you know her daughter Orla? She is in Ravenclaw and will be a Third Year student this term," Luna said in a bright tone she certainly didn't feel.

Her father wasn't the only one under the care of a psychiatrist. Luna even had her bottle of _olanzapine_ in her pocket. Between the medication and being able to talk things out with her squib therapist had helped her out immensely. The only problem was now Luna realized how precarious her position was. It was difficult not to show the fear she was feeling. She realized in retrospect her good showing during the fights at the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts were due to the fact she hadn't felt fear and thus had taken risks a normal person wouldn't. This had thrown off her opponents when they weren't busy underestimating her.

How ironic that the better she became mentally, the more she felt fear which could which could keep her from saving her life!

Goyle look at Crabbe, "So now what? While I'd rather not sit out here in the sun, I don't think we should go inside. Who knows who might floo in? We were told not to be seen by anyone."

Crabbe looked back up towards the hillock. Faint cries of pain could barely be made out. "Yeah well it looks like Draco is still having fun. Who know how long he'll be." Crabbe looked at Luna with an odd gleam in his eye. "There are those benches in the back of the house. Let's wait there."

The two pushed Luna back towards the rear of the house. Both wizards promptly sat down on the benches by the garden. Luna decided her best chance of escape was to continue to be seen as harmless 'looney Lovegood' so she hummed to herself while pretended to be looking for weeds in her herb garden.

Long minutes ticked by in silence. Luna could almost feel the impatience rising off of Goyle. Finally he spoke in a low tone as if someone might overhear, "So…what do you think happened to Marcus and that Stan guy? Draco is sure they were captured. I'm not so certain considering all the blood they found. From what the Professor said, Potter and his friends weren't pulling any punches at the end of term you know. Draco won't admit it but if it hadn't been for the Professor getting there so quickly, he would have died in that bathroom duel with Potter."

Crabbe snorted, "You worry too much! The Professor said the only reason Potter cast that spell was he didn't know what it did. Do you think a Dumbledore boy like him would have the balls to try to actually kill anyone? He doesn't have the guts or the spells."

Goyle looked around before retorting, "Yeah well I don't know what your dad told you but mine made it clear that Potter was able to escape a duel with the Dark Lord himself! Then at the Ministry he and Black dueled Mr. Malfoy to a stand-still and probably would have taken him if Bellatrix had saved his arse! I'm telling you Vinny, I think it's a mistake to think Potter is a wimp. Even if he did just capture Marcus, why keep him alive after they interrogate him? It's not like they can dump him in Azkaban when they're done with him!"

"Shut up Greg! You don't know what you're talking about. You better not let the Professor or Mr. Avery hear you talking like that. You just need to relax. Chill out some! The Dark Lord took down the Ministry with barely a wand waved. Oh sure there are a few Order members who still need to be run down but that's about it. The ICW is sitting on their hands and the rest of Europe is doing nothing! What's Potter going to do all alone with only his mudblood girlfriend to help him out? You need a shag to relax." Crabbe said in an airy tone.

Goyle scowled, "Like that's going to happen before term. Even then I'm tired of having to settle for Millie. I mean she's got great tits and all and no gag reflex but…well I'm tired of looking at the face if you know what I mean."

Luna frowned at this. She actually was on speaking terms with Millicent due to her love of herbology which mirrored Neville's. She would often floo to the Rookery to buy many of the magical plants Luna's mother had planted and she herself had continued to nurture in Selene Lovegood's memory. While not attractive, Millicent was not the stupid troll the boys seem to want to make her. In fact, Luna felt the older Slytherin felt as trapped by Death Eaters as she was feeling now.

Crabbe laughed, "Greggy, you're not getting with the program. We're going to rule the school this term. If we want some pretty Polly, we'll just take it. Do you think any of those girls are going to say no with this on our arms?" Crabbe pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

Goyle refused to be mollified, "Maybe you and Draco like taking it but excuse me if I prefer a willing bird."

"Ha! Like any of the stuck-up gals at Hogwarts is going to give up the old in-and-out! Even tarts like that Brown gash barely let you get to second base from what I've heard. I'm looking forward to crashing the Gryffs locker room and _consoling_ them after they lose to us. Especially that Weasley slag; I'm betting she's a real spitfire in the sack." Crabbe said as he chortled at his own joke.

Luna found it difficult to keep up her looney act as she listened to Crabbe go on about what he planned to do to Ginny. In fact she had to block him out so completely she didn't even realize he had gotten up until he grabbed her by the arm.

"While I doubt you're going to be much of a shag, I'm tired of sitting on me bum. If Draco can have his fun then I can have mine." Crabbe said with a leer as he dragged Luna back towards the bench.

Luna shrieked when she couldn't break Crabbe's grip. Worse was the fact she had dropped the basket with the portkey in surprise when the wizard had grabbed her. For all her struggling she was simply no match for Crabbe's strength and size.

"Scream all you like Looney; no one's going to hear you through my silencing charm," Crabbe said with a laugh as he pushed her to her all fours in front of Goyle.

"Vinny! We can't be doing this! She's of the Blood! We'll get the Cruciatus for sure!" Goyle exclaimed.

Crabbe scowled at his friend as he was dropping his trousers, "Quit being such a nancy-boy! We ain't going to do anything to her she couldn't put out at Hogwarts! Now hurry up so we can give her the old double beater bat!"

Luna shrieked again as Crabbe flipped up her dress and roughly ripped her panties off. She tried to crawl away but Crabbe grabbed her ankle before she could get away.

"Now, now chippie! You can stand still or we can petrify you. Let me tell you that you won't like it as much if we do that!" Crabbe said with playful menace in his voice.

Luna gulped and tried to control her breathing before she hyperventilated. She knew exactly what Crabbe was threatening. Every so often a witch was found choked to death from being forced to perform oral sex in Knockturn Alley after being petrified. Crabbe was not making an idle threat.

With a sigh, Goyle had dropped his trousers as well. He began stroking himself to hardness while Crabbe was prodding her anus with rough fingers. She forced herself to be still but couldn't help but shake uncontrollably. She could almost taste the bile at the back of her throat. For all her wanderings throughout the castle, she had seen many couples engaged in various sexual acts. She'd even seen a Slytherin slumming (or at least that's how her house would see it as) with two of the Hufflepuff chasers doing what she was about to be forced to do.

Yet she'd never been this close to a man's privates nor had she ever thought her first sexual encounters was going to be rape at the hands of Draco Malfoy's cronies. She tried desperately to push the pair away with wandless magic but her magic was silent. Yet just as she felt Crabbe grab her hips and the tip of his penis prod her bum, her body did what her magic couldn't.

"Cor! Oh Merlin that's disgusting!" Goyle yelled as he leapt back as Luna lost her breakfast in violent heaves. Crabbe also gave a cry of disgust as he too edged away from the spewing witch.

"This is exactly what I was talking about Vinny!" Goyle yelled as he fumbled for his wand to clean the vomit off his trousers. "Damn you girl! You had better pray to Merlin that the stink gets out of my clothes or so help me I'm going to…"

Goyle's rant was cut off by two sharp, fleshy sounds. As Luna gagged on the last bits of vomit, she felt something warm and wet spattered against her back and bum. She looked up in time to see Goyle stagger with two red blotches on his chest. His eyes rolled up and came crashing down next to her.

"What the fuck?" Crabbe yelled as he tried to pull up his trousers with one hand while casting stunners blindly around him.

Luna kept close to the ground regardless of disgusting her vomit was and all of the blood seeping out from under Goyle's body. It was obvious to her he was very, very dead. A state she desperately wanted Crabbe to join his buddy in.

She got her wish. Crabbe got out a strangled cry of, "Potter!" before he too fell backwards to the same meaty sounds which preceded Goyle's death. After a second, Luna could suddenly hear the squawking of the birds which were flying around in obvious agitation. She looked up and saw Harry wearing his real face coming towards her carefully. He had a Muggle pistol in his hand and was pointing it into different possible hiding places as he moved.

He nudged Goyle's body with his foot before going over and doing the same check on Crabbe. Luna grabbed her wand from Goyle's robe, thankful it hadn't been broken when he fell. She quickly repaired her knickers. After she had gotten herself cleaned up and properly clothed again she looked up to see Harry offering his hand to help her up. His piercing green eyes were filled with concern and anguish.

"Luna; I am _**so**_ sorry I couldn't get here faster," Harry said with guilt evident in his voice.

With a sob Luna launched herself at Harry and hugged him with a hug worthy of Hermione Granger. "Oh Harry! Only you could apologize for escaping torture to save a witch's virtue just in the nick of time!" Luna sobbed into the crook of his neck.

**OoOoO**

"Let me get this straight…because I killed Draco, I own Pansy now?" Harry asked with disbelief evident in his voice. Regardless of the fact he had just killed three people, talking to Luna about what had happened to him since they last saw each other was ending up becoming the more surreal event of the day. Plus it felt odd to have endured some light torture, killing Draco and then saving Luna by killing Crabbe and Goyle to end up just be sitting in her living room. It didn't help Pansy was unconscious on the couch nearby.

Luna nodded as she busied herself with writing the note to Eithne Quirke saying she was taking an extended leave to be with her father in Exeter.

Harry just stared at the blonde in disbelief. Quiet pops here and there were the only sound. Winky was efficiently packing up things which Luna had felt could be taken but not missed if someone searched the house. Kreacher had already taken the corpses back to Grimmauld Place. Happily it seemed Hermione was still out with Andromeda and Tonks doing some shopping and getting her hair done. Ted was away finalizing the move to France so there hadn't been any panic back at Grimmauld Place. Harry knew that would probably come later.

Seeing that Luna wasn't being more forthcoming Harry sighed. While not in a hurry, both felt the need to leave the Rookery quickly. They didn't know how often Draco's group had to check in. Neither felt it would be soon but neither did they want to take a needless chance.

"Alright Luna you got to give me more than that. I didn't grow up with this sort of stuff and the little Andromeda has been able to teach me doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of all the traditions I never learned." Harry said.

Luna looked up from her writing, "It is actually quite straightforward Harry. Pansy was under a marriage contract to Draco. I am sure once they graduated from Hogwarts they would have quickly been wed. Since you killed Draco in combat under magical vendetta between your two houses, your house magic transferred Pansy to you as war booty as it were."

Harry looked down at the unconscious witch. Harry quickly shoved down an irreverent thought about how fine Pansy's booty was. She might have been a bit of an ugly pug back in First Year but like Hermione, she had certainly had grown into some very nice looks. "Okay I get that part. What I'm not getting is the whole concubine thing. I thought traditional marriages had all sorts of nasty oaths in them to keep everyone faithful and monogamous."

Luna startled Harry by breaking out into a loud laughter, "Oh Harry! I am sure that is what you have been told but let me assure you the reality is very different," the blonde said after she got her mirth under control. "The wedding vows are not the protection one might think. There are all sorts of loop-holes to the traditional British vows. True most of them apply only to the men but even then there is more leeway then one would imagine."

Luna took up her note and sealed it in an envelope and sealed it with a dab of hot wax. Looking at Harry she could see he wasn't convinced, "Harry, you have to understand the rules for the major houses are different than for the rest of Magical Britain. These exceptions apply even more to heirs like us. You, for example, are eligible to take up to four wives. Due to your wealth you could, by custom, take four consorts as well in addition to as many concubines as you could convince your wives to allow."

Harry shook his head, "See that's what I'm not understanding. What's the difference between a wife, a consort and a concubine?"

Luna frowned, "This is a rather serious subject which I must confess I am a bit concerned you were never told about. You must understand Harry that while witches may rise up to positions of power such as Millicent Bagnold or Amelia Bones, the rules are stacked against us by custom and magic. This is very true when there is only a direct female heir to continue a line."

Luna nibbled on the tip of her quill for a bit before continuing, "Between Grindelwald, the Dark Lord and the Dragonpox epidemic of 1976, there are so many families pruned down to the nub. You are the best example of that being head of four houses by blood. However there are many houses with single heirs. Since my aunt Sybil has no children and seems to have little inclination to change this situation, it falls to me to continue my line."

Harry blinked, "Wait, Professor Trelawney is your aunt?"

Luna blinked back owlishly, "She is my father's sister. She was born Melissa Lovegood. She only took that silly name when she applied for work at Hogwarts. Of course Trelawney is her married name." Luna looked sad for a moment, "Poor Uncle Botholio; he died in the strike against Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. Father says if it had not been for the Dark Mark being cast over his body that it is doubtful anyone would have found it given how badly it was savaged.

"So if Professor Trelawney had a son, he'd take over House Lovegood?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head, "You must understand Harry that House magic is severely patrilinear. Even though I am a witch, I am of my father's line. So if I had a male cousin, all he could do is be named regent till I had a son. Only if I did not would the house magicks be his to command. However for me to bear an heir I must take my chance as a concubine, become a consort, or bear a bastard."

Harry glanced at Pansy, "I thought concubines were just mistresses?"

Again Luna shook her head, "They are often seen that way, especially here in England. However in most countries a concubine bond is as valid as a marriage bond. The difference is the wizard has power over the witch. However, unlike a marriage bond, a concubine's children can be taken in by the witch's family. Unfortunately the house magic often refuses to accept the child even if it is male. As you can surmise, few witches wish to give a wizard power over them simply for a chance their son will be accepted."

Harry nodded, "Okay I can see why a witch would rather not be a concubine. But if being one is so bad, why is it even considered an option over becoming a consort?"

Luna looked away and was quiet. After a minute she looked back at Harry and sighed, "The reason goes back to the patrilinear nature of house magic. House magic acts as a repository of the family's experience. Have you noticed any change in your behavior lately?"

"Yes I have although I thought it was just because of all the craziness of late," Harry replied.

Luna smiled wanly, "Yes there is something to be said of that. However much of your new feelings are because you are now the official head of your houses. Family magic remembers, if you will, what members of the house did. What worked and what did not. Therefore you will unconsciously begin to act the way successful wizards of your family did and shy away from things which lead to bad ends. In a very real magical sense your forefathers experience is in you now."

Harry nodded. It made sense given how he suddenly seemed to be decisive and actually starting to plan and think ahead.

Luna sighed, "However this is why a consort bond is not something witches want to do either. To begin with a consort either has to find a man willing to repudiate his name or find a wizard whose wife is willing to share. Plus as the head of her own line, the consort's own house magic will subtly be at odds with that of her husband's house. Now many lines have been allies for many generations so this effect can be slight. If you were to take Susan Bones for a consort, I am sure her family magic would not conflict with yours."

Again Harry nodded. Given what he knew of Susan and her aunt, it didn't surprise him that House Potter and Bones had been on good terms for years.

"The main problem with becoming a consort is in doing so the witch fully takes up being the head of the house. Thus the family magicks flow through her. However as I said this magic comes from father to son. If a witch has to take on such magic, we suddenly are filled with male magic." Luna said sadly.

"Hold on, are you saying you became a man or something? I'm confused! How would you have a kid then?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head with a slight smile, "No Harry, nothing that drastic. However it does alter the witch mentally. Suddenly she begins think less like a woman and more like a man. What is worse the witch begins to have desires like man."

A light went on in Harry's mind, "Oh. So she starts looking at women?"

Luna's smile deepened, "Oh our hypothetical woman will do more than look. Given the stigma of homosexual behavior, she will be looked down upon even as she is the Lady of her House. Even worse is she will be attracted to women but will still feel the normal female attraction to her own consort. So she still is in competition with the wizard's wife for his affection even as she may lust after her as well."

Harry shook his head, "Wow, I can see why being a consort is something witches would take a pass at. I'm sure having the house magic is great but the cost…" Harry's voice trailed off. He looked up with a frown, "So do most witches in this situation have kids out of wedlock?"

"They often do but the stigma of bearing a bastard is even worse than of having homosexual leanings. Also, as with concubines, there is no guarantee the house magicks will accept the child. However it is rather common for witches like myself to get pregnant right out of Hogwarts and then leave on a Grand Tour. While in some foreign land, she has her bastard. If the house magicks accept the male child then she returns and bears the scandal regarding her actions. If not, well the child is usually fostered out, left in an orphanage, or even killed. On her return she will then try to find a wizard willing to take on a consort," Luna explained.

Harry marveled at the terrible choice Luna and many other witches he knew had ahead of them. However something Luna said earlier suddenly popped to the forefront of his thoughts. "Okay so I have Pansy as a concubine but you said I could marry four women? Merlin! I'm not sure I can take care of one, let alone four!'

Luna shrugged, "As I said, the marriage bond ensures any children are of the father's line. The only way this can be changed is if the child renounces their house. This usually only happens when a second son is needed to take up his mother's house if it is dark. Charlie Weasley still has that option in regards to House Prewitt."

"So even if I had a wife who bore me four sons, they'd all be Potters?" Harry asked.

"Yes unless you disowned them formally but this has serious ramifications magically. Additionally it is very rare for the child to be accepted magically into the mother's family because of the stigma of being cast out," Luna explained.

Luna looked up and gave him a searching look. "However you may not be in such a need to marry to that many witches. While bastards of witches mostly go unrecognized by house magic, this is rarely the case of bastards by wizards especially the designated head of the house. I would say with some measure of certainty that since you got both Andromeda and Nymphadora with child you may have two sons you can designate an heir of any house. Although I'm sure one of them would have to be House Black."

Harry leapt to his feet, "What? Luna that's crazy! I already told you Tonks is pregnant with Remus' baby. How can you be so sure I have gotten Andromeda pregnant? We only had sex one time!"

Luna closed her eyes briefly and seemed to shiver in pleasure, "Oh Harry you do not know what you do! If you could feel the affect your aura has you might not be so quick to disbelieve my words. Your personal magic is no longer being siphoned away by the Headmaster's Blood Wards. In addition you have access to four houses, three of which you are the only known heir. All of this is pushing you to breed. It is as Mr. Tonks predicted. Your rampant libido is merely a manifestation of your magicks working on your so that you continue your line. Remember you are filled with the magic of your ancestors who all successfully continued their line. When you are filled with emotion, your aura picks it up and it is…difficult not to want suggest we retire to more pleasurable activities."

Harry quickly calmed down, "Look I'm sorry Luna. I really am. I don't mean for my aura to be giving you feelings like that. Frankly I'm all confused about my feeling for you and Hermione and the last thing I want is my aura to make things worse."

Luna's face soften into a loving smile, "Harry, you are so sweet. Do not let it bother you. I believe I can control myself. The medication I am taking certainly helps me fight it. That and I am finding my occlumency training also mitigates it somewhat."

Luna closed her eyes again and gave a breathy sighed, "Of course none of that has help from keeping your aura from feeling like a warm, lascivious wave washing over me."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. After being totally clueless around witches, now he was a Merlin-damned projecting mood ring set to 'excite' of all things! "I still don't see how you think I might have gotten Andromeda pregnant to say nothing of Tonks."

Luna opened her eyes and smiled indulgently, "Harry Potter. After all the things you have seen since you came into the magical world, you still refuse to see the power of magic! Think about this. Magic allows for a half-man, half-giant to exist. The same applies to Professor Flitwick as much as it does to Hagrid. Do you really think it so unthinkable your magic cannot force an egg out of the womb, ensure it is fertilized and then see it implanted in the uterine wall? Nymphadora's pregnancy is irrelevant. I would surmise that the only time your magic would fail to produce a child is if the witch was under her monthly cycle. Since I would doubt you would bed a witch during such a time, you must realize it is probable that if you have intercourse with a witch, you will impregnate her unless you take stringent precautions."

Seeing the dumbfounded look on Harry's face, Luna hastened to add, "Of course this will die down when your magic synchs up properly and even more so when you have heirs.

Harry just stared at Luna. His weird life just kept getting worse. It was bad enough he had given in to having sex with Tonks. He could rationalize that. Having sex with Andromeda was a drunken accident. Harry could deal with the guilt of that. Yet to find he had probably gotten both women pregnant? Ted was going to kill him for certain now!

Harry frowned at this thought, "Luna, do you think Ted Tonks might suspect all this? I mean he seemed awfully blasé about me sleeping with his married daughter and his wife if you ask me."

Luan gave a slight toss of her hair as she cocked her head to the side, "Yes Harry I would believe he more than suspects. I would hazard that probable pregnancy of Nymphadora is the reason for his mild reaction."

Harry racked his brain but came up with nothing, "Okay I'm drawing a blank. How would this be good for him?"

Luna laughed softly, "It is okay, Harry. While a Muggleborn, I suspect Mr. Tonks is looking at becoming an ancestor and to do that he needs you."

"Go on," Harry said. He still wasn't quite sure what Ted stood to gain.

"It is simple Harry. The Tonks have been married for over two decades and yet have only had one child and even then they had a witch. With no sons, Mr. Tonks has no one to carry on his name unless Nymphadora becomes a consort. Now however you come along and impregnate Nymphadora. If she bears you a son, then he might petition you to not declare that son as heir to one of your houses but keep him a Tonks," Luna said.

"And since there is no House Tonks, there is no magic to stop Tonks from doing this, right?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded, "Very true. Now depending on what Nymphadora does with Remus' child, if it too is a son then he will probably be a Tonks and not a Lupin. With one or two sons, Mr. Tonks could then petition you to sponsor House Tonks, presumably via House Black. By the time he is a Great-Grandfather if the line continues to produce an heir, House Tonks would cease to be a client house and become a full House of its own." Luna explained.

"What about Andromeda? Any child of ours wouldn't have any Tonks blood. Even if they bore the name, there wouldn't be any blood connection," Harry asked.

Luna shrugged, "Either Mr. Tonks could ask for a blood adoption which would make him enough of a Tonks for inheritance even though it is incredibly illegal and immoral or you might make that child the heir to House Black, presuming it is a son, of course. The former, while unlikely, would gives him another chance at a son while the latter gives you an heir and another reason to grant his petition to sponsor House Tonks. You must understand Harry, in our culture there is almost nothing more prestigious than becoming a _pater familia_. In light of this, the sex with his wife and daughter are minor things."

Harry jerked his thumb at the unconscious form of Pansy, "So what about her? I thought England didn't have concubines?"

Luna made a 'so-so' gesture, "Yes and no. Unlike nations like France, it is true that it is very rare to have formal concubines. Certainly there have been times when an impoverished family would sell a daughter into a concubine bond but it would never be acknowledged. However, again the great Houses who are in danger of going dark but still have plenty of wealth and power often take on concubines and shrug off the social stigma. Acquiring Pansy as you did has always been legal but rare. As I said, it simply was not because you killed Draco. It was because your families have a known and magical vendetta which made Pansy yours by right of combat."

Harry nodded at this, "Yeah okay I can see that. I'm betting without any formal vendetta that if you could snag a witch that way, well I'm sure lots of guys would get into duels in hopes of not only killing a rival but picking up a concubine as well."

Which is exactly why the law is written as it is." Luna looked unsure for a moment before letting out a small sigh, "Now there is another way in which a witch may become a concubine and that is through the payment of a life-debt."

Harry fought the urge to leap out of his chair and cry 'What?' again. "Are you telling me that I could take Ginny as a concubine simply because I risk my life for hers?"

Luna nodded sadly, "Yes but once again this is due to you being special. You are the last of House Potter and now we find last of House Pryce and Peverell as well. When you risked your life for Ginevra, you risked your houses as well. This creates a much larger debt than a mere wizard's debt such as Professor Snape or Peter Pettigrew owe you. So yes, you could ask for Ginevra to be your concubine and Mr. Weasley would have to grant it. The same could be said for Hermione and the Delacour sisters."

At the mention of the Delacours, Harry's mind flashed back to Gringotts, "Luna, do you think the reason Fleur said I need to go to France relates to these life-debts?"

Luna tapped her chin with her index finger for a few seconds while she thought about the question, "I would assume so. Life-debts may affect Veela differently than normal witches. So little is known about them. I would suspect they will ask you to allow Gabrielle to have sex with you as payment of that debt. A child of that union would most likely be a girl which would be useful for you to use as a potential wife to a House you wish to ally with via marriage if you were to play the Game of Houses."

Harry scowled. He knew enough about the Game of Houses from the little he had gotten from Andromeda to know he'd never callously use his children as pawns to marry off for political advantage. "I don't see what the Delacours get out of it. While I know virginity is pretty important to wizards, I doubt they'd turn down a Veela wife even if the chance of a son is rare. So it seems a lot of effort to get out of a debt I might not even call in."

Luna leaned forward with a smile, "Ah but that is just the point! Gabrielle cannot marry with the life-debt hanging over her. Veela are very monogamous and so even the tie of a life-debt would keep her own wedding vows from taking. Thus Gabrielle must make payment to you if she ever hopes to wed." Luna's smile turned mischievous, "Of course maybe they hope you will take her as one of your wives even as you said that the chance of her providing an heir is small."

Harry snorted at this before a thought struck him, "Wait a minute Luna. You said Gabrielle can't marry while under a life-debt to me. Well Fleur owes me one as well. In freeing her from the Tentacula which was holding her while the Devil's Snare was entombing her, I almost died myself. I think that was another time when I breached the Blood Wards because my wand was almost hot after I cast the _incendio_ which got me out of the Snare. In fact I think I was in far more danger in saving her than I was with Gabrielle. So how could she marry Bill?"

Luna blinked at this and then frowned, "I do not know. As I said, knowledge about Veela is rare. I am sure once you journey to France, the mystery will be revealed. I hope you allow me to journey with you. I was far to looney to be able to approach Fleur to answer some questions when she was at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Luna, "So how 'un-looney' are you now if that isn't an incredibly rude question to ask?"

Luna's frown deepened, "I am much better as well as far worse in a sense. You must understand the reason I ended up like this, Harry. My father and I were not always like this. In fact, now that you are the head of House Peverell, I have something for you."

Luna got up and left the room. While she was gone, Winky popped in and told Harry she had completed all her tasks. Harry thanked the little elf and asked her to return to her normal duties even as he cautioned her he might need her again depending on what they did with Pansy.

Winky had barely popped away when Luna came back with a small box. Harry could sense the heavy wards around it. Luna set it on the table and tapped it with her wand, "_If you have knowledge, let others light their candles with it_." The latch opened and Luna opened the lid and took out another box. She murmured a cantrip on her finger caused a trickle of blood to well up. She touched this onto the smaller box. Again she tapped it with her wand, "_He who __only employs his passion can make no use of his reason_." Again the latch popped open of its own accord. Luna reached into the box and pulled out flat stone large enough to fill Luna's palm. It was heptagonal and Harry saw that it bore the Fairy Star on one side.

Luna held it out to him, "Take it, Harry. It is yours as heir to House Peverell."

Harry took the stone carefully. From the moment it touched his hand, Harry felt a frisson of power. He looked at Luna quizzically, "What is it?"

"It is the Resurrection Stone either created by Cadmus Peverell or given to him by Death itself depending on the teller of the tale. It is but one of the three Deathly Hallows. You already own the third Hallow; the Cloak of the Unseen Veil. Again gifted to or created by your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell." Luna explained.

Harry looked confused, "Deathly Hallows? I've never heard of them."

Luna smirked, "But you have seen the mark of the Hallows and more recently than the Wedding I would wager. Tell me, did the Headmaster gift a rare edition of the Tales of the Beetle Bard to Hermione?"

Harry nodded, "Yes he did. How did you know?"

Luna made a dismissive gesture, "The Headmaster was only able to acquire that copy with the help of my grandfather Praxis. Look at it closely and you will see the sign of the Hallows on it. It is the symbol my father wore to the wedding, the one Viktor Krum mistook for Grindelwald's personal sigil."

Harry looked at the Stone. While he could feel its power, he had no idea what it was, "Why would the Headmaster give Hermione that book? Does it relate to these Hallows thingies? Dumbledore never told me my cloak was anything other than just being owned by my father."

Luna's face turned grave, "Probably because if you were to unite all three Hallows, then you would have access to an ancient power. With the Cloak of the Unseen Veil you can walk undetected. If you find the Elder Wand, you will be able to cast spells of incredible power."

Luna looked away and whispered, "With the Resurrection Stone you can make the Dead give up their secrets along with other terrible things. With it, even the Dark Lord would fear you!"

Harry realized something was seriously bothering Luna. He put down the Stone and embraced her. She melted into his embraced and started to softly cry against him. After a few minutes of her softly weeping, Luna finally pushed away from Harry. Harry conjured her a box of tissues which the blonde took thankfully.

Harry waited patiently for Luna to collect herself. It was odd seeing Luna so lucid. However he was worrying about the price she seemed to have paid for it.

Luna blew her nose and dabbed at her eyes. With a self-deprecating smile towards Harry, she cast a few minor beauty charms. This surprised him since Luna never seemed to mind how she looked. Not that he was complaining. Of course even with all the emotion charging the air, Harry was well aware how his body was responding to the pretty witch. Harry knew exactly how his body wanted him to comfort Luna in her time of distress. He gritted his teeth and will himself to ignore those urges as well as the nascent erection growing in his trousers.

"You said you and your father weren't always…well looney." Harry gestured towards the Stone, "I take it this has something to do with it?"

Luna nodded. "Remember how I told you how I could see thestrals because I saw my mother die?"

Harry nodded.

"Well most who know me either believe my family has always been off or it was my mother's death which caused it. While my mother was involved, it was my father's obsession with the Hallows which ultimately led to both of our undoing."

"Obsession?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled a sad, timid smile, "You know how some people watch trains or collect stamps? My family collects ancient lore and artifacts. The Lovegoods have quested for the Deathly Hallows for generations. By the time of my mother's death, my father was in possession of the Stone while being fairly certain that Gregorovitch the wand maker had the Elder Wand while your father had the Cloak. After my mother's death, my father became obsessed he could use the Resurrection Stone to bring my mother back to life. Why else would it be called such if it could not bring the dead back to life? He faked a body which went into the ground and kept my mother's corpse hidden and under stasis magicks to protect it from decay.

Harry stayed silent. He thought of the things he had spoken to Sir Nicolas about death. He doubted any magical item would have such power.

Luna smile faded to be replaced with a sick look, "My father would experiment day and night and with each incremental success he would use the Stone to summon my mother's shade. Each time she begged him to abandon his foolish quest and to move on. Each time he refused. Then one day…" Luna's voice trailed off.

"Then one day," Harry prompted softly.

Luna swallowed hard before continuing, "Then one day my father tried to summon my mother and she refused to speak to him. She said she was going to forgo staying in the hereafter and reenter the world to escape his attempts at bringing her back. My mother said she loved him too much to keep him ensnared by the false promise of hope."

Harry frowned, "What did your mother mean by reenter the world?"

Luna sighed, "It is believed that when soul passes on that they journey to the next great adventure. Yet this adventure is not an eternal one. Many decide to be reborn back into the world. If a medium well trained in necromancy cannot summon a shade, it is a reliable sign they have left the hereafter and have become born once more into the world. Often this is done when a new child is to be born into their family as there seems to be strong evidence souls prefer to become reborn into their line or at least in the region where their family lives."

Harry nodded, "Okay so if your mother threatened to take the next available body to be born into then I'm betting your father panicked."

Luna nodded, "He did."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Xenophilius used the Stone to try to call her soul back to her body and it didn't work. Am I right?"

Luna nodded. It was obvious from her demeanor that her father had done more than simply fail.

Harry reached out and took Luna's hands in his, "Take your time. I'm here for you."

Luna smiled wanly, "Thank you Harry; you are such a dear friend."

Harry's thought back to when it was Luna who helped him through his own dark times. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. Pulling back slightly, "You were there for me when I was lost. Let me be here for you."

Luna nodded even as she worried her lip making her look a bit like Hermione. Finally she took a deep breath. "You must understand that as a girl I knew nothing of all of this. I thought my mother was safely buried in the Lovegood family plot. I only learned what I've already told you recently because seeing his memories in a pensieve have helped me in my own therapy. So my first inkling of what my father had tried to do was when I came home from a day at play with Ginevra at the Burrow."

Luna squeezed Harry's hand tightly. He made an encouraging noise for her to continue.

"When I got home I found the kitchen to be empty. So I set out to find my father since he had taken to forgetting to eat while he was in the lab. Normally it was warded to keep me out but whatever energies my father had unleashed had broken them down. In fact since my mother's death I had never seen the door open so I was rather alarmed to see it so. I hurried down the stairs. That's when I saw the thing which broke us both." Luna said hauntingly.

Harry simply kept a tight hold on Luna's hand, "What did you see?"

After another deep breath, Luna went on in a hushed voice. "My mother. She was in the process of destroying my father's lab. Well I should properly say my mother's body was. For all his experiments, all his knowledge and precautions, all that my father had done was turn my mother's body into an Inferis. Yet she was unlike any Inferis in service to a Dark Lord. No, my mother's animated corpse seemed to be filled with rage. When I arrived, she had cornered him behind an overturned table while my father who was pleading for her to stop."

"Had he lost his wand?" Harry asked quietly.

Luna shook her head, "No. He simply could not bring himself to cast any magic at her even as she was trying to kill him." Luna looked away briefly before continuing, "I screamed at my father to attack it. At that point I didn't realize the thing was my mother's corpse. When he ignored me, I took up a flask of Deflating Draught which, as you know, is highly flammable. I grabbed a brand and ran up to the horrid thing. I broke the flask on it but just as I was igniting the potion, she turned on me. As she erupted into flames, all I could see was my mother burning to death even if she was already dead. Her screams were terrifying! They seemed to echo in my mind and in my soul. I began to scream and scream. Even as I began to black out, the last thing I saw was the burning, writhing form of my mother still screaming its unearthly shriek."

Luna seemed to sag as if she no longer had the will to keep upright so Harry pulled her back into a comforting embrace.

"I woke up in St. Mungo's three days later," Luna continued softly. "I stayed there a month and after that I was never the same. As usual, the mind healers there were as effective as wheels on a broom. So even when I was deemed well enough to go home, all the healers had really done was to send me back to the place where the trauma happened along with the man who caused it all. My father."

"Yet he was suffering too. Isn't that right, Luna?" Harry chided gently. He wasn't sure he liked the tone in her voice in regards to her father.

Luna snuggled against Harry, "Yes he was. Yet this made it worst for me. I loved my father and wanted him to get better. Yet I hated my father when I realized what he had done to me and to my mother. My love and hate were in constant war. Finally I think my mind could not take the war so it simply left the battlefield as it were."

Luna leaned back so her cerulean blue eyes met his emerald green ones, "So in answer to your original question. Yes I am doing better. However in the process I have had to finally acknowledge many things I had walled off. I am finally having to come to terms with my past. I am finding it very difficult. I felt if I had been the old Looney Lovegood that I might have figured out some odd way to have avoided Crabbe and Goyle trying to have a go at me."

Harry smiled and kissed Luna again, "Well I know how it is to suddenly find your world isn't what you thought it was. I'm going through the same thing. Right as I need to be focusing on Riddle, I'm suddenly saddled with finding out my best mate's mum was potioning me up to fall for her daughter to say nothing of trying to get Ron and Hermione together. This on top of my magic forcing me into a state of near perpetual randiness."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "In fact, I need to sit up. You are soft and pretty and smell nice...and my trousers are about to cut off my woody which is living up to its name."

Luna giggled slightly at this, "I would offer to help you out but this is neither the time nor the place." The pair got up and readjusted their clothes.

"Winky came by while you were getting the Stone. She's all done. So we can leave any time you're ready. All I have to do now is figure out what I'm going to do with Pansy."

Luna looked down at the witch on the sofa with a thoughtful look. "You know Harry, as repugnant as it might initially sound, Pansy might be the beginning of the answer to your rather personal problem."

Harry's head jerked towards Luna, "What? What answer?" Harry wasn't sure but from the sound of Luna's voice he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Luna smiled thinly, "Harry it is a fact your magic is pushing you towards sex. It cannot be helped except by getting some women pregnant. Worse, I doubt your magic will be satisfied with just four witches since there is no guarantee you will have four sons. So this condition isn't about to go away any time soon. Again as repugnant as it sounds, you _**own**_ Pansy now. You can use her as your own personal sexual release valve."

Harry goggled at Luna. He was truly gobsmacked she had actually said what had drifted in and out of the darker recesses of his thoughts ever since Luna had explained what the gold glow which had jump off of Draco to him had meant. "Luna tell me you aren't suggesting I use Pansy as a sex slave! Luna, you do know that Hermione would kill me in a very terrible way were she to find out I was even contemplating doing it."

Luna frowned, "Things are not always what they seem, Harry. I think you will be surprised at what Pansy is willing to do. You are filled with passion as both Andromeda and Nymphadora found out to their pleasure. Passion is something Pansy never got from Draco. No, she had to go elsewhere for that. As for Hermione reaction, well she herself has a history with Pansy."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He realized he was doing that a lot today!

"Oh yes. I do not want to break any confidences I have with Hermione. Yet I found out on my own information she later confided in me about. From what you have told me, I am sure you realize that there is a lot more going on with Hermione than just her love of books. She is a witch with deep passions which is why I believe she was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. I also believe her mother is a cold, driven woman who sees sex as vaguely animalistic and not something one does often or joyfully. Thus from her actions, it seems Hermione prefers to be somewhat forced into enjoying herself sexually."

Harry frowned, "How does this relate to her being a voyeur? She's never even hinting at anything else sexual to me nor have I heard anything from Hermione about Pansy other than contempt."

"From listening to what Hermione has told me and from things she _did not_ say, her perchance to watch came from an early discovery of her father's porn collection. It seems Mrs. Granger does not meet his sexual needs so he has to create his own gratification. Viewing these video representations of sex is what I think whetted Hermione's appetite for voyeurism."

"But how does that relate to Pansy?" Harry asked.

"It does not; not directly at any rate," Luna explained. "I believe Pansy caught Hermione watching others having sexual conduct during their Prefect rounds. This led Pansy to blackmailing Hermione into pleasing her sexually. I know they had numerous sexual encounters throughout the year, often after she had left our D.A. meetings. I believe until after the Christmas break last year, Hermione and Pansy continued to have clandestine sexual encounters. I would suspect that Molly's potions finally put an end to it."

"Wait, you're saying Pansy forced Hermione into girl-sex…and she just went along with it?" Harry asked incredulously.

Luna shrugged, "Perhaps a poor choice of words. From what I gather it was more of a teasing joke which ended up going farther than either of them expected. I'm sure Pansy was expecting Hermione to react a certain way but that isn't what she got out of her."

Luna looked at Harry; her face was uncommonly serious, "Harry, as I said earlier, you must understand that Hermione's bookworm persona is a mere mask she wears to cover the very deep and often conflicted real person below it. Just as you are not the Boy-Who-Lived, she is much more that Miss-Know-It-All Granger. When it comes to sex, Hermione is very confused. This is made even more so because our magical auras. She is uncertain of her sexual identity especially when it comes to how we Magicals view things which are much more accepted in the Muggle world. I really should say no more. Hermione is a dear friend to us both. We should not be speaking of her of things it best left to her to tell us in her own good time."

Harry frowned. He had an inkling of what Luna was probably referring to. While it still shocked him Hermione might have a sexual relationship with Pansy Parkinson of all people, it did at least marry up with rumors which the likes of Lavender and Marietta had spread over the years in regards to Hermione and Lilith Moon.

There had long been whispers of it back in school since Lilith often stayed in the extra bed in their dorm rather than potentially break curfew by trying to get back to the Hufflepuff dorms after a long night of studying with Hermione, Fay and Sally-Anne. Since other than her date with Viktor Krum, Hermione had never dated and mostly had hung out with Harry and Ron. This had fueled rumors she was a witch's witch.

Harry hadn't given much credence to the rumors since Lilith had been friends with Sally-Anne going back to First Year. That and he felt it was typical rumors by girls constantly overshadowed by Hermione's brilliance. Considering what had happened to Marietta at the end of Fifth Year, Harry wasn't surprised Marietta might try to slander Hermione.

Yet now that he thought about it, Lilith always did seem to sit next to Hermione any time they were together. They were obviously very fond of each other. In addition, the only other person Hermione touched or hugged as much as Harry was Lilith. Harry knew the Hufflepuff thought the world of his bushy-haired friend. But even if Hermione and Lilith were having girl-sex it didn't explain Pansy Parkinson. It just didn't make sense.

"I'm still struggling with what Hermione could get from Pansy. If certain rumors are true than Hermione had another outlet." Harry said carefully.

Luna shrugged, "Harry with your magic bound you have not developed sexually in anything like a normal way. Much of your current problem is because in a sense you are going through puberty all at once. So you do not have much experience to understand how confused many people are about sex. As I said earlier, I believe Hermione's mother raised her to see sex as something dirty, maybe unhygienic even. Yet through her father, she had her eyes opened to sex. So she is conflicted."

Luna fingered the butterbeer cork necklace around her neck for a moment, "As a lover of rules I am sure it titillated that she and Pansy were having some form of sex. She knew she shouldn't keep coming back. Yet it is the forbidden fruit aspect, the _breaking_ of the rules, which I am sure she found so arousing. In many ways I am almost certain the reverse was true of Pansy. Considering the lack of attention Draco gave her, having a witch like Hermione obsessing over her must have acted like a narcotic on her."

Harry made a non-committal grunt at this. It did make a sort of twisted sense to him.

Luna smiled at Harry knowingly, "One only has to look at Hermione's relationship with you, Harry, to see the parallels. She is a lover of rules yet her best friend is one who does nothing but break them. In helping you, she can be a rebellious rule breaker yet she can still rationalize that is _you_ who are putting into the position to break the rules, not her. I believe Hermione rationalizes the sex she has with Pansy in the same way. She is not the one actually doing those sexual acts voluntarily. No she can accept it since Pansy is "forcing" her to do it. That this force is a farce does not matter. It is a symbolic submission and for her and I am sure for Pansy that is enough."

Luna gestured to the witch on the sofa, "My point in all of this is if and when Hermione learns you have Pansy, you might find you are not the only one sneaking off for a shag." Harry just looked at Luna. His earlier gobsmacked expression had returned with a vengeance.

Luna's lips quirked into a smile, ""In fact she might have to make up a list of available time slots unless the two of you want to share. I do hope you would. It would make things ever so much easier for us in the future if we're already used to the lists and the sharing. Less domestic disharmony to deal with and more time for sweaty fun."

Harry found himself just shaking his head. Each day kept get weirder and weirder.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Seven Preview: ** Time to start collecting the Muggleborn and meeting the with the Squibs. Oh and bump off the odd Voldy supporter along the way.

**A/N**: I know this is a long chapter with a lot of exposition and less action. However I really couldn't figure out a way to break it up and the story needs this info to be out there to explain things. However, what I added to this chapter is new to me so it probably has some internal logic problems which I will need to address. Please PM me if you discover some.

**Shifty the Squirrel**: A slight homage to one of my favorite fics: _Bungle in the Jungle_ by **JBern**.

**Open Door**: Is it just me or in canon and fanon it seems you can just floo right into someone's house without even a by your leave? Worse is when making a floo call, you see what is going on the other side. I mean I've read many fics (some which are my all time favorites like _Vox Corporis_) where Harry and his ship are getting amorous and suddenly someone just comes through the floo. It's just weird JKR set it up that way. Plus, why don't they have a little window set above the mantelpiece where one can open up the protective hatch and then make a floo call while standing up?

**Movie quotes**: Wow! Who would have thought I could quote _Grease _AND _A Clockwork Orange _in the same paragraphs! =0

**Philosophical Quotes**: The quotes Xenophilius used as passwords come from Winston Churchill and Marcus Cicero, Roman philosopher whose rediscovered works along with Martianus Capella collection of the seven liberal arts are often credited with kicking off the Renaissance.

**Author as Bastard**: For someone who likes Luna so much, I seem to go out of my way to make her life miserable! Oh well…just my way of being able to realistically switch her away from her hard-core looney persona.

**Spells**: As always, feel free to use these in your own fics if you so desire.

_**Acerbus Poena**_: Harsh and/or Painful punishment

_**Adens Manus**_: Burning Hands

_**Revelare**_ _**S**__**pecialis**___ _**U**__**mbra**_: Reveal special shadow. Yes I know canon has _**Specialis Revelio**_ but if my spells are going to be Latin, a few changes need to be made. Plus I see the 'reveal special' part is the base spell like _**Accio**_ with the third part being what you're detecting. The 'shadow' is glamours or spells on a person as opposed to an item. _**Incarcerous**_ is close enough to Incarcero to leave as is.

_**Excersio**_: Since _**Episkey **_is repairs things which are snapped (and based on a Greek word) this Latin word for repair works more for things like tears or punctures.

_**L**__**abi**_ _**de**_ _**L**__**ingua**_: Slip of the tongue

_**N**__**on**_ _**A**__**nimadverto**_: Just for fun, here is the actual Notice-Me-Not charm.


	7. Of Cats, Clothes & Concubines

**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS CHAPTER**: "_No matter how much cats fight, there always seems to be plenty of kittens." - __**Abraham Lincoln**_

**XxXxX**

**CHAPTER SEVEN – OF CATS, CLOTHES AND CONCUBINES**

**XxXxX**

**#4 PRIVET DRIVE, LITTLE WHINGING – AUGUST 8****th**** 1997 – AFTERNOON**

Harry looked at his erstwhile home/prison with ambivalence. On one hand he had hoped he would never set eyes on this house again while on the other Harry found it quite anti-climatic. The Dursley home seemed just another lower-middle class homes in a neighborhood filled with them. Even the spot Harry and Luna had apparated to seemed different to him. At one time it had been his hide-out in the park during the long days filled with Harry Hunting. Now it was just an out-of-the-way bit of a park Harry was sure was little different from hundreds of such places in Britain.

Harry frowned. Was this just the normal part of growing up? Seeing things which once held so much emotion as what they actually were? Or was he going numb? He had so many shocks come at him lately. He could easily see himself bottling everything up so as not to deal with it.

Suddenly Harry felt Luna's hand slip into his own and give a squeeze. Harry turn to find found Luna smiling encouragingly up at him, "It is alright, Harry. This too shall pass," Luna said softly. Her eyes were bright and seemed to be looking right into Harry's worries.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Once again Luna seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks, Luna. It has been a wild ride this last week. Hard to get my bearings sometimes."

Luna continued to smile up at him, "It is okay, Harry. I understand. I believe many felt the same way you are right now after the fight at Hogwarts and finding the Headmaster had been killed. It was a lot to take in all at once."

Harry sighed, "Yes well I think I've got a few years of insanity on most of the students." Harry frowned, "I'm rather surprised the Death Eaters didn't torch this place especially since I escaped. I'm not complaining, mind you."

Luna frowned as well. "The energy here is dark. Not magically but just the psychic resonance."

Harry laughed bitterly, "This house was never filled with happiness. Even when my relatives were happy it usually mean pain and suffering for me."

Luna continued to frown; her normally bright eyes were clouded with worry. "Harry, I do not think this would be the best place to keep Pansy until we find a better location. I believe the energy is too dark and Pansy has enough darkness to deal with as it is."

"Well it would only be temporary until I can find another property. I think it will be a bit before I can go through all my new stuff I got when I became lord of four houses. I'm sure I own something…" Harry broke off as he noticed something rustling in the bushes which was followed by a plaintive meow.

"Harry?" Luna asked as Harry cautiously moved closer to the bush and knelt down. Harry didn't answer but to her surprise a kneazle came out to sniff Harry's outstretched hand.

"Hey you're not Mr. Tibbles," Harry said as he scratched behind the ears of the magical cat. "Plus how come you're not spelled?" Harry looked over at Luna, "Mrs. Figg was one of the watchers of Dumbledore who would babysit me when I was a kid. After I found out she was a squib I was surprised to find out she's actually a kneazle breeder. She likes to experiment breeding kneazles with normal cats. I didn't realize this because she has a friend spelled them all to look like normal cats in case they get out…which they did all the time since they are so smart."

Harry smiled as he rubbed the kneazle under the its chin which caused it to purr like a rusty motor. "Come to think of it, it is a good bet that Crookshanks may have been born at her place.

"Who is Mr. Tibbles?" Luna asked.

"Oh I guess you might call him the alpha cat. He was smart enough to run and get Mrs. Figg after my cousin Dudley and I got attacked by Dementors." The cat bonked its head against Harry's hand but then moved away before looking back and meowing again. Harry's smile turned to a concerned frown. "You know what? I've got a bad feeling about this. While her cats were always figuring out ways to get out, this feels different somehow. Let's go check on her."

Harry motioned for Luna to follow him to Wisteria Walk and they quickly made their way with the kneazle following with its tail twitching as it stood straight up like a flag pole without a flag. Harry felt dread grip him when he noticed the front door to Mrs. Figg's place only looked closed but was actually unlatched.

"Harry?" Luna asked. It was obvious she was reading the situation the same way.

Harry stopped to think but the kneazle went right up to the door and pawed at it, meowing plaintively. "Okay, let me think this through. Most of the neighbors will be on holiday so this might not have gotten noticed. We never really had many police patrols since not much crime happens in Little Whinging…well big crimes. Dudley and his gang were a mini crime wave of their own."

Harry moved up to the door, "Wands out!" A sudden pang gripped Harry as he realized Cedric had said something similar right before he was killed by Pettigrew. He tried to push on the door, but it felt like something was blocking it. A slight shove and the door opened. A quick glance inside showed Harry that an over-turned chair had kept the door from opening. The once immaculate living room was a mess. Worse was a smell which assaulted Harry's nose. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what that sick smell probably was.

As the kneazle bounded into the house, Harry turned to Luna, "Luna. I think Mrs. Figg is dead in there. The smell is about right."

Luna reached out and put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Oh Harry! I am so sorry."

Harry reached up and squeezed Luna's hand, "I would have thought she would have been smart enough to get out. I guess she bought Dumbledore's line about Snape being trustworthy. Let me cast the Bubblehead Charm on you. You really don't want to smell what's in there."

Luna smirked and cast the spell on herself, "Really, Harry. Did you honestly think my father would let something like the Ministry's Trace keep his little moonbeam from casting spells? Who do you think does everything around our house? Besides, I will be seventeen next month anyway."

Harry blinked at this before he realized he had seen Luna cast a few spells before they left the Rookery. He just had accepted it at the time. "Well I guess this shows I need to be a bit more observant. Although if we get into a fight, it will be nice your spells won't draw any more attention to us." Harry sighed and cast the Bubblehead Charm on himself, "You ready for this?"

Luna nodded.

Mrs. Figg's decomposing body was half-way between the living room and the kitchen. From the wounds on her body it looked like someone had used spells to fling her about which explained the mess. Both teens were surprised when a clowder of kneazles came bounding out of the kitchen, all meowing loudly.

Harry looked down at the woman who had babysat for him so many times. He felt bad about how he had hated being here when he was young considering he was the reason she was dead. She certainly deserved better than what had happened to her. "Kreacher!" Harry called out.

Kreacher popped into the room. "What bez thy biddingz, my Master?" the elf asked with a low bow.

"Kreacher, I want you to take this body and prepare it in whatever ways are appropriate for wizards. Then put the remains in stasis. Mrs. Figg deserves a proper burial."

"But of course, my Master! Kreacher lives to serve the Ancient and Noble House of Black!" Kreacher said as he clicked his fingers and the same sort of bag which he had used on Flint and Shunpike encased Mrs. Figg's corpse. With a pop, the elf disappeared.

"Oh damn," Harry said. With the body gone, Harry saw it had been covering the remains of Mr. Tibbles. Harry looked at the other kneazles and saw that almost all of them were just kittens. While there were a few older ones, the only one which looked like a full adult was the one who had led them here. That one (a female Harry thought) was eying him as if judging him.

"Those kittens are rather well fed considering Mrs. Figg was probably murdered eight days ago," Luna said quietly.

"I'm betting Mrs. Figg probably has some self-filling bowls for them and the food hasn't run out yet," Harry said in a distracted tone.

Luna looked at him, "What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry looked around the house, "You said it yourself; the Dursley house is too dark for Pansy. However with Mrs. Figg dead there is no reason why we can't just take this home over. I'm betting it's connected to the Floo network so Mrs. Figg could call Dumbledore. I'm also betting there are a lot of subtle wards on this place already and we could put up a few more and hide it in plain sight. Besides someone is going to have to look after all these kneazles now that Mrs. Figg is dead. Might as well give Pansy something to do than sit around and brood."

Luna cocked her head to the side for a moment before chuckling softly, "Pansy Parkinson: concubine and kneazle breeder. Not a fate I am sure she would have ever imagined for herself."

Harry snorted, "She's lucky she was so close to me when I attacked Draco or she'd be dead right now. I'm thinking being a kneazle caretaker beats being a corpse any day of the week." Harry looked at the mess and sighed, "Well let's take stock at what we have here. Hopefully Winky and Dobby can clear this smell up and ensure this place is livable."

"I am sure Pansy will appreciate it," Luna said wryly.

Harry chuckled as he called for Winky and Dobby. He had a feeling Pansy's reaction would probably be rather loud.

**XxXxX**

**THE PENQUIN BOUTIQUE, 144 WEST END LANE, LONDON – AUGUST 8****th**** 1997 –AFTERNOON**

Hermione caught her reflection in one of the decorative mirrors and stared. She'd been doing that all morning after Tonks and her mother had taken her to the _Lost in Beauty_ hair salon. Hermione still couldn't wrap her head around her new look or that the stylist who had done her hair had previously done work for both Elle and Vogue magazine. While Andromeda was looked down upon for marrying a Muggleborn, she certainly knew the right circles in the mundane world!

The semi-stranger in the reflection pursed her lips. Hermione had never felt comfortable being feminine. Even after she came to understand she had picked this up from her mother who seemed to have a mad-on for the world when it came to women's supposed place, Hermione still acted like doing anything 'girly' was somehow wrong. Like if she actually put some effort into her make-up that she'd end up like Lavender and Parvati; always giggling over boys.

Of course if she was honest with herself she'd admit she always worried that even after putting effort into her look that boys would still ignore her. Far safer (even if cowardly) was just to not take the chance and stick to the books which never called her a bucked-tooth bookworm. She'd gotten better after the Yule Ball but old habits were hard to break. In that she and Harry had much more in common than he realized.

Hermione ran her hand through her new hair-do. It was short and curly and she had to agree with the stylist that it framed her face well. The perm also had tamed the bushy disaster. With her new blue contacts, Hermione was sure no Death Eater would recognize her.

She hardly recognized the reflection in the mirror herself.

Hermione sighed and continued to look for new clothes. She didn't want either one of the Tonks women to start picking things out for her. She figured Tonks would have her look far too racy and she thought she'd end up looking like professional like her mother if Andromeda picked out the clothes. It didn't help that as a Healer, Andromeda was just as much a health care professional as her mother.

Hermione sighed again, this time with sadness. There it was again: her mother. She could almost hear her comment how much her new hair-style suited her but then would ruin it by saying she didn't need any more rumors about being a lesbian since she never had a boyfriend. Hermione had quite a few regrets in life but asking her mother's advice about her conflicted feelings about her sexuality was definitely up there in the top three. It had just given her mother more ammo to use against her.

Hermione shook her head. Considering her mother's views, she would almost think Emma Granger would be happy her daughter liked girls so she wouldn't have to put up with 'the piggish ways of men' as she was wont to say. Sadly both her parents were very much aware of their social and professional image. In some ways they were just as bad as the Dursleys from what she had gotten from Harry over the years. The difference is the Grangers pulled it off. Having a lesbian for a daughter would not sit well in the social circles her parents ran in.

Hermione couldn't help but huff to herself; can't have the daughter damaging the Granger brand any more than she had by being a witch and thus away most of the year. She knew her parents loved her but she also knew they wished they could show her off more so as to one-up their friends and relatives. At least to her parents, being Little Miss Know-It-All was a plus when comparing their daughter to her cousins.

And Harry had wondered why she had always been willing to get away from her parents at the drop of a hat to help him!

Hermione frowned to herself as she continued to look through the racks of designer clothes. Deep down, she almost wished she _had_ obliviated her parents and shipped them off to Australia like she had told everyone. Luckily some of the gold Sirius had bequeathed to her (which had come as a shock) had enabled her parents to take a sabbatical for some training they had wanted for some time. So they were safely in Vancouver learning new dental skills and safe in British Columbia.

Any Death Eaters looking for them in Perth were going to be there for a long time only to come home empty. Hermione couldn't help but smirk; maybe the Voldemort would kill them for their failure.

"Hey Helen! How about this one?"

Even though she recognized Tonks' voice, it took a second to remember Helen was her new alias; Helen Denton. While it was a perfectly good English name, she had chosen Denton as a nod to her parents as dentists since _dents_ was French for teeth. Of course only Harry and Ted had gotten the joke about her wanting to go by Helen.

Hermione looked over to see Tonks holding up a blouse. It actually was stylish without being garish or loud.

"Looks good Dora! Add it to the pile," Hermione said with a gesture towards the chair she already had some clothes on. While her mother was under a glamour, Tonks had a new face she was getting used to. Since so few people knew what she really looked like, it wasn't all that different from her base form. However since her cover surname Thoma was Greek, she had changed her complexion to match and her hair was as curly as Hermione's was.

Like Hermione's name, the whole alias was a bit of a joke. Thoma could mean twin and Theodora was a nod towards her father. It also allowed them to call her Dora like her father did. Hermione wondered what name Harry would come up with other than Evan as his first name. They even had an alias for Luna which Hermione thought the Ravenclaw would find fitting.

Tonks came over and dropped the blouse on the chair they were using. She made a face and turned to Hermione, "I think, Helen, it is time to start trying things on. Otherwise we're going to be here all day. As much as I like shopping, Evan and Fiora could be back by now if everything went alright."

Hermione huffed, "When has anything gone right lately?"

Tonks grinned and pushed Hermione towards the fitting room. Before she could enter, Andromeda came over and said she was going to have a coffee in the café across the street and wait for them to finish up.

Hermione gathered up the clothes and went into the changing room. She liked how it was large and not the dinky booths one normally found in most chain commercial stores. She shed her clothes and was about to take up the first skirt and blouse when her image in the full-sized mirror caught her attention.

Hermione was anything but vain, but her image made her pause because she was feeling something she hadn't really felt since the Yule Ball: she was liking what she saw. Hermione ran a hand along her bum and smiled to see that it was quite shapely. All those hours hiking up the stairs in Hogwarts lugging her books had done her more than just making her top of her year!

While she wasn't happy with the size of her breasts, Hermione realized they were just about right for her frame. They might not be as big as she might wish for but in reality they suited her body quite well.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair and then almost guiltily struck a sexy pose. Her reflection smiled back at her. She was certainly no Daphne Greengrass or even a Lavender Brown but for the first time in ages Hermione felt rather happy with her look. Maybe it was the new haircut and eye-color; she almost felt like a new person.

"Looking good there Helen"

Hermione gasped and turn around, instinctively covering her breasts and sex since all she was wearing was the heels she was wearing to get used to walking in them. While not high heels, Hermione had always worn sensible shoes except for the night of the Yule Ball and even then her shoes had been picked more towards comfort than fashion. The added height from the heels was just another way to hide her in plain sight.

Tonks smiled although Hermione felt it was almost a leer, "I think Evan is going to like the new you. I have to say I'm rather partial to it."

Hermione knew she was probably blushing as hard as Ginny used to around Harry. "Ton..uh, I mean Dora. What are you doing in here?"

Tonks laughed, "Well in case you didn't notice this shop only has two changing rooms and the other one is occupied." Tonks pulled out her wand and silently cast a spell. Hermione could tell just from the wand movements it was a silencing spell followed by a Notice-Me-Not charm.

"There, now we can talk without having any Statute issues, yes?" Tonks said, still grinning rakishly.

Hermione couldn't help but shiver. She could see why Andromeda joked about Sirius being Tonks' real dad given how alike she acted like her cousin. It was rather eerie at times in how she often smiled just like Sirius had when he talked about pulling pranks.

"So, are you going to try on some clothes or are you just going to sit there and show off your nakedness?" Tonks joked. "Not that that would be a bad thing mind you," the older witch said as she began to undressed as well.

Hermione couldn't help but stare. Was Tonks flirting with her? While she had her own sexual identity problems, most witches mostly gave up on girl-sex after their bodies got through puberty and synched properly with their magic. Certainly many formed bonds which would occasionally result in some on-the-sly sex. Considering some of the things Hermione had inferred reading between the lines on the culture of Magical Britain, it seemed an old school partner was often the best sex a witch could get after marriage even if it had to come from another witch.

Yet these trysts were not seen as homosexual in nature. However sex with someone outside an old school partner _was_ and thus severely frowned upon. Probably since it was a seen as a threat to the established culture with wizards on top even though they strayed all the time. Of course while boy-sex would be expected at school, the cultural view on it was such that it was far more underground and adult males having sex with another man, even with an old school chum, was a whisper away from being illegal.

All of these thoughts breezed through Hermione's head as she just stood there and watched Tonks get naked. She knew she was staring but for some reason she couldn't do anything but hungrily take in Tonks' nude beauty.

What was wrong with her lately? She was just as bad as Harry with suddenly being horny all the time! Was it an after-effect of Molly's potions? Or was this just how normal teenagers acted when not doped up on magical drugs? Hermione desperately wished she could talk to Lilith. For all her own smarts, Hermione had found Lilith always seemed to know how to make things become clear in a way she could never do for herself about such things.

Tonks smiled coyly as she held Hermione's gaze as she took her bra and knickers off. That is until Hermione couldn't help look at her body so more. Her 'new' form was really her base form with only her face changed and her skin more smoky olive in color. Even her hair was the same except made curly like one saw commonly in Greece. The overall effect was stunning and Hermione felt heat leap to her cheeks as she felt the beginnings of the tell-tale moistness between her legs.

The older witch's smile became more predatory as if she could read Hermione's mind. She affected a pose with her hand on her chin as if contemplating something. Hermione's blush got a bit redder as she couldn't help but look at how the pose pushed Tonks' breasts up. Hermione felt her own nipples becoming as hard as Tonks' already were.

Tonks suddenly made a decision and moved in on Hermione who couldn't help but let out a bit of a squawk of surprise. This squawk almost turned into a moan when Tonks caught her nipples in her fingers and began to caress them.

"My, my, Helen. Look at what those school robes have been hiding! For that matter your baggy Muggle clothes back at Grimmauld Place cover them up. What a terrible shame! Or are you worried that Ron and the Twins would have to whack off all the time if you showed these beauties off under a tight sweater? I doubt you would have been worried that much if Harry had to have one off the wrist dreaming of these beauties," Tonks asked teasingly as she continued to play with Hermione's breasts.

"Tonks, please! We…we…we can't be doing this!" Hermione gasped.

"No? Well gee since you are fighting me off _sooOOoo_ hard maybe I should stop," Tonks replied easily. "It is a good thing you are resisting so well so I can't have my way with you," the older witch snarked as she dropped one hand to start caressing Hermione's sex.

Hermione's face burned. She had practically spread her legs invitingly when Tonks had crowded her against the wall. Now with one of Tonks' hands on her breast and the other sliding into her, Hermione could only verbally protest weakly even as she already was arching her back and thrusting her hips against Tonks' probing fingers.

After a minute or so of her pleading, Tonks apparently decided the best way to get her to stop was to kiss her. Almost immediately Tonks' tongue was in her mouth to dance with her own. A flick of Tonks' thumb on her clit as she was pushing two fingers in her was enough to set off a small orgasm in the writhing, younger witch.

As her body shuddered in pleasure, again Hermione had to wonder what was wrong with her? She was acting like those bimbos in her dad's pornos; just accepting sex like it was no big deal. Sex in a busy shop with another shopper probably inches from her beyond the wall! Yet Hermione could not find it in herself to do anything other than just let the older witch play her body like a musical instrument.

**OoOoO**

Tonks grinned to herself. She wasn't sure what was up with her lately but she liked it! She'd always been one who had no trouble dating or even having sex, witch or wizard, in school and up till Harry's Fifth year it was rare she wasn't out with someone.

Then she met Remus.

Yet as she continued to thrust her fingers into the young Gryffindor and continued to snog her hard, Tonks felt her old self again for the first time in a long time. Well perhaps the first time had been the other night with Harry. It was like a fog had been lifted from her brain and she went back to the fun-loving gal she had always been.

And fun was what she was having!

Tonks pulled back only to lean in and lick up and down Hermione's neck before giving her a bit of a bite. This caused Hermione to moan and Tonks felt the younger witch's sex spasm around her fingers. Tonks bent down and began to lick on of Hermione's nipples even as her own sex was getting wet listening to the sounds of her partner's moans.

This was certainly better than the hurried couplings she had had with her erstwhile husband. As she sped up the thrusting of her fingers, Tonks realized _Harry_ had been a better fuck than Remus and he'd been a virgin! What had she seen in Remus?

As Hermione came around her fingers again, all the while cradling Tonks' head in her hands, the older witch definitely saw why Pansy Parkinson had kept coming back for more of Hermione. She was just one bundle of bent up sexual energy! Tonks smiled around the girl's taut nipple; it was obvious she had been building up sexual tension which had never gotten much release till she had met Pansy. Or perhaps her girlfriend Lilith wasn't much into hard core kink.

Tonks stood up and licked her lips. Speaking of kink, she needed to get off something fierce and the younger witch was already two orgasms ahead of her. She laughed as she watched Hermione's eyes grow round as Tonks did a trick other witches had to resort to a spell to pull off as she grew out her clit into a replica of a penis.

"Tonks! You're not going to…I mean…here? I…I…" Hermione mumbled even though she had unconsciously licked her lips with anticipation.

"What? You only let Slytherin girls fuck you? I'm hurt!" Tonks teased. She roughly grabbed Hermione and spun her around and pushed her down so her wonderful arse was in the air. "See now I would think getting fucked by a Hufflepuff would be something less intimidating than getting it from a snake! Considering your girlfriend is a Badger, I'd think you'd be more open to it!"

With that she grabbed Hermione by the hips and began to roughly fuck her. Just as she expected, Hermione was wet; tight but still wet. Also as Tonks expected, Hermione continued to plead half-heartedly for her to stop even as she braced her hands against the wall as she bucked back against her.

Tonks let out a lusty laugh. This was more like it! She had fucked her way through the Quidditch team her sixth year, bedding every witch and wizard on the team. She'd even done quite a few on the Gryffindor team after having a go with Charlie Weasley. Oh she had kept to the Pureblood conventions and never let a wizard fuck her virginally (her mother would have killed her) but she certainly had done everything else.

Then came auror school and the stress of the course certainly had the trainees undergo the Rush quite often. Once again Tonks had slept with almost all of her fellow trainees, even the female ones on the sly. Her metamorphmagus powers had made the breaking of the social taboo worthwhile for those witches!

Tonks began to let out a happy grunt each time she bounced back off of Hermione's lush bum as she fucked the younger witch. Tonks had long ago tossed away labels. She wasn't het or homo; she just liked sex and she didn't let her bother her about who she had it with.

…until she met Remus.

Even as Hermione let out a long moan and orgasmed again, her sex gripping Tonks' clit-cock enough to make her orgasm herself, this thought sent a shiver of worry through the older witch. What had changed when she had met Remus? Why had suddenly she turned into the mousy, brown-haired girl who mooned over a man who went out of his way to be difficult? This while Molly had been practically pimping the very tasty Bill towards her bed?

Tonks shook her head as if to clear it; her face suddenly ugly with the angry frown on it. She grabbed Hermione and spun her around while forcing her onto her knees. "Time to see how good your oral skills are dearie!" Tonks practically barked.

As Tonks expected, Hermione's eyes were wide but the moment her hands grabbed her by the hair, she almost eagerly let herself begin to be face-fucked…and she was good at it!

"Well I guess old Pansy had a good 'witch's helper' for you to suck on didn't she?" Tonks asked. The look in Hermione's eyes confirmed her guess. Unlike Muggle dildos, magical ones used in strap-on harnesses were usually spelled so they mimicked what a real cock would feel like. Thus the witch wearing it felt as if she actually had a penis.

Tonks knew she was using sex to hide from the dark thoughts she was having. Sadly it was one of her dominant traits. Yet watching the younger witch who seemed the text-book librarian eagerly suck her fake penis thrilled her enough to tell her conscience to go back to sleep.

In fact, as Hermione's head bobbed up and down, her tongue lashing the fake head of her clit-cock, Tonk's suddenly wanted more.

"So did Pansy make you clean her cock off after she fucked you?" Tonks asked, hoping she was right about the ways the Slytherin girl probably had dominated the Gryffindor.

Hermione continued to suck her off but still managed to nod.

"So did you like your own taste?" Tonks asked again as she began to play with her nipples.

Again Hermione nodded around her clit-cock even as a blush reddened her face.

"You little pervert! I bet you like it up your bum while she spanked you!" Tonks said as she felt another orgasm building.

Hermione blushed even more causing Tonks to grin. This was almost too easy! The younger girl might as well be something out of those pornos she'd rent when a date had fallen through! Of course the last time she had done so had ended up in sweaty fun as a girlfriend of hers had stopped over after her date had crashed early.

That memory pushed Tonks over the edge and she shuddered in orgasm. While it felt divine, Tonks felt the common problem with a witch's helper; one orgasmed but it felt hollow in a way. Her mimicking of the magical sex aide through her powers didn't help.

Luckily she was an older witch who knew the work-around!

She gently yanked on Hermione's hair to pull her off her clit-cock which she rapidly shrank back to a normal engorged clit. She took up her wand and smiled lustily at the younger witch who was staring up at her with a face of interest and lust.

"_**ふたなり**__** ファンサービス**_!" Tonks cast a bit too loudly since she was wet with anticipation. Again her clit grew into a penis.

Hermione's face fell, "Tonks! That spell is illegal!"

Tonks laughed, "At Hogwarts it is but I'm plenty old enough to use it safely. Now get up!"

Hermione hesitated as she looked at the bobbing cock in front of her.

Tonks roughly grabbed Hermione and hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall, "I said GET UP! Did Pansy have the same discipline problems with you, you little pervert?"

Hermione looked shocked at Tonks' harsh words even as she unconsciously spread her legs at the feeling of the Tonks' magical penis at her sex.

Tonks slipped into Hermione and began to thrust hard, bouncing Hermione's bum off the wall. The younger witch moaned and began to plead for Tonks to stop.

"I'm not buying the act you little pervert! You like me fucking you like a porno girl! You like it rough you little slut! You were Pansy's little slut weren't you? And Lilith? Are you her slut as well? Did she fuck in you the Puff couples room? Or did you sneak her into the prefect's bath so she could fuck you there? Little pervert! Bet you had Myrtle watch you while you rutted like animals!"

Hermione didn't seem able to speak coherently and just hung on to the older witch who has taking her hard. Tonks felt Hermione's fingernails begin to rake her back. This turned her own even more than she'd already had been.

The changing room was filled with the dirty sounds of their bodies bouncing off each other. Besides Hermione's wetness, Tonks' own sex was practically dripping as well and the older witch had a fleeting though she wished Harry was here so she could have his cock up in her as she fucked his best friend.

This thought made her realize why she seemed so intent on dominating Hermione. Even while she knew the younger witch got off on it, Tonks felt she was marking her territory so Hermione knew who was boss.

…and so would know she was intent on claiming Harry for herself.

This sudden clarity of thought surprised Tonks. Up till that second, she hadn't realized how much she had been attracted to Harry, even when she had first met him. Even though he had been 15 and she 21 at that time, there had been something about him which had her interested. She remembered how she had actually gotten off thinking about the green-eyed wizard the night they had rescued him! How had she forgotten this? Forgotten all the times she'd fingered herself watching him mow the lawn while on Order guard duty?

Whatever the reason, now she was in a position to do something about it and witch moaning as Tonks fucked her roughly was one of the potential obstacles in her way.

This revelation seemed to energize her even more. So much so she quickly felt the tell-tale signs of an orgasmic release. Time to show the one-time bushy-haired witch who was boss!

"I'm going to cum and you, my lovely little pervert, are going to suck down my cum. You like doing that, don't you, you little slut?"

Hermione nodded as she suddenly arched her back and orgasmed.

Tonks sped up her thrust; she was close. "Say it! I want to hear it!"

"OH MY GOD! Yes! Yes! Oh God! I want to suck your cum!" Hermione screamed as another orgasm (or the same one continuing) wracked her body causing her to thrash around Tonks' member.

Tonks suddenly gasped and pulled away. Quick as a flash, Hermione fell to her knees and greedily started to suck Tonks who began to cum violently. The older witch felt like she saw stars as her hot seed pumped into Hermione's willing mouth. While not real cum, it felt like a male orgasm even if the seed was actually liquid magic.

Tonks knew she'd feel drained for the rest of the day but as she held Hermione's curly locks as she face-fucked her as she continued to shot hot loads of magical cum into her, she knew it would be well worth it.

Finally like a summer tempest which storms in violently and then suddenly vanishes, the two witches collapsed onto the floor and were still. They simply panted as they looked at each other. The heady smell of sex filled the room.

Finally Hermione said in almost a normal tone, "I certainly hope you know the spells to cover all this up. I think I'm a bit behind in that sort of magic. Please don't tell Professor McGonagall."

The fact Hermione had said this as if she was discussing the weather made Tonks laugh. She tried to stop but this made her laugh more which set off the other witch. Soon the pair of them were hugging each other and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

**XxXxX**

**#7 WISTERIA WALK, LITTLE WHINGING – AUGUST 8****th**** 1997 – LATE AFTERNOON**

Luna rummaged through her bottomless bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the lotion and poured a generous amount out onto her palm before turning back to Pansy who was naked and face-down on the bed with her legs slightly spread.

Luna began to rub the lotion on the angry red skin of Pansy's bum and inner thighs. For the next few minutes the room was quiet except for the occasional hiss of pain from Pansy when Luna touched a sore spot too hard. After about the fifth or so such hiss, Luna finally spoke, "I hope you realize now that Harry is not who you thought he was and never has been. Provoking him is probably not in your best interest," Luna said mildly.

Pansy gave out a humorless chuckle, "I think my bum has already figured that out by now Looney."

Luna stopped rubbing the lotion into where Harry had roughly spanked her while taking her so roughly in his anger. Her eyes clouded and for a change a hint of menace flickered across her face.

She took up her wand and with a wordless flick flipped Pansy over. The raven-haired girl gave a yelp of surprise as she found herself levitated to a point where she was eye to eye with the pale blonde.

"Pansy Irene Parkinson, I am beginning to believe you may have some sort of death wish. Considering you have always allied yourself with those willing to kill to take their Master's brand, I do not think this is too far off the mark." Luna said lightly even as an angry glint in her eye caused the floating girl to give an involuntary shiver.

"For almost all my life I have been treated shabbily for the crime of being different. This difference in outlook had people like you look down upon me as if I was not worthy of respect. Even though my blood is as pure as yours, I still was treated like trash. This led to the late Vincent and Gregory having to be put down by Harry for attempting to rape me."

Pansy blinked in shock. This only seemed to anger the blonde even more.

"Do not look so surprised, Pansy. You cannot be so woefully ignorant to not know what crimes the likes of your 'friends' heaped upon those they felt were beneath them. Hogwarts teemed with the tales and sadly I saw enough evidence of it in my nightly wanderings," Luna said mockingly.

Luna slowly moved her wand back and forth as if trying to choose the right angle to hex Pansy. Again the Slytherin girl shivered; it was obvious Pansy was used to being the one who was doing the tormenting and not the other way around.

Luna cocked her head to the side and her eyes seemed to pierce and judge Pansy all at once, "Then again perhaps you are just stupid. We may never know how the Dark Lord was defeated when Harry was a child. Yet I do know Harry has bested him as a First Year, escaped from his ambush in his Fourth Year and then helped defeat his elite while beating the Dark Lord again at the Ministry. Yet here you are mocking him, pushing him into anger with your childish taunts. For what; a rough shag?"

Pansy looked away, her face flushed and sullen.

Luna reached out with her wand-free hand and roughly turned the older witch's face back to her, "Yet even after Harry took you like a common whore in a dark close in Knockturn Alley, what do you do? You almost immediately turn around and try and provoke the witch trying to help you. The witch, I will remind you, that Harry has given complete power over you."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked. While she might have wanted it to sound like a command, the question came out worried and shaky.

A mocking smile, so at odds with the blonde's usual demeanor, blossomed on Luna's face, "Did you not hear Harry's last commandment before he left? Or were you still to muddled from the rogering you baited him into doing?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed, "All I heard was him asking if you enjoyed the show. Seems like you are being a hypocrite for watching Harry fuck me like he did and yet you did nothing."

Luna laughed musically, "This coming from the witch who seduced Hermione Granger into an obsession with her. Who used her for your own pleasure when it suited you. While I freely admit enjoying watching Harry fuck you into submission, I was there because I was worried about you. And how do you repay me? With insults!"

Pansy's face took on a look which wouldn't be out of place on the late Crabbe or Goyle, "You were worried about _me_? I can take care of myself!"

Luna eyed the prideful girl for a moment before suddenly reaching out and grabbing her roughly by her hair. She yanked her head back and placed the tip of her wand at her throat. Luna almost lovingly whispered into the startled girl's ear, "Pansy, oh my pretty but stupid Pansy. You think you can take care for yourself? Harry was playing you almost from the moment you Slytherins apparated in on us."

Pansy tried to protest but with Luna's wand at her throat, all which came out was an inarticulate gurgle.

Luna continued to whisper as if telling a great secret, "Did you know the _**only**_ reason you are alive is because you were to close for him to shoot you? You exist simply because of chance. Your life would be over right now if only you had been _one meter_ farther away from him this morning. One meter, Pansy. Only a short step difference and your body would be in London being cut up for potion ingredients."

Pansy tried to speak again but Luna pushed her wand into her throat a bit more.

"You think you know Harry Potter. You probably believe all the lies Professor Snape has told you. I am sure you heard enough from Draco to believe Harry was only just lucky or survived due to outside help rather than skill or power. You think he is weak. You think he is a Dumbledore man who will not fight." Luna all but hissed into Pansy's ear.

Luna lowered her wand and let the tip travel down between Pansy's breasts before finally circling the Slytherin's clit. "Did you provoke him today because you thought he would be cowed like Hermione? Did you think perhaps you could seduce him with your pretty face? Did you think Harry's mind would go blank if you wiggled your bum at him?"

Luna laughed nastily when Pansy just stared at her, refusing to answer.

"Did you even think to wonder where those scars on his body came from? Oh certainly the major ones are recent. The bite-wound of a basilisk, the slash of a dragon's tail and the ritual wound used to bleed him so your Dark Lord could be resurrected. But if Harry was the pampered prince Professor Snape always called him, why all the other scars? On his back? His thighs? Did you not see them? Did you not wonder how he came by them?"

Pansy worked her mouth but nothing came out. She seemed bewitched by the dangerous look in the cerulean depths of the lithe blonde's gaze.

Luna brought her wand back up to Pansy's throat. "Most of you Slytherins are all the same. You are told you are superior and yet you ignore all the signs that you are not. I am just 'Looney Lovegood' to you. Even after I fought in the Department of Mysteries, defeating older Death Eaters without a scratch, you still look at me like I'm some addled little girl. Even as I keep you aloft with my magic, you do not see the power at my command."

Luna leaned in, almost like she was going to kiss the older girl, "Harry grew up not far from here. Grew up in hellish conditions where he was treated like Draco treated his house elves. He was beaten, starved, abused and yet he survived. You were stupidly taunting a sleeping dragon today. I watched because I was worried you would provoke Harry and I would need to step in so Harry did not do something he would regret later. Something like killing you in anger."

Luna pulled back and with another flick of her wand dropped Pansy back onto the bed. Pansy cried out in pain as even the softness of the mattress hurt her savaged backside.

"Let us speak the truth, you and I, so there shall be no possible misunderstandings. You are property now. By our very Pureblood culture you fight so hard to uphold, Harry owns you body and soul. If you wish to survive, you need to curb your tongue and think of your own survival."

"What do you mean? Survive how?" Pansy asked as she rubbed her sore arse.

Luna smirked, "Come now Pansy, you have to have heard all the rumors. Heard your mother, your aunts and grandmothers talk in hushed tones over tea. Listened to the rumors of what wizards do when they are away from the witches of their families. Has it never occurred to you that with your history, Harry might never touch you himself but give you out to his friends? Do you wish your life to be on your knees sucking Neville Longbottom's cock while getting buggered by the likes of Ron Weasley?"

Pansy's jaw dropped at this. It was obvious she never expect words like this to come from the normally spacey Ravenclaw.

Luna reached out and grabbed Pansy by the chin, "Since you apparently missed it, Harry gave me total power over you before he left. He said I could command you in his name, with his authority. I could order you to cut the five exceptions to Gramp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration into your thigh and you would have to obey. Do you wish to test this? I know some lovely runic combinations which would look so nice carved into your pretty pale flesh."

Pansy began to shake as she flinched back out of Luna's grasp. Luna's voice hadn't wavered from its normal sing-song quality but the undercurrent of menace frightened Pansy to her core. First Potter had surprised her by not quickly being seduced to her will but now Lovegood was threatening her in manner Draco could only have wished that he could have pulled off.

Luna's predatory smile deepened as realization of her fate began to wash over Pansy's features. The Slytherin girl's entire body seemed to sag and fall in upon itself.

"Ah! You are beginning to see. Good; self-delusion would probably result in you joining Draco in death. Truly Pansy, I doubt Harry wishes you dead no matter what that history between you. If you keep your wits about you and try to actually _**be**_ cunning like a good Slytherin should, you may find your life to be quite enjoyable," Luna said as her voice lost much of its earlier meance.

Pansy looked down for a quiet moment, unable to take the look in the Ravenclaw's eye. Finally she took a deep breath and met Luna's gaze, "What is it you wish of me...mistress," Pansy said with a shudder.

Luna beamed, "That is better. While I do not believe Harry wants that sort of fawning, perhaps for now it is for the best. For now, mistress is quite acceptable. Of course if Hermione comes calling she might still prefer for you to be the mistress in charge."

Pansy frowned, "Why would she come? She just up and dropped me last year! No note, no explanation and she never said a thing when we would meet on prefect patrol."

"You never demanded an answer?" Luna asked.

"And look weak to a Gryffindor? Never!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Yet you found you missed her, did you not?" Luna asked gently.

Yet again Pansy seemed to fold in on herself. She looked away before continuing almost in a whisper, "I never thought it would go so far. It was just a tease at first. Yanking the mudblood's chain. Getting her back for making all of us look like idiots. Always having the answer while the rest of us struggled. But..."

Luna sat down next to the girl and gently laid her free hand on Pansy's thigh, "But..." she coaxed.

Pansy sighed, "But I found I really missed her. Oh sure the sex was good but I just missed the look in her eye. She would look at me with such adoration when I would command her. I missed the feeling of her in my arms. I missed that she...she...I don't know."

"You missed that she cared about you. You missed the sharing; the secret only you two knew," Luna said what was obvious Pansy didn't want to admit even to herself.

Pansy frowned, "Perhaps. I guess now that I'm Harry's concubine I need to be honest with myself like you said. I missed the fact Hermione was obsessed with me. When I was with her, I was her world. I was her mistress and she burned to please me. Draco always treated me like a perk, a right as if the contract between our families meant he didn't even have to bother to try. I was nothing more than a convenience to him. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, there was never even a hint of a spark of anything remotely like fondness from him."

Luna nodded, "Do you think that is why you provoked Harry so? To see if there was a spark?"

Pansy winced, "I guess so. While I'm regretting now, listening to Harry call me pretty and commenting how nice my body had become was thrilling even as he took me hard." Pansy suddenly reached over and squeezed the hand on her thigh, "You were right; I didn't even think about all the dark stuff I know Harry has gone through. It just didn't enter my mind that someone who has gone through all he has wouldn't have a lot of anger bottled up. He hides it so well. I mean it _**is**_ kind of amazing he never hauled off and pasted Draco a good one like Hermione did back in our Third Year. So I guess it is easy to miss the signs."

Luna nodded, "Never forget it again. Worse is Harry has found people he thought he could trust have been betraying him. You wondered why Hermione might come see you after she learns you are here? Harry tells me that someone, probably Molly Weasley, had both Harry and Hermione under the influence of love potions. Considering what happened to you and her, I am guessing the potions finally kept her away from you. Of course it is also possible she was charmed well. It is not in Hermione's nature to just stop without an explanation."

"So all that lovey-dovey Harry had with the Weasel girl was all potions?" Pansy asked.

"Apparently so," Luna replied.

Pansy shook her head, "Huh. Well that explains some things. Daphne had thought it odd that it Potter was mooning over the Weaselette and yet took you to Slughorn's party. Clueless or not, why pass up a chance to invite her to come? I didn't think much about it at the time since I was trying to help Draco but Daphne is usually spot-on in things like that."

Luna nodded, "She is a keen observer."

Pansy nodded herself, lost in thought. "So where do we go from here? What am I supposed to do?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, "The plan is you shall stay here and look after the kneazles. This house might also be used as a bolt-hole so you will have to keep it maintained. Then it is very probably that Harry will often come calling. His magic had been artificially stunted and

now is free for the first time in his life. This in addition to him coming into the magic of four families."

Pansy's eyes went wide, "Four families? Merlin! No wonder he felt like he was sizzling with energy." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Luna suspiciously, "So I'm going to be his sex toy?"

Luna nodded, "I would think this is likely. Harry was raised to mostly be ashamed of sex and while Nymphadora Tonks has apparently taken it upon herself to help him, Harry has issues. While I know it horrifies him to know that he owns you, he does realize his own body is working against him. Nymphadora and her father made it quite clear that he must attend to his needs if he is to be able to fight the Dark Lord."

Pansy snorted, "So I'm to take care of the pussies and be available pussy on demand?"

Luna shrugged, "Crude but accurate. However, Pansy, you need to think of your house. Would it be correct to assume that the men in your family have the Dark Mark?"

Pansy bit her lip before responding, "Yes they do. My older brother took his the same time Draco did. I know my two uncles have it as well."

"Then I see two outcomes here. First off, I would wager my magic that after today you will bear Harry's child. If not today, the next time he has you. Now if Harry is cast down and the Dark Lord is triumphant you may survive simply because of the concubine bond taking away your ability to resist. Your child might be allowed to live and it may end up the Parkinson heir. Or you will be seen as tainted and both you and your child will be killed."

Luna's voice took on a hard edge, "The Dark Lord is powerful but Harry has bested him again and again. I believe it will happen again with the force of prophecy behind him. However I believe it will be a long fight and I do not believe those with the Mark will survive if Harry is victorious. If this comes to pass, your child will be the Parkinson's heir if Harry so chooses. You need to think of your House, Pansy Parkinson, and realize the child you will bear will decide your fate."

Pansy looked confused, "Are you saying I should play both sides?"

Luna shook her head, "No. I am saying you should play by Harry's rules. You are his concubine and the bond practically demands it. If Harry fails, that bond will give you an alibi. The Dark Lord may still strike you down but with Harry dead, why bother? You _**are**_ of the Blood after all and Lily Potter notwithstanding, the Potters were Purebloods. If Harry wins, resisting him only will bring you pain and most certainly will result in the fall of House Parkinson. With four houses, Harry needs heirs so why should he give up a son to an enemy House?"

Comprehension dawned in Pansy's eyes, "I see. Play the game and keep quiet."

"I am sure you are just as well versed in the Game of Houses as I am, Pansy. We both know how often witches find ourselves in this sort of situation. Be patient, work to please Harry and I believe you may yet save your House." Luna said.

Pansy nodded at this.

"A word of warning, Pansy," Luna said. "If you suddenly become a sycophant like you were to Draco, Harry will notice. Frankly I believe Harry would prefer you as you were today. Rarely has Harry been in control of his life and I think it aroused him that he had control over you and could use you for his pleasure. You must understand he grew up being the one in your position today. I am sure he enjoyed being on the other end for a change."

Pansy smiled for the first time, "So you're saying play hard to get. Be a bitch but not to goad him to far like I did today. I can do that."

Luna nodded in agreement, "Yes, fight him. Make him force you and he will be well satisfied. He will be ashamed by it but I saw him today and I think he needs this. He cannot be the leader he must be as passive as he has been. You can be a safe outlet to experiment with. You, however, must keep your wits about you or it could get out of hand."

Pansy gave a rueful chuckle as she rubbed her bum again, "I think I learned that today. Okay, I'll play his little kept bitch." Her eyes seemed to lose focus for a bit, "If sex with Potter is always this good, I'm sure I can live with it. He was on a whole different level than Draco. I can almost still feel the heat of his seed inside of me."

Luna chuckled herself, "Yes, well it was amazing to watch as well. His aura was flashing and even through the window I could feel it and it felt delicious." Luna pursed her lips before smiling. "In fact, I think something needs to be done about that."

Luna got up from the bed and with a few quick switching spells was naked before the surprised Slytherin.

Seeing the look of shock on Pansy's face she smiled, "Did you think you would not be punished for insulting me?" Luna sat in the boudoir chair and spread her legs. "Come now, pretty Pansy Parkinson. Let us see how good you are with that acerbic tongue of yours. Your mistress commands it. Please me and I will ensure Hermione knows you are here."

At the command, Pansy felt the tug of magic to obey. As she knelt between the blonde's parted thighs, she realized the nude Ravenclaw was actually rather fetching. As she began to lick her soft sex, Pansy felt Luna begin to run her hand through her hair in a way Pansy herself had often done to Hermione's tangled curls. This memory brought some heat between her own thighs.

Perhaps letting someone else be the mistress wouldn't be so bad after all the erstwhile Slytherin thought as she bent to her task.

**XxXxX**

**Chapter Eight Preview**: Plans are drawn. Harry begins to try to sort his feeling out regarding the 3 women in his life. Hermione continues to wonder what is going on with her. Tonks learns surprising secrets from a surprising source. Luna watches and sees the signs of potential future troubles.

**A/N**: Yadda, Yadda, sorry about lateness, yadda yadda and all that. Real life can be a bitch. I had planned more for this chapter but I realized if I ended it where I had wanted, I'd have had to crank out another 5,000+ words. Since I'm trying to keep chapters to around 10,000, I figured it best to just cut it here.

**Lemons**: This story is becoming a bit more lemony than I had originally planned. I felt sort of bad about this right up till it got taken off FFnet. Now I see the lemons as passive-aggressive resistance to the Man! =)~

**Luna's Age**: In my fics, Luna was born on September 10th 1980 so she's 40 days younger than Harry. However due to her birthday being after start of term, she's a year behind Harry in the same way Hermione is in Harry's year even though she's almost a year older than he is. This also helps with the ship since for some reason (probably how she acts) a lot of people see Luna as being much younger than she is. Weirdo or not, she comes from an old Pureblood family known for collecting information so can reasonably be expected to know a lot.

**The Aliases**: New names to hide their identities!

Evan Carpenter: Yes I realize Harry inadvertently created a link between him and Jesus by picking the name Carpenter given that Joseph was one and the Holy Grail (at least for Indiana Jones) was a Carpenter's Cup. Makes you wonder about Helga's Cup considering she is the 'worker' of the Four Founders and would take in everyone which mimics Jesus preaching to the poor and outcast.

Helen Denton: Kudos for the geeks who know the OTHER joke regarding Denton. (Hint: think cult classic!) I'm hoping most of you know why Hermione picked Helen as a first name.

Fiora Månljus: Fiora is a variant of Freya, Norse Goddess of...well She's the Goddess of a lot of things. Most often She's known as the Goddes of Sex, Magic and Battle but that She has a lot of other titles. She's the leader of the vőlva who acts as priestesses and seers. Månljus is Swedish for moonlight. Copy and paste it into Google Translate to hear how it's pronounced because if you're an English speaker it's not how you'd expect it to sound.


End file.
